Solar Guardians
by MadMikky
Summary: There once was a kingdom living in the sun, then a darkness came and destroyed everything only to be sealed away. Centuries later the seal has been broken and the princess of the sun and her guardians reborn. Now its up to Rapunzel and her friends to find her and save everyone. But who is the mysterious Rider and the boy with white hair? Are they friends or the enemy? ratingmaygoup
1. Chapter 1

Solar Guardian

 **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE. THINGS NEED TO BE EXPLAINED. THANK YOU.**

 **I'm BAAAAACK! And I really wish I hadn't taken so long to get to writing. Sorry I was suffering from what I call hyperactive muse (or hyper muse for short) which is basically the opposite of writer's block. Instead of not being able to write a thing or come up with an idea I had too many ideas that I wanted to write them all at once and couldn't decide which I wanted to write. In the end, I've settled on this one.**

 **So, I've wanted to do this little project ever since I started writing fanfiction again, but I just didn't know where to start or weather now was a good time to start it or not. But now with my obsession with Sailor Moon being so strong I think I'll give it a shot. So, this is the first story in a thirteen-part AU series of stories that will lead up to one big original story all revolving around the Big Four fandom which is my favorite fandom to obsess over. So, as you can probably tell this is the Big Four put into the world of Sailor Moon. It will become clear who is what planet real quick. This story will be eleven chapters long since this is such a big project and my attention span is a bit short then I'll probably take a week off before writing the next story. I have no idea how long this will all take but I'm hoping it will all work out and you'll like it. Thank you once again to Nesthellshert for editing and dealing with my craziness. I own nothing. The Big Four belong to Dreamworks, Disney, and their rightful creators and Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Ships go like this for this story, Flynzel, Frostcup, Merelsa, Anna x Christoph, and Mavis x Jonny. Now let's get to it.**

Act 1 Rapunzel, Sailor Sun

It always started with an image of the sun. Not like when you see it in the sky down on Earth but more like you see it in a picture of the solar system. A mulch of color ranging from burnt red to neon yellow. Then as the dream continued it got closer and closer till it was inside the sun, revealing a series of islands suspended throughout the space inside. On the largest island sat a massive golden castle. And running down the grand stairs to the garden was a beautiful girl marked as a princess by the jeweled ring wrapped around her brow. Her mile-long golden locks billowed behind her as she ran stopping only when she reached the bottom. She looked around, fist to her chest breathing heavily. It wasn't her eyes that found what she was looking for but rather her ears. She twirled around finding the boy partially hiding behind a great oak tree. Lighting up like, well, the sun, she ran for him letting him pull her into his arms as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Miss Corona."

She groaned burrowing further into her pillow.

"Miss Corona, it's time to get up." The voice called again.

"… Alright." She called out sitting up slowly. "Thank you."

"Be down for breakfast in ten minutes."

"I will." She promised.

She waited until the sound of retreating footsteps to disappear before she sighed getting up and stumbling over to her easel.

"Who are you?" she wondered aloud staring at the bare bone painting of a prince and a princess embracing in a loving kiss.

She had been dreaming about them for as long as she could remember, she just couldn't figure out who they were supposed to be. With a sigh she turned her back on it and went to her wardrobe. One of the few freedoms she had was picking out her own clothing. For today she decided to where a white baggy V-neck t-shit tucked into a light pink mini skirt complete with pascal purple leggings. No shoes. She never wore shoes. Barely leaving the house or going outside she never felt the need. Because of that she only owned one pair that collected a good bit of dust. Once that was done she went to her vanity running her brush through her knee length blonde hair before braiding it to keep it maintained. That all done and with five minutes till she had to be down for breakfast she got up and headed down.

The Corona mansion was modest in size as far as mansions goes so it didn't take long to enter the dinning room. She expected it to be empty as it always was. Both her parents were doctors of sorts. Her mom was a pediatrician while her dad was a phycologist so they had early mornings and late nights. She hardly ever saw them these days. Yet when she entered the room she was met with both her mother and father sitting at one end of the long table. Taken aback by this she hesitated at the doorway.

"Don't linger in the door like that, Rapunzel." Her mother said gently. "Come sit."

"Y-yes." She nodded padding over to the seat next to her father.

He chuckled.

"Still refusing to wear shoes I see." He smiled fondly at her.

"There is no need to wear them if I never go anywhere." Rapunzel shrugged taking her seat.

"Honestly." Her mother sighed though she smiled at her daughter's antics. "Such a silly girl."

"Um," she began fiddling with her skirt. "Speaking of going somewhere, I was wondering, I mean I'm fifteen now and, I was hoping that maybe you would let me go into the city."

"Rapunzel." Her mother warned.

"Please, I don't have to go alone."

"I'm sorry dear but we don't have the time to take you." Her father sighed trying to divert the conversation so as not to lead to a fight. "Whatever you want we could pick up or get online if you would like."

"That's…" she wanted to argue but knew that it was a lost cause. She's been having this battle with her parents for years. It should have been obvious to her by now that they would never let her leave. "No, never mind. I don't need anything."

"Well then, let's enjoy a nice breakfast before your father and I have to head to work." her mother smiled.

She nodded beginning to nibble one her French toast with false contentment.

About half an hour later she said goodbye to her parents before heading to the study to wait for her tutor to show up for her studies. This was how her days always went. Eat breakfast, study till the late afternoon then have the rest of the evening to herself to do as she wished if she stayed within the walls of her mansion home. It was how her life has been since she was ten and it was a life that she couldn't help but resent. It wasn't uncommon for someone in her position to want to be free of the four walls of home. To go to school and go shopping with friends. Instead she let her parents buy her clothes and stayed locked away in her home with nothing but her books and paints to keep her entertained. She would say that her parents are over protective, but considering how she was almost adducted when she was barely a month old she could understand where they're coming from. Still it didn't make her feel any better.

So she sat through her studies, which wasn't that big of a chore. She enjoyed learning and it was a great way to pass the time. With a short break for a snack and then lunch she finished her studies and thanked her tutor with a broad smile before heading up to her room. She contemplated painting but decided to do some reading instead. All day she felt her pent-up frustrations threatening to burst from her and she didn't think pondering over her dream would make her feel any better. Then again, reading didn't do much either, she just ended up looking out her window longingly.

"Why do they have to be so absurd?" she sighed falling against her bed. "Don't they trust that I can handle myself. I've only been taking self-defense classes since I was five. I want to see the city. They don't even take me to their Christmas parties, not that I would want to go, but still. Ugh!"

Burring her face in her pillow she could only think about what it would be like to be a normal girl and do normal things. Well by general standards she was normal, but she wished she didn't have so many restrictions. Though part of it was her fault. She could never stand up to her parents and tell them to get over the past like she wanted. In a way, their fear was justified. She was almost taken when she was a baby. They were only trying to protect her, she couldn't blame them for that.

And yet…

"I wanna go outside!" she sighed pouting like a child.

Acting like this wasn't something she normally did but after so many years she was getting fed up with this.

"I can't take it." She growled. "It wouldn't kill them if I went out for just an hour or two."

She nodded feeling confident in her decision. Grabbing her shoes—a pair of black ballet flats—and slipping them on she quietly crept through the halls until she reached the back door. Once when the coast was clear she ran for the fence and jumped it without any trouble. Once on the other side she took off running in the direction of down town. It wasn't until she was maybe half a mile away that she suddenly stopped.

"What am I doing." She cried. "I can't do this to my parents. This will kill them. I should go back." Sighing she turned back head hung taking a few steps before turning again. "But what they don't know won't hurt them. I'm going to see the outside world… but they'll freak and never trust me again. I'll never be let out then. I should just go home… But… what if this is the only chance I'll get. I should take it… right? But…"

Back and forth like this she went. Taking three steps forward then three steps back. She was making herself dizzy both because she was walking circles and because she couldn't make up her mind.

"Ugh, I don't know what to do." She cried gripping her hair.

"You keep screaming like that and someone is gonna assume you escaped an asylum." Someone snickered at her.

Now embarrassed and even more angry she whipped around to give whoever a stern tongue lashing.

"It's rude to ease drop like that. You should really-" she paused mid-sentence suddenly transfixed by the figure.

He was a boy maybe a year older than her with thick brown locks and soulful brown eyes that penetrated her very soul. His look was so intense she felt the need to back up. He himself seemed stunned by her as well and couldn't form much of a coherent sentence and had to shake his head to clear it.

"Just keep it down." He chuckled. "What is your issue anyway."

"N-nothing." She stuttered looking away. "I just, don't know if I want to go to town or not."

"Why don't you know?"

"N-no reason."

"Well just go. Can't hurt anything, unless you're too scared to go alone. Well see you around." he called as he walked away.

She watched him with a mix of annoyance and wonder.

"What a rude guy." She huffed crossing her arms. Still she had to make up her mind. "I'm not going back, I have to see the city simple as that."

With that she stormed forward already forgetting the grief she'll be causing her parents.

It didn't take her long till she was in the thick of the town surrounded by people hustling and bustling back and forth as they went about their day. She marveled it all with unbridled glee not sure where she should go first. When she spotted an arcade, she stopped in to check out the games. Turned out she wasn't that bad at most of them. A few games later she began to get bored and left to find something else. She ended up in a clothing store, not really intending on buying anything but enjoying looking around. She continued like this stopping in whatever shop that caught her eye. In all honesty, it wasn't as exciting as she thought it would be but rather gave her a sense of peace. She enjoyed milling around like this feeling like she had no burdens to bare or appointments to keep. It brought a tranquil smile to her lips.

"Oh, my god. Someone do something!"

She paused turning to see what was all the commotion. To her shock and horror, she saw that a small chameleon was running back and forth in the middle of a busy street barely dodging cars of as they rushed by.

"Oh no." she gasped.

Before she even knew what was happening she was running for the street. Civilians watched as she did so crying out for her to stop and that it was too dangerous. Being as mindful of the oncoming traffic as she could she rushed out stooping for just a second to snatch the tiny lizard before leaping out onto the opposite sidewalk, feeling the burning friction of a fender just as she made it.

"Ow." She moaned looking down seeing where the car had clipped her ripping her legging on her left leg. It wasn't a serious wound, just a small scrape. "That was close, could've been a lot worse. Are you okay little guy."

The chameleon looked up at her with what looked like a smile appearing to be uninjured.

"It seems you're okay." she smiled patting its head. "I'm glad."

"That was close you could have seriously been hurt."

"Huh." She looked up to find a tall boy roughly her age with shocking white hair and blue eyes staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked spotting her leg. "Oh no your bleeding."

"No it's fine." She waved him off. "It's just a scrape. I've got some antiseptic in my bag and a band aid. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" he asked looking skeptical.

"Yeah, don't worry. My parents are doctors so they made sure I've always known how to take care of myself."

"Well that's a relief I guess." He sighed looking down at the chameleon fondly. "Such a little thing causes so much trouble."

"Do you know this lizard?" she asked.

"I do. I was taking care of him for a friend but sadly that friend can't take him back and I can't take care of him for too much longer. I've been trying to find him a new home but haven't had too much luck. I was just out walking with him when he suddenly took off. Thank you for saving him." He bowed his head gratefully.

"No problem, I just did what anyone else would have done."

At this he became a little more serious.

"I don't think so. I saw as so many people stood by and just watched or saw but moved on like there was nothing to worry about. Few people have the courage or compassion you showed."

"Oh um, well…" she didn't really have the words to reply to that.

"Anyway, I should probably take him. Still got to find a new home for him." The boy smiled holding out his hands for the lizard.

Suddenly she didn't want him to take the little guy.

"Um, if you don't mind I'll take him." She blurted out.

"… Really?" he raised a brow. "You sure you want to."

"Yeah, I mean I'm an only child and don't see my parents very often so I could use a little friend."

He scrutinized her for a minute before giving a small smile and shrug.

"Well he likes you, so I guess it couldn't hurt anything." He nodded patting the little lizard's head. "His name is Pascal and he really likes fruit. Particularly oranges."

"He can have all the vitamin C he wants." She smiled.

"I got to go run some more errands before heading home. I'll see you around, kay." He smiled and started to head off.

"Oh, hang on a second." She called reaching for him.

"Yes?"

"Um, well believe it or not this is the first time I've been downtown." She blushed timidly. "Could you tell me where the library would be."

He smiled at this. She wasn't sure why but that smile looked familiar, like the smile of an old friend you haven't seen in a while. It only served to confuse her more since she had no idea what she said to make him smile like that.

"You enjoy reading?" he asked.

"Yeah, well I enjoy learning. Books are the best way to do that."

His smile grew as he pointed over to a building next to a little café.

"That's it there. If you keep Pascal in your bag he'll behave enough so you don't get kicked out."

"Thank you." She smiled turning around to head for the wonders that the library held.

The boy watched as she went, that fond smile still in place.

"I'm glad we found her Pascal." He murmured softly. "I'll keep looking for the others. I leave her wellbeing in your capable claws. Till next time my friend."

With that he turned heading in the opposite direction.

"Wow!" Rapunzel gasped seeing the walls lined with shelves and isles of books. "This place is amazing."

She skipped from isle to isle picking up books and flipping through them before something else caught her eye and she moved on telling herself she'd come back. Eventually she ended up in the mythology section and sitting down right at the shelf with a rather thick volume a smile plastered on her face.

Only to be torn off a second later.

VERB-RING. VERB-RING. VERB-RING.

She had to cover her mouth with both hands to muffle the startled cry that tore through her. Quickly she rushed to grab her phone and quiet it so it wouldn't incur the wrath of the librarian. When she finally found it, she silenced it and stared fearfully at the name.

"Mom…" she gulped before taking a deep calming breath and putting the phone to her ear. "Hi mom, what's up?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" her mother shrieked on the other end.

 _Busted._ She mentally winced.

"What do you mean?" she asked hoping that she had just missed an appointment or something and could play off painting in her room.

"You know what I mean." Her mother hissed. "Your body guard has been looking for you for hours. You're not at the house, where are you?"

 _So very busted._

"Okay don't be mad, but I snuck out." She whimpered.

"YOU WHAT!?"

Rapunzel hand to pull away from the phone to keep her ear drum from shattering.

 _Now you're in for it._

"Why would you do such a thing? What were you thinking?"

"That I could use a bit of freedom." She sighed.

"What was that?" her mother growled.

"I said I needed some air."

"You could have gotten that at the estate. Why would you leave."

"Because mom I haven't been out of the mansion since I was born. I just wanted to see the city."

"You know how dangerous that its."

"I know, just as I know that I can handle myself. I've been learning self-defense since I could walk. Mom I-"

"Enough!"

Hearing the stern tone in her mother's voice Rapunzel cut herself off, waiting for what she knew would be the final say in the argument.

"Where are you, I'll have your body guard come pick you up immediately."

"… I'm at the library." She lamented pitifully.

"Wait for him outside and don't move. We'll talk more about this after your father and I get home. I can't believe you would do something like this."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"Just get home." With that she hung up leaving Rapunzel to stare at the phone fighting unwanted tears.

"I just, wanted to see the city and be normal for once." She murmured putting the phone away. "Why can't they understand?"

Feeling a poke at her knee she looked down to see the little chameleon looking up at her sadly turning a deep shade of blue to match. She smiled down at him lifting him up so she could peck his forehead with a soft kiss, right on the sun mark. This made him turn pink.

"Don't worry." She smiled down at him. "I'll figure out how to convince them that they're being over protective. It'll all work out."

Letting the lizard rest on her shoulder she exited the library just to sit on the front steps and wait for her ride. That is until she caught the whiff of something amazing, like cinnamon and brewing coffee. She wasn't a fan of the bitter taste of the beverage however the smell was lovely. Following her nose, she spotted the café next to the library.

"Couldn't hurt to get a warm cup while I wait." She smiled down at the little reptile as he chirped his approval.

Brushing herself off she skipped next door waiting patiently in the line once when she entered browsing the menu as she did so.

"Ooh. I know what I'm getting." She smiled hopping up to the counter, beaming. "One sixteen-ounce organ chai with whipped cream on top."

"Sure thing, and would you like a little treat for the little guy?" The barista nodded to Pascal.

"You can do that?" she gaped.

"Yeah, well mostly we hand out dog treats. Most people carry around dogs. But I'm sure there is something we have for the little one."

"If you have any fruit he'll eat it."

"Alright, can I get a name?"

"Rapunzel."

"Like the fairy tale princess?"

"Yeah…"

"That's so cool." The barista smiled, grabbing something behind the counter coming back with a grape. "Here you go little guy."

Chirping happily Pascal let his tongue shoot out to latch onto the purple fruit pulling it into his mouth.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. I'll call out your name when its ready." She assured Rapunzel.

"Thank you." She nodded going to sit by the window while she waited.

She knew she was going to be in big trouble when she got home. Most likely they'll double the security making sure she can't sneak out again. They'll most likely have her body guard shadow her everywhere she goes. What little freedom she had in the mansion will be gone and all she did was try to see the city. All she wanted was to see the world outside her little one. She had tried to get them to agree to let her out while she was with her body guard but that never went well. They would never go for it. Always saying it was too dangerous. They were letting that night fifteen years ago, dictate her life and it was driving her insane.

"I just want to see the world." She sighed.

"Rapunzel." The barista called out.

Jumping from her chair she skipped to the counter.

"Thank you so much." She smiled spinning on her heels and running right into someone, spilling her chai all over herself. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Here let me help."

Looking up she saw a familiar face.

"Hey, you're that guy from the park this morning."

"And you're that loud girl from the park this morning." He smirked.

"You made me spill my chai tea." She whined looking down at herself. "I was looking forward to drinking it."

"I can buy you another one." He offered. "Just wait here."

Right at that moment she saw her body guard's car go by the front window.

"Oh no." she cried.

"Hey where are you going?" he called after her.

She didn't answer, she didn't have time, she had to catch her body guard before he reported to her parents she was missing again.

"I'm here!" she called out to the car chasing it down. "I'm here, don't leave without me!"

"Hey, at least give me your name." the boy called out only to be met with nothing.

She hopped in the black Mercedes and was gone.

"That girl…" he murmured to himself. "She seems like more trouble than she's worth and yet…"

Meanwhile, in a darker part of the world there was a boy with great power and a dark heart. He stood before a mirror showing him images of the sky. His power came from not only the darkness that was released not so long ago but the heavens themselves. He served the darkness making the heaven's bend to their will. They had waited to execute their plans and now was the time. They needed to find her, so say's his master.

"Heaven's bring me life, give me able minions who will do as I say without question. I beckon thee now, grant me my wish." He called strongly giving the heavens no room to refuse.

Lighting sparked from the mirror till it was a steady stream flowed from the glass surface. The stream separated in two striking the ground. It sparked there for a moment before two hulking figures stood there waiting for their orders.

"Master," one said.

"What is your wish?" said the other.

"Go, find the princess." The boy ordered. "She gives off an extraordinary energy, follow her trail and bring her back here. Our master wishes to have her."

"As you wish." They said in unison disappearing in a flash of light.

"I will not fail. My master will have the princess." He swore to himself glaring at the mirror.

She was dreading the whole ride home. The only thing keeping her from jumping out the car at once was the little green chameleon sitting in her lap. Focusing on him made her feel less tense. She supposed that no matter what happened with her parents in the end she had a friend now to keep her from feeling lonely. But still, she didn't want to be locked away anymore. Not after all she has seen and experienced today. The little shops and the people, the world was so big outside her isolated mansion home. She hadn't even seen much of the world, just the city she has lived in since she was born and yet it was all so amazing. There was no way she could go back to being locked up like before.

"I'm just gonna have to make them realize." She nodded to herself. "I'll make them see that I can handle myself and can be trusted out in the world… or I could just keep sneaking out."

Pascal chirped in a chuckle of sorts making Rapunzel smile. Whatever happened next, she would handle it. With or without her parent's permission she would be free.

They made it to the estate in just a few short minutes though the sun had already gone down. Once the car stopped she got out running up the steps then to her room. Until her parents came home she didn't want anything to do with anyone. She just wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts. She needed to come up with a solid argument before she faced her parents so she at least had a fighting chance. And that is how she ended up pacing from her bed to her easel without even bothering to change her ripped and stained clothes.

"I just need to come up with a way to explain to them why I can be trusted out there in the world." She hissed to herself fingers to her chin in thought. "Something that would work. I could use the fact that I saved Pascal as a key point. Then again they'll think I'm reckless and silly for running into traffic for a little lizard."

"Something I am very grateful for by the way."

She paused mid step blinking confused at the ground.

"Who… who said that?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"I did." Following the voice, she met the eyes of Pascal sitting atop her easel. He smiled at her tilting his head. "Hello."

"…um… WHAAAAAAA!" she screamed backing up until she hit the wall. "THE LIZARD IS TALKING!"

"Please, call me Pascal." He said gently. "I have been looking for you, Rapunzel."

"St-stay away!" She stuttered inching closer to her door. "Don't come any closer."

"Please, Rapunzel calm down." Pascal soothed raising his claws in surrender. "I'm not here to hurt you. I need your help. You're one of the only people who can help me. Please I must carry out my mission."

"M-mission?"

"Yes, I have been given the mission to find my princess and protect her from the coming threat. The seal has been broken. Only the princess can stop history from repeating itself. With the power of the Solar Golden Crystal she will save this world and our future. I must find her. But I can't do it alone. I need the help of the princess's reincarnated guardians, the Solar Guardians, to find and protect her until she is strong enough to defeat this evil. Please Rapunzel, I know you are one of the guardians. Help me find the others, and my princess. I beg you please."

"Um, hold on… what… I mean what are you talking about? How are you talking?"

"See this mark on my forehead." He looked up to the sun mark. "This allows me to talk to you and use a few other gifts."

"That explains very little." She whined.

"Just please trust me and take this."

The spot on his brow glowed seeming to summon something. The object glowed brightly before the light faded leaving behind a golden brooch to fall into her open palms. Now that it wasn't glowing she could see that it was made into the shape of the sun with nine points and a topaz gem encrusted in the center.

"What is this?" she asked blinking rapidly.

"Put it on and call out Sun." Pascal told her.

"… and why would I do that?"

"Because it will prove to you that I'm telling the truth." He urged. "And if nothing happens then you can throw me out if you want. What does it hurt if you just try?"

 _He has a point._

"I'm gonna regret this." She gulped putting on the brooch. "SUN!"—as she said it her voice continued of its accord— "CELESTIAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

She was engulfed in a pillar of gold light, swallowing her, changing her. When it faded she was wearing a whole new outfit. A sailor uniform skimped up for a girl. The skirt was a purple while the bust was white with a purple bow on the chest and a purple sailor cape on the back. Her hands and arms were covered up to her elbow by a pair of white gloves yet her feet where bare. On her forehead was the same sun symbol that Pascale wore. Her hair was still in its braid, or at least half of it was. The rest fell loosely touching her ankles. To put it simply, she was somehow turned into a cosplayer.

"W-what's happened to me?" she cried looking down at herself.

"See you are a Solar Guardian." Pascal smiled. "Your Sailor Sun, guardian of love and dreams."

"I'm what?" she gaped still not understanding anything.

"It will all come to you in time. For now, turn back and I'll explain what I ca-"

"HELP ME!"

"Huh?" Rapunzel gasped looking around her room. "Pascal, did you hear that?"

"What is it? What do you hear?" he asked urgently.

"OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"I can hear someone calling for help." She said trying to pinpoint the sound.

"Focus on the brooch, it will tell you where to go. Normally one of the other guardians has this ability but we'll make do with what we have. Now focus."

She nodded, still lost, placing a hand over the brooch and listening to what it wanted to tell her.

"PLEASE, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Focusing on the voice she was shown a vision. The barista she saw earlier today at the café, it was her and she was being attacked. Two hulking figures radiating power towered over her as she cried.

"Oh no." Rapunzel cried running for the door without a second thought.

"Sailor Sun, wait for me." Pascal called running after her.

She wasn't sure how she made it past the security or her guards all she knew was that someone was in danger and she had to do something about it. She ran and ran, unaware of the pain her feet should have been in due to her bare feet. Yet they did not hurt. She felt stronger like it would take more than a rough terrain or sharp gravel to tear into her skin. Though she barley registered that too. All she could think about was pushing herself faster just so she could get to the café in time.

"Hang in there, I'm coming." She promised.

"I don't think she's here." One of the brutish red headed men sighed.

"But we tracked her energy here." The other, a shorter one sporting an eyepatch, groaned.

"That just means she was here at some point during the day, not that she's here. We'll just have to pick the trail back up."

"What do we do about her?"

They looked the lone barista they caught closing. She had passed out a moment ago, unable to take the panic that had sunk into her heart. There was only one solution.

"Kill her. She's seen us and we can't have her blabbing her mouth about what she saw."

"Fine, but you better pick up the trail quick. The longer we take on this the more impatient our master becomes."

"Whatever just get it done." the one without the eyepatch huffed.

"Sorry about this girly." Eyepatch grinned morphing his hand into a long-curved blade. "Nothing personal."

"Get away from her right now!"

Both men startled jumping from the barista, staring wide eyed at the front door where the silhouette of a girl in a mini skirt stood against the light of the moon.

"Who the hell are you." No eyepatch growled.

"I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and dreams, I am Sailor Sun." she called striking a pose letting one arm across her chest and the other over her head before moving so one hand was on her hip and the other was pointing. "And in the name of the Sun, I will punish you."

… _what am I doing. Why am I posing like some anime character, and this introduction… god I probably look ridiculous._ She moaned to herself. _On the upside, it is kind of fun._

"Sailor Sun, never heard of her how about you brother?" no eyepatch chuckled.

"Never. Let's waste her and get this over with." Eyepatch hissed. "You have no idea what you walked into little girl. We're the Stabbington brothers."

"Funny never heard of you either." She grinned getting in a fighting stance. "Bring it eyepatch."

Both brothers chuckled letting their hands become curved sickle blades.

"Oh," she gaped taking a step back. "Well that changes things."

"Say your farewell, brat." No eyepatch growled lunging at her.

With a shriek, she jumped out of the way barley missing the second blade from the other brother. This wasn't going well. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. All she could do was jump out of the way. What else could she do.

"Pascal, what do I do?" she cried dodging another attack.

"Focus, Sailor Sun. Summon your power." He called back to her.

"How do I do tha- aah!" she tripped over her own feet falling to the ground with a cry.

"Now I've got you." Eyepatch grinned manically as he brought down his scythe blade.

She screamed bracing herself for the pain. Yet it did not come. Instead a great force suddenly hit the brute, knocking him against the furthest wall from Sailor Sun.

"What the hell was that?" no eyepatch squawked seeing his brother knocked down.

"Picking on girls is so ungentlemanly." A low gentle voice chuckled from in front of Sailor Sun.

She looked up to see a man, wearing blue and black spandex and a pair of visor sunglasses. Unlike her, he looked like a real superhero from a comic book. His hair was slicked back as flat as it could go looking black in the moon light. He was tall and lean with noticeable muscles. Everything about him screamed hero causing a great sense of relief to wash over Sailor Sun. A sense of safety and security putting her at ease.

"Not another one. Who the fuck are you." Eyepatch snarled.

"I am the vigilante of the night known simply as Rider. I was out on my patrol when I heard all the commotion."

"Damn it, just kill them both." No eyepatch order charging Rider.

"Listen, while I'm keeping them occupied you summon that power the lizard was talking about." He said so that only Sailor Sun could here. "I don't know why, but I think you're the only one that can defeat these goons. Don't worry, you got this."

He gave her a soft smile making her heart flip.

"Ye-yeah." She nodded. "You can count on me."

"Good." He nodded back. "Alright boys, let's see if you can catch me."

With that he was off in a blur. Moving too fast for any human to track. The brother struggled to find him but he kept their attention no matter what.

"Pascal, what do I need to do?" she asked the lizard not wanting to make Rider do all the work.

"Hold out your hand and call out, **SUN SOLAR FRYING!** " Pascal urged.

"Okay, you got it." She nodded holding out her hand. " **SUN SOLAR FRYING!** "

Her hand glowed slowly taking the shape of a… a frying pan?

She didn't have time to question it. As soon as the pan was formed it began to get hot. A blazing light grew in the bowl of the pan just waiting.

"Rider, get out of the way!" she cried waiting till he did so before flinging the light. "Take this!"

The light spiraled in the air till it collided solidly with the Stabbington brothers. They screamed out in pain before turning to crispy charcoal statues then crumbling into ashes. Just like that that battle was over.

"Oh wow." Sailor Sun gasped falling to her knees. "That was intense."

"Quickly Sailor Sun, the girl needs your help." Pascal called from where the barista was slumped.

"Didn't I just help her?" she asked concerned rushing to her none the less.

"She may have sustained some trauma, use your hair and the healing song to heal her."

"My hair? Healing song?"

"Wrap your hair around her wrist and sing the first song that comes to your mind."

"Um… you know what, you've been right about everything so far so why not." She bobbed her head doing as he said.

" _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."_

She had never heard the song before. It just came to her. She could hear the melody so clearly, as if it were a mother's lullaby.

Though even after she sang the girl stayed unconscious.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Yes, she just needs rest is all." Pascal assured.

"Her hair glows." She heard Rider chuckle. "I didn't see that coming."

She turned back to him. What was it about this man? Her heart wouldn't stop racing when she saw him.

"Who are you?" she murmured.

"For now, I'm an ally." He smiled. "Now sorry, but I really must be going. Until next time, Sailor Sun."

"Uh, hey wait." She called running after the blur.

She didn't know why she did though, he was gone before she even got to her feet. Still she tried. But in the end, she could only stare down the road where he took off.

"Rider…" she sighed in wonder.

"You did really well, Rapunzel." Pascal smiled as he hopped onto her shoulder. "Your mother would be proud."

"My mom?" she raised her brow.

"I mean, if you could tell her. Which you can't."

"Not like she would believe me anyway. She's just planning to lock me away forever when she gets back… home. I FORGOT!" she cried taking off up the road. "I need to get back before they do."

"You know your agility is better in this form." Pascal informed her. "Take to the roof tops. It'll be faster."

"Whatever works." She groaned letting her body take charge.

She leaped with all her might landing vertically on the wall, but she didn't stop. Using the forward momentum that she had she pushed herself up. running up the side of the building till she ran past the roof into the air.

"Whoo-hoo!" she cried taking a tumble once she landed disbursing the impact with a roll. "That was amazing."

"Hurry." Pascal urged.

"Right." She nodded taking off.

This feeling was unlike anything she had every felt. Like she was flying. There were a couple of times when she slipped up, but it turns out that her hair can be used like a whip. It grows on command when she needs it letting her swing like she's on a vine. In no time at all she made it to the mansion. Leaping right over her fence and into her bedroom window.

"Now how do I get back into my normal clothes." She asked patting herself down. "I don't see a zipper on this thing."

"Just will it." Pascal told her.

Nodding she put her hands together willing her sailor suit away and her street clothes back. To her relief, they came back with a quickness, and right on time. Just as the sparkles and lights disappeared her door opened revealing a pair of pissed off looking parents.

"Mom, dad." She nodded.

"Explain yourself." Her mother growled, crossing her arms. "Why would you risk your safety like that?"

"Because…" sigh. "I'm tired of being trapped here. Mom I want to see the world outside this mansion. I got to see so much today. It was incredible."

"What could possibly be so interesting out there. You have everything you need right here." Her mom sighed throwing her hands in the air.

"Not freedom, or social interaction." Rapunzel argued. "Just today I had a conversation about my name with a total stranger. And I met a boy who called me brave and compassionate. I could make friends out there and not be alone anymore. Being here is so suffocating. I can hardly breathe without my body guard hovering over my shoulder. I experienced the greatest feeling today. I got to help a girl who was… being bullied and it made me feel like I had a purpose here. I know you want me to be a doctor and I still plan to become one, but a doctor needs to be charming. How can I put my patients at ease if I have no social graces? You don't even let me go to your Christmas parties. I have no experience with people. Letting me go out into the city more often so that I could learn these social graces. It'll be like a training exercise in a way. Please, don't lock me away anymore. Let me go out into the world."

She gave them her best determined stare not backing down for anything. For a moment, it seemed like they weren't going to budge. Still she remained patient. This was rewarded with a long heavy sigh from her mother.

"I hate that we let your tutors teach you to debate." She groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "If we say no you're just going to sneak out again aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ugh, fine. But on one condition; your body guard is to escort you and your phone must be on you always. Understood?"

"Um… yes, understood."

"Then we will allow it." Her father smiled.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes really." Her mother nodded.

"Yay, thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She cried wrapping them in her arms as tight as she could muster.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Her mother chastised. "You're still in hot water for sneaking out like that."

At this Rapunzel deflated.

"Yes mom." She whimpered.

"For that your astrology class is canceled for tomorrow."

"What but mom I love that lesson."

"I know. It's only for tomorrow you'll live."

"But I'll have to catch up."

"Well you should have thought about that before you snuck out."

"… fine."

"Well now that that's settled, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day." Her father chuckled.

"You have no idea." Rapunzel murmured glancing at Pascal.

"Goodnight dear." Her mother cooed pecking her forehead gently.

"Goodnight." She smiled watching them leave. As soon as they were gone she collapsed on her bed with a loud sigh. "I can't believe that worked."

"I'm impressed." Pascal chuckled hopping onto the bed with her. "Your debate skills are excellent."

"It was nothing, really just me grasping at straws." She looked over at the painting of the princess and the prince, her mind wondering to Rider for some reason. "I wonder who he is."

"Get some rest, Rapunzel. Tomorrow I will explain everything I can."

"Kay. Night Pascal."

"Goodnight, Rapunzel." He chirped curling up next to her.

Meanwhile in the darker parts of the world, a certain boy with a dark heart was plotting.

"That girl." He murmured. "She may be the key to finding the princess. I'll have to observe her and strike when the time is right. And once I've found the princess, my master will have all she needs to rule this rock. Just you wait Sailor Sun, I'm coming for you."

 **Whew that was fun. Let me know what you think and look forward to the next chapter. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Solar Guardians

 **This one is going to be so much fun. I love Merida and Sailor Mars is my favorite Sailor Guardian. Bear in mind that the uniforms are not going to be at all like the ones from the manga and anime. Not in color anyway. And some of their powers are going to be a bit different too. I'm trying to make this slightly original while staying in the AU. Also, let it be known I'm not Scottish and can barely use an accent when talking so I had to use an app of sorts for Merida's dialogue. I'm really sorry if it's inaccurate. I did what I could. Anyway lets get on with it. Thank you again to** **Neshthellshert for being an amazing editor and helping me find Rapunzel's voice. Still can't stop hearing your voice whenever Pascal talks… it's getting a little weird. I don't own anything the big four belongs to Disney and Dreamworks and their amazing creators. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, thank you for making such a wonderful story. Now enjoy everyone.**

Act 2: Merida, Sailor Mars

 _Thes is so borin'._ Merida sighed staring out the window. I'd much raither be ridin' wi' angus ur at archery club ur both.

"Miss Dunbroch."

She jumped as the teacher called her name.

"Aye." She answered.

"Please read from where I left off." Her teacher a pinch faced woman clicked.

"Och, um sure." Merida nodded looking down at her text book. "Uh, whaur was it ye left aff at?"

"Oh honestly if you don't intend to pay attention then why bother coming to class?" miss pinch face sighed.

Humiliated the fiery red head slumped in her chair blowing a stray curly auburn strand out of her face.

 _Coz mah mom is makin' me._ she growled mentally, crossing her arms.

The rest of the day went on like that. Boring class after boring class. She really hated school. The only reason she put up with it was because, she didn't have any choice. That and archery club. She kept her grades up just fine, since that was the only way she could stay in the club, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Lunch time was a small relief, even though she spent it alone out on the campus lawn. She hating being inside, there were to many distractions and people. With people came complications.

"Jist ignore it." She sighed closing her eyes. "It's not thaur if ye ignore it."

What she was referring to was the little blur wispy fire ball just a few feet from where she rested, becoming her to follow it.

"Jist ignore it." She sighed again rolling away from it.

This was just one of the odd things she sees. For all intense and purposes Merida, would be considered a psychic. She would receive premonitions of the past and future every now and then without any warning, she could see peoples auras—this one was easy to ignore since she could block it out once she got used to someone's presence—and these little blue fire balls that she assumed where will-o-wisps. Being Scottish she was privy to the lore and legends of her home land. They were supposed lead you to your fate, but all they did was lead her to trouble. When she was younger she would tell other kids and her parents about what she saw. Her mom would indulge her "fantasies" while her father gently told her she wasn't seeing anything. The kids however were brutal. Because they couldn't see anything like she did they assumed she was making it up and made fun of her for being a liar. Now if anyone knew anything about Merida it was that her red hair wasn't just for show. She was a bit of a hot head and would get aggressive with anyone that called her a liar. This landed her in detention often enough. Eventually her mother—once a supporter of what she said she saw—told her it was time to stop with the make-believe games and grow up. After that she avoided people all together and became one of the quietest people in the world. She never talked to anyone. This didn't make her less of a target though. Every now and then someone would catch her looking off into the distance and assumed she was looking at something that wasn't there. She was thought to be crazy and so every time she was caught staring off into space they assumed she was having an episode and seeing things. So, they would hassle her. She did her best to ignore it, taking her frustration out at archery club. Letting her anger fly away with the arrows she let loose. But still everyday she was plagued by visions which she had to claim as headaches, random aura jumping out and surprising her and worst of all whenever the will-o-wisps would show up beckoning her away. So many times she wanted to follow them knowing they would lead her to something better, but she couldn't. She had too many responsibilities as the eldest child of the Dunbroch family. And that was the end of it. That was her life from now till she was married off or something happened to change it.

 _Loch that'll ever happen._ She growled to herself as she made her way to the archery fields. _Coopon it dunbroch, yoo're gonnae end up in a loveless marriage whaur he'll spend his nicht wi' his secretary an' yoo'll be it ridin' angus shootin' at passin' targets. at leest yoo'll be a wee canty._

She was wallowing so deeply in her self-pity, it would take a light as bright as a full moon on a clear night to guide her to the surface.

And that's what she found.

She had just reached the door to the girl's locker room when he passed by. A boy wearing the same uniform she did—boy's version, obviously—and his hair was icy white. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was his aura. Most peoples were a faint colored outline easily ignored. This boy's, however, was blazing. It demanded her attention like a flare. She couldn't look away. It was silver in color flowing freely out of the boy like it didn't have a care in the world. It drew her in. So much so that she didn't realize she had gone after him, not until he turned blinking confusedly at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked tilting his head.

"Um… no, ah don't think so." She shook her head still dazed.

"Then do you mind letting go of my arm?" he asked looking down at where her hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist.

"Och, sorry." She cried pulling back staring at her hand.

"You okay?" he asked bending down so he was level with her eyes. "You look like you saw a ghost."

At this she started fuming.

"Och, real funay." She hissed clenching her fists. "Next yoo'll ask me tae gaze intae a crystal baa an' see if ah see mah future in an asylum. Weel ye can gang dife aff a bridge fur aw Ah caur."

With that she turned on her heel rushing into the locker room ignoring whatever he was calling out to her.

"I didn't mean to offend you… and she isn't listening." He sighed rubbing his neck with a fond smile. "You still the same as ever, passionate and quick tempered. I'll have to tell Pascal I found you. It'll be good to have you on our side again."

With that he turned back, stuffing his hands in his pockets and headed for the front of the school. He had a busy day ahead of him. The others were still out there and he needed to find them, so this could all be resolved quickly.

"Wow, this place is so busy." Rapunzel marveled watching the packed streets.

"Of course, the school hours are over. Most students are out having fun now." Pascal nodded from atop her head.

"Huh, well either way let's go to the library." She smiled taking of in said direction. "But first I think I'll get a chai tea. I didn't get it last time so I'm getting it now-"

She paused completely transfixed by what she saw. A girl wearing a prep school uniform with a blue plaid skirt and black sweater vest over a button up dress shirt was walking on the opposite side walk looking less then content. Her hair was a deep red bouncing in uncontrollable curls atop her head reaching past her shoulders, eyes the color of the sky, and skin a pale white practically alabaster. She was beautiful and had this air about her that made you stare. Which is what Rapunzel was doing, to her horror.

"Why does such a pretty girl look so unhappy?" she wondered following the girl with her eyes.

Pascal followed her gaze and gasped.

 _That's the girl my informant told be about._

As if sensing their gazes, the red head's eyes shot in their direction glaring at them.

"Whoa." Rapunzel cringed at the heated stare. "She's intense."

The glare was gone almost as soon as it appeared however. Spotting them the red head froze staring in awe, her mouth agape like a fish. She stayed there for a moment before suddenly taking off like a bullet up the sidewalk and out of sight.

"What was that about?" Rapunzel wondered worriedly. "Did I offend her?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Rapunzel." Pascal assured. "But I have a feeling about that girl. We should keep our eyes out for her."

"Why, what do you sense?"

"She may be one of us."

"Really?"

 _Come to think of it, I did feel something when I saw her. I just don't know what. Maybe I was feeling her power. I hope she's one of us. She was so pretty._

"Rapunzel, are you listening to me?" Pascal suddenly asked.

"Oh sorry, Pascal, what was that?" she asked looking up.

"I said, the next time you see her you should try to befriend her."

"Sure, even if she isn't a Solar Guardian it would be nice to have a friend." She smiled turning back to the café.

The smell of the café was as heavenly as it was the other day. It relaxed her in a way she didn't know was possible. If she could make her room smell like this she would pay any amount of money for it. But for now, she would settle for a cup of tea.

"One cappuccino double expresso."

Her eyes shot open—though she didn't remember when she closed them—and she eeped at the sight of who was in front of her.

"You." She gaped.

"Oh hey, I was wondering if I would see you again." The boy smirked.

She rolled his eyes unaffected by his smooth talk.

"You're the jerk who spilled my tea on me yesterday." She crossed her arms raising the brow.

"And you're the girl that ran into me and made me spill her tea all over her." he shot back.

"I didn't make you do anything."

"Well however you want to look at it I did offer to buy you a new cup. Speaking of which why don't I do that now?"

She scrutinized him looking up at Pascal who only shrugged but still gave the tall boy with stubble a warning growl.

"Why is he glaring at me?" the boy asked eyeing the lizard.

"He doesn't trust you." She shrugged.

"Say's the girl who talks to herself in the middle of a park."

"Are you going to buy me the drink or not?"

"Now, now keep your hair in it's braid, I'll buy you your drink. What is it you want anyway?"

"A sixteen-ounce organ chai tea with whipped cream on top." She beamed following him back to the counter.

"Ick." He cringed. "How can you stand such overly sweet stuff. And adding whipped cream to it. Your teeth must be hurting."

"My teeth are fine." she pouted. "You're one to talk, you know that double expresso is a heart attack waiting to happen, right."

"Hey it keeps me going and gets my school work done and it tastes good."

"See you can't judge me then."

"Or you're just too young to drink like a groan up." he shrugged. "What grade are you in anyway, seventh?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm a ninth grade homeschool student."

"Ah, that explains a lot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. One sixteen-ounce organ chai with whipped cream on top." He ordered from the barista.

"Oh hello again." She said to Rapunzel.

"Hi." Rapunzel smiled leaning into the counter. "I heard that there was an attempted robbery last night. Is everything alright."

"Oh, I guess it made the news huh." The girl smiled embarrassed. "Nothing was taken, but these two guys showed up while I was closing, it looked like their hands were changed into knives. I thought I was going to die… so I passed out. But when I woke up I felt better than I had in days. Weird huh?"

"Yeah, really weird." Rapunzel smiled forcing a laugh.

 _I guess my hair really helped her. That's a relief. It also seems like she doesn't remember anything about Sailor Sun, also good news._

The incident last night had made it into the news, saying that there was a robbery at the café but nothing was taken. The barista was attacked but showed no physical damage. Or at least that was all that Rapunzel saw on the news before her tutor showed up.

"Oh yeah, I saw that this morning." The boy piped in. "There was footage from the shops security cameras."

"What?" Rapunzel gaped.

 _This can't be good._

"Yeah, I saw that too." The barista nodded enthusiastically. "After I passed out these two superheroes show up and turned the guys to ash. The girl in the mini skirt did that. If those brutes had been human I would have been appalled. But after watching the film it was obvious they weren't. Though she wouldn't have been able to do much if the guy with the super speed hadn't shown up. It was so cool. I wish I was awake for it."

 _Okay, maybe this isn't a bad thing._ Rapunzel sighed. _She's right though. If Rider hadn't shown up I would have been in serious trouble._

"Come to think about it, you kind of look like the girl on the footage." The barista suddenly cheered.

"What? Me?" Rapunzel forced a smile she hopped looked natural while Pascal tensed, ducking into her hair.

 _Calm down, play it off as a joke. They don't know the truth. Just be cool._

"She's right." The boy smiled knowing this conversation was making her uncomfortable.

"W-well I'm flattered that you would compare me to a super hero." She smiled tensely. "But I don't think I have the skill to do what that girl did."

"Yeah, that's true. I mean you can't even watch where you're going." The boy agreed. "You wouldn't be a very good hero after all."

"Did you know you're really rude." Rapunzel pouted.

"Anyway, I'll get your drink, in the meantime here's a grape for the little guy." The barista smiled holding the promised fruit.

Pascal chirped gleefully taking it chewing happily.

"Be right back." She smiled turning to the machines.

"You know, that lizard has a very interesting mark on its forehead." The boy pounder aloud suddenly.

This made both Rapunzel and Pascal tense.

"What, oh you mean the little sun mark I drew." Rapunzel hastily covered up.

"You drew that?"

"Yeah, he's so well behaved and just sat there. I was bored and I thought it would look good, and it does." She smiled.

 _This guy sure is nosey._ She groaned mentally.

"You're really good." He smiled.

"Th-thank you." She blushed.

"So now that we've run into each other three times, it might be a good time to introduce our selves. I'm Eugene Fitzherbert." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Rapunzel," she smiled. "Rapunzel Corona."

"It's nice to meet you, Rapunzel."

"Here you are. One organ chai." The barista chirped snapping them back to reality.

"Thank you." Rapunzel nodded, taking the cup.

"Well now that you've got your tea I'll be going. Got to get to work." Eugene sighed starting for the door.

"Where do you work?" Rapunzel asked truly curious.

"Why you planning on stalking me?"

"No, oh never mind." She ticked puffing out her cheeks.

"Tell you what. If we run into each other again, I'll tell you." He smiled waving to her as he walks on.

She watched him go, a longing in her heart she didn't understand.

 _Why won't my heart stop racing?_ She questioned herself. _It did this with Rider too. I don't understand._

 _That girl…_ Eugene pondered his own inner turmoil as he trekked. _The face, it was dark so I didn't get that good of a look, but the face. And the lizard with the sun mark. Is it possible that she is Sailor Sun? I'll have to keep an eye on her. There are just too many similarities for it to be coincidence. If it is her, that might explain why my heart beats the way it does now. I need to find out more. Maybe she can help me find the girl I'm looking for. Sailor Sun… who are you?_

"Miss, Dunbroch."

"Aye." Merida sighed, standing as straight as her back would allow.

"You need to project. In this world if you cannot speak well you will be appear as a billiard." Her instructor chastised.

"So." She shrugged. "They can think whit they want."

"There is no room for that kind of thinking. You must be conscious of how others see you at all times."

"'At soonds exhaustin'."

"Yes, it is." her instructor nodded flipping through her book.

"'En wa am ah daein it?"

"Because it is expected of you and everyone in your status. It's just how it is."

"Weel 'en mebbe things shoods change."

"Enough now." the instructor sighed. "From the top now. I would like to give your mother a good report by the end of the day."

"Ugh."

This was her life. Even after school she came home she had more studying. This kind of study wasn't mathematics or history. It was etiquette, language, and how to be a snob. She hated it. Every day she came home and dealt with the same annoying instructor that thought she was so important and treated Merida like a three-year-old. All she wanted to do was head out to the stable and ride with Angus on the property. Or even better head out to the country and just let loose with nothing but her horse, her bow, and her bravery.

 _Ur lack thereof._ She sighed. _Ah don't e'en hae th' coorage tae teel mah parents abit mah powers, ur 'at Ah don't want tae gang alang wi' thes train wreck._

Once when the torture session was done, Merida took off sprinting to her room changing into her worn jeans, tank top, turquois plaid button up, riding boots then grabbed her bow and rushed for the stables.

"Ye ready Angus?" she smiled at her great stallion who whinnied happily in reply. "'En let's go."

Not bothering to grab a bit or a saddle she hopped up grabbing his main and taking off. She was most at home on the back of her stallion roaming the outer reaches of the property. This is where she was meant to be and she knew it. All she wanted in life was to be out here with her horse roaming freely. But life didn't work like that. If she could she would run away and just go wander in the wilderness with nothing but what the forest provides. In the end, all she can hope for was that she would be wed off to a man who at least understood her position and would let her have a portion of the freedom she craved. But she didn't even have a say in who she would wed. her mother would decide that. And if her mother had her way the man she would marry would be a possessive ass. It wasn't that her mom wanted her daughter to suffer, she just thought that a girl didn't need to be out in the wilderness like Merida preferred. She thought a girl belonged in the home taking charge of the house hold and making sure everything was in order. This wasn't for the benefit of the man however, this was all for everyone else. Merida was expected to host many upon many parties and a show had to be put on for that. A show that Merida was not willing to put on. So she would most likely end up with a man that would rein her in. Merida had to revel in her freedom for as long as she could manage.

Yet there was something that plagued her free time. Thoughts of what she saw today, and of those people with the intense auras. Who were they?

Unable to out run the thoughts, she had Angus pull up by a stream where he could get a drink and she could lay back in the grass.

The most intriguing of the two had to be the girl with the shiny blonde hair. Her aura blazed like the sun. Burning an intense gold, reaching out to everyone with it cleansing light. But that wasn't the intriguing part. The will-o-wisps that would beckon her all the time were swarming her. There were so many around her she wandered if the girl felt them. And worst of all as soon as their eyes locked a vision suddenly assaulted Merida. In the vision, everything was bright gold as a massive palace towered over everything. For this girl to trigger all three parts of her powers she had to be important.

"Who are ye?" the fiery red head wondered aloud.

"Aha, I knew it." Rapunzel sighed staring at her laptop.

"What's wrong?" Pascal asked from her bed.

"I thought I recognized the uniform that girl was wearing so I checked it out, and I found it. She goes to Arendelle Academy. It's an extremely prestigious prep school."

"Great so now we know where to start." Pascal yawned. "Now how about going to bed."

"Fine, fine. I'm just so excited. I really hope she's a Solar Guardian." Rapunzel beaming crawling under the covers. "I can't wait to talk to her tomorrow."

The next day after her studies, Rapunzel and Pascal rushed to the academy hoping they could catch the girl before she went home. However, they weren't having much luck. Or rather none.

"I wonder if we missed her." Rapunzel sighed.

"We probably did. You did take longer with your astrology lesson than normal." Pascal agreed.

"I had a lot to catch up on." Rapunzel defended.

"Well in any case it looks like we're gonna have to try tomorrow."

"Alright let's go to the café then."

Merida had just finished with her archery practice and was heading home when she saw her.

 _It's er, 'at gurl wi' th' golden aura._ She gaped.

As the girl walked away a wisp would pop up with each step she took.

 _Ah should jist ignore it._ She thought, tittering. _But she is headin' in th' way Ah need tae go, an' mebbe if Ah follaw th' wisps they'll teel me whit is so special abit thes gurl._

With that resolve she snuck after her. Hiding behind whatever was appropriate to keep the girl from knowing she was following her. In her defense, she didn't know whether this girl was friend or foe and she doesn't trust easy, so it makes perfect sense to stalk someone like this. Or at least in her mind it did.

They ended up at the little café next to the library. She waited till the girl took a seat somewhere before going up and getting her own drink, a hot apple cider. This way if the girl spotted her she could use the ruse of just buying a cup to cover what she was really doing. When she got her cup, she sat close enough to listen in on what the girl was saying yet staying out of her immediate line of sight. And what she heard was a bit inconceivable.

"I don't know, Pascal. I mean how would we even know who this princess is if we saw her?" the girl said down to her little lizard.

"We'll know. She emits a very powerful kind of energy." The lizard said back quietly.

 _Th- th' lizard is talking!_ Merida had to muffle a cough that pressed against her lips.

"Okay, and she'll know where the Solar Golden Crystal is?"

"Most assuredly." The lizard nodded.

"But all the Solar Guardians need to be found first?"

"Yes. It won't be safe to bring the princess out into the open until all her guardians are gathered to protect her."

"And how do we find all of them?"

"I have an informant that knows what they look like. He'll scout them out and tell me when he's found them."

"When do I meet him?"

"Not yet, not until all the guardians are found."

"What? How does that make sense?"

"If you were to meet him now it wouldn't be good. His presence could cause problems for the guardians."

"Then why are we trusting him?"

"Because he is a guardian."

"What?"

"Yes. He realized he was a guardian a long time ago. But the seal on the darkness hadn't been broken yet. There was no urgent need for the guardians or the crystal then."

"Why didn't he gather them when he became a guardian, get a jump start on the enemy."

"There were still so many variables that we had to consider. For instance, if all the guardians were gathered and the princess found to early it could harm her."

"How so?"

"The princess is special. She isn't just a girl born in this time she is a reincarnation of herself from an ancient era. My informant is the key to her memories. Even seeing him could trigger her to remember and that could be deadly. She needs to remember slowly otherwise it will short out her brain."

"Okay, got it. So informant meeting princess bad. But then why can't I meet him?"

"Because there is a chance that one of the guardians could be the princess. For all we know she could have been reborn a male and be a prince."

"Okay so no matter how I look at it it's best if I meet your informant after we've found the other guardians. Then we better get a move on."

"For now, we have no new leads. So, all we can do is wait."

"Alright. Then in the meantime let's go have some fun."

 _Ma heed hurts._ Merida inwardly groaned. _Princess, guardians, darkness, crystals, an' a talkin' lizard_ _Thes las micht jist be mair a bampot than Ah am.._

Meanwhile, in the darkest part of the world, a boy with a dark heart was knelt before his dark queen as she gazed into a mirror. She watched as the Stabbington brothers were destroyed by the extremely intrusive Sailor Sun.

"My queen." The boy said still looking to the ground. "I believe this girl may have information on the princess. You did say that the princess was protected by guardians such as this did you not?"

"I did." The queen agreed, pondering. "You may be onto something Sky."

"I could bring her here my queen. I know her real identity. Without her transformation she will be powerless. We could bring her here and use her to get answers. And even if she has nothing one of the other guardians will have something. They will come to her rescue and we will capture them as well."

"Well thought out, Lord Sky." She cackled venomously. "Very well, go. Retrieve the girl and make her tell of where the princess is."

"At once my queen." In a swirl of wind he was gone.

"The prince of that accursed golden kingdom, she will be mine and the crystal along with her." the queen snickered watching the show play out in her hand mirror.

Still she was interested in this girl. So when she got up to leave, Merida followed her right next door and into the library. Now Merida wasn't one for reading, so this wasn't a place she went often. And in all honesty, she didn't get the hype. By nature she was a loud person when she was comfortable so this was the last place she wanted to be. Still she needed answers.

About an hour into her new location she began to question her motives. All she was doing right now was watching this dainty little girl read and all she could think was how she wished she was home riding out with Angus.

 _Hoo can anyone spend thes lang wi' their beak stuck in a book?_ She moaned still watching the girl from behind a shelf _. Och stoatin noo i'm gettin' stared at. Grab a book an' act natural._

Thankfully she wasn't there for much longer. About fifteen minutes after she started pretending to read, blondie got a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, yes I'll be outside the library. Kay thank you. C'mon Pascal, time to go."

She gathered her things walking casually to the door. Merida didn't even bother to put the book back as she followed, staying at least three shelves back so the girl wouldn't see her. But something wasn't right. The closer they got to the door the more uneasy she felt. Something bad was coming, she could sense it.

Her inner warning became known once the girl set foot outside the door.

Standing there, arms crossed, smirk wide stood a boy with gravity defying red hair and brown eyes. He wore an eastern officer uniform that was black in color with orange lining and buttons. Though he didn't look all that scary the aura he was putting out was beyond intimidating. You didn't need to have Merida's powers to see that. Though with her powers she could see he had a blazing orange aura but it was smothered in a black mist with no chance of escape. In short, this guy was bad news.

"Hello Sailor Sun." he chuckled.

The blonde girl tensed involuntarily taking a step back.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm the one that created the Stabbington brothers. The most loyal of her majesty Queen Gothel's lords, commander of the heavens; Lord Sky." He bowed mockingly. "And you my dear, I must ask to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She gritted reaching for her brooch.

"I'm afraid I must insist." He snickered holding out his hand.

Merida didn't know what was happening, but she didn't like what this guy was putting off. And she knew that this girl didn't stand a chance. She doubted she even stood a chance. But still she had to do something. Without hesitation, she whipped out her bow, notched an arrow and threw herself through the door. Quickly taking aim she let the arrow fly barely sticking around long enough to see as it embedded itself in Lord Sky's shoulder.

"C'mon." she cried grabbing the blonde's wrist and taking off down the road.

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where was safe. All she knew was she had to get that girl out of there. So she did the one thing she never wanted to do, and swore after today she never would; she followed the wisps. She put what little trust she had in the blue flames and ran after them as they lit her way.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked.

"Jist troost me." Merida pleaded, not knowing what else to do.

She could still feel the red head following them.

"Alright, I trust you." The girl said.

She said it with conviction and certainty Merida all most tripped out of shock. This girl didn't even know her but she was willing to put her life in her hands. This wasn't something that Merida had ever experienced. Which is why she couldn't let this girl down. She had to do whatever she could to make sure she wasn't harmed.

 _Ah will protect 'er._

No sooner had she sworn this, did the guy suddenly appear out of thin air right in front of them.

"Going somewhere girls." He drawled.

"Damn it." Merida hissed notching another arrow.

"Like I'd let you do that again." He hissed waving his hand to the left.

A gust of wind with the strength of a tornado slammed into Merida sending her sprawling across the deserted street.

"Oh no." Rapunzel gasped.

"Rapunzel hurry up and transform!" Pascal urged.

"Right." She nodded holding a hand over her brooch. "SUN CESLESTIAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Damn it." Lord Sky gritted watching as she was engulfed in a pillar of golden light.

 _Whit is 'at?_ Merida wondered weakly.

"The guardian of love and dreams, Sailor Sun has arrived." Rapunzel cried glaring at Sky. "I don't know what you want with me but I won't let you hurt an innocent girl who was just trying to help me. In the name of the sun, I'll punish you."

"Even if you have transformed I won't let you get away." He growled. "You will be coming with me."

"I don't think so." She argued summoning her frying pan. " **SUN SOLAR FRYING!** "

She threw the sizzling energy at the boy expecting this to be over quickly. But to her horror he summoned another bout of powerful wind that deflected the attack sending it right back at her. With only a short pause of shock she used her hair to wrap around a lamp post to pull her out of the way.

And that was what he was waiting for.

"Got you now." he smirked holding out his hand.

She didn't have time to dodge mid-air as a mini tornado wrapped around her holding her in place.

"Ow." She cried out as the wind began to slice at her skin.

"Consider this payback for being so troublesome." Lord Sky barked. "Now like I said you will be coming with me."

"NO!"

Before he could turn another arrow embedded itself in his leg. He groaned glaring at its origin. Standing on shacking legs arrow notched and ready was Merida glaring with all her fire ready to release.

"You brat." He snarled.

"No! Get out of here run!" Sailor Sun cried.

"Loch heel. Aam not gowin anywhaur." She snarled back. "Ah don't know whit is gowin on, but am not sittin' back an' lettin' others make decisions fur me. Ah won't run. Ah won't be a coward. Ah won't lit ye hurt 'er!"

As she yelled, the energy around her began to get hotter and hotter until it was hissing around her. And that was when it happened. Her hair fluttered up revealing her forehead and the emerald mark of a circle with an arrow coming out of the top right.

"She is one." Pascal cheered letting his sun mark glow as he summoned what he needed. "Here take this."

Merida's quick reflexes kicked in as she caught what the lizard threw at her, staring bewiled at the little wrist buckle with an emerald gem encrusted in the center with the mark of Mars painted on it.

"Now call out, Mars astral power make up. hurry." Pascal urged.

"Whit?" Merida squawked.

"Just do it! Sailor Sun needs help!"

"Don't even think about it." Lord Sky roared throwing more razor wind her way.

"NO!" Sailor Sun cried.

At the last second Merida rolled out of the way getting only a skin graze on the shoulder by the edge of the attack.

"Ah hae nae cloo whit is gonwin on, but i'll do whatever it takes." She gritted holding up the wrist buckle. "MARS ASTRAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Before Sky could launch another attack, emerald flames engulfed Merida's body, transforming her. In no time at all the flames were snuffed out and there she stood a Solar Guardian. She wore a sailor suit like Sailor Sun's only her skirt was a deep green and the bow on her chest was yellow with an emerald brooch. She wore green combat boots to match and her gloves were white and came up to her elbow while her hair flared out with its bouncy volume. Still of her forehead was the emerald mark of Mars, proof of her power.

"Whoa." Sailor Sun marveled.

Merida's blue eyes shot open giving an intense glare toward Sky.

"Ah am th' bonnie guardian, who fights fur loove an' bravery. Ah am Sailur Mars." She called placing a fist on her hip and her other fist over her chest. "In th' nam ay Mars, I'll punish ye."

"Damn it not another one." Sky snarled.

"Lit Sailur Sun go reitt noo." Mars snarled getting into a fighting stance.

"I don't think so." He smirked snapping his fingers.

The tornado grew smaller, closing in on Sailor Sun making her scream.

"Stop it!" Mars cried.

"I will, if you be a good girl and don't do anything stupid." He promised. "Just let me take the girl and we'll end it here."

"Ah don't hink so, loch ah said aam tired ay standin' aroond." she hissed as the air grew hot once again.

She lifted her hand letting it fall in an arch. As it went emerald flames were left in its wake. When she was done she grasped the flames with both hands before her right pulled back with her middle and pointer fingers pinched against her thumb like she was drawing back an arrow.

" **MARS, WARRIN, FIRE SEEKER**!"

When she had her target locked on she let the flaming arrow go, it whistled through the air before impaling itself into Lord Sky's gut as he cried out. He fell to his knees, his tornado losing its power dissipated freeing Sailor Sun. He gasped for breath, coughing up blood, while looking between the two Solar Guardians.

"This… isn't o-over." He panted before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

"Sailor Mars, are you okay." Sailor Sun called running to her knew ally.

"Aam fine, whit abit ye. He cut ye up bonnie bad." Mars worried looking over her knew friend.

"I'll be fine don't worry about it so much." Sailor Sun smiled. "Here let me heal up that cut."

"How-" before she could say much else Sailor Sun began wrapping her hair around her wounded shoulder. "W-whit are ye doin'?"

"Just relax, you trust me, right?" she smiled.

Mars could only look away and blush nodding her head in affirmation.

"Okay. _Flower gleam and glow…_ "

The guardian of bravery listened entranced by her song as she watched her hair start to glow. When the glow reached her wrapped shoulder, she felt warmth and peace wash over her. When the song ended, she removed the hair and found that her cut was completely healed.

"Wow." She marveled.

"Good now that's all out of the way, I think it's time we get introductions out of the way." Sailor Sun smiled willing herself to turn back. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona, and this is Pascal. If you want to change back all you have to do is will it."

Nodded, Merida did just as she said going back to her school uniform.

"Aam Merida Dunbroch." She said.

"It's really nice to meet you Merida." Pascal chirped.

"I'm so glad you're one of us." Rapunzel chered.

"One ay 'oo?"

Before more could be said Rapunzel's, phone went off.

"Oh no, my body guard is going to kill me. Tell you what," she reached into her purse taking out a pen and grabbing Merida's hand. "Here's my number. Call me later tonight and we'll explain everything, and meet me at the café after school tomorrow. There so much we need to talk about."

"Um, aye." Merida nodded feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me tonight kay." Rapunzel smiled running off. "I hope we can be best friends."

Merida watched her go, a blush creeping up her neck.

"… Friends, huh?" she smiled looking down at the digits scribbled on her hand. "Aye, I'd loch 'at."

It may have been because of the over whelming flow of emotions she was feeling right then that she didn't notice that there was someone watching them the whole time from an ally way.

"Rapunzel, so you are Sailor Sun. Interesting." Rider smiled to himself as he left the scene.

 _Now there are two guardians, and the girl from the café really is Sailor Sun. I'll have to keep my eye on her and this new one. I should wait and see what they're about before I go asking for help… Rapunzel, you have such a lovely voice._

 **I love Merida. Did I already mention that? Well I do. Again, really sorry about her accent if it wasn't right. Let me know what you think and who you think the next Solar Guardian will be. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Solar Guardians

 **And here we go again. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed, I'm glad you like it. Sorry in advance if Merida doesn't sound authentic I'm not Scottish and did what I could. For Hiccup's costume, it's basically what the Shintennou/Generals military uniforms. I don't own anything, the Big Four belongs to Disney, Dreamworks and their amazing creators. And Sailor Moon belongs to the amazingly talented Naoko Takeuchi. Thank you to Neshthellshert for dealing with me, especially since I got this chapter into you a bit late. You mean a lot to me. Any way, enjoy.**

Act 3: Hiccup, Officer Mercury

If one where to describe Hiccup Haddock, it would be a walking hazard zone. It wasn't that he was intentionally trying to achieve this. Things just tend to happen around him that could be considered dangerous. And that is why he has his own little corner far away from everyone else in the Burk Public school welding shop, away from everyone. He didn't mind that everyone kept their distance. That just meant that he could do whatever he wanted without holding back. If something blew up or slid out of his hands, then he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone but himself. He was used to cuts and gashes, he could handle it. Well most of the time he could.

"Mr. Haddock, what is it yer making this time." His instructor, Gobber—no joke, that is his name—asked peeking over Hiccup's shoulder cautiously.

Hiccup smiled up at the comely man with a braided beard.

"It's a frame for the Viking shield I'm working on in woods." He beamed. "I was thinking of somehow modifying it into a secret cross bow. Wouldn't that be cool."

"Oh aye, it would, but don't forget yah can't make weapons at school."

"I know that. I'd do the modifications at home."

"And how does yer father feel about that?"

"He… he doesn't know. He doesn't pay attention to any of the projects I work on. He stays well away from my work shop."

"Yah mean the garden shed that yah nearly burnt down."

"Yes that. Do you have to remind me every time we talk about it?"

"Ah was in the shed at the time, I almost lost my other hand." He cried holding up his non-prosthetic limb. "So aye."

"Hey you weren't the only one. How do you think I lost my leg?" Hiccup pouted lifting his own prostatic attachment, from the knee down. "I'm lucky dad still lets me work with this stuff at all."

"Yer lucky yer mother made him promise never to come between yah and yer work." Gobber corrected. "That was a great woman."

"… Yeah, she was." Hiccup sighed looking down at his leg. "I miss her, Gobber."

"Ah know lad, we all do. But ah know she would be very proud of yah."

"Thanks." He smiled sincerely at his instructor and family friend.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Well that's all for today yah snot nosed newts, clean up and get out." Gobber called glaring at all the students. "Yah staying late today, Hiccup?"

"Nah, I'm heading home. Got lots to do and not all the materials I need are here. Plus, there is this sketch I wanted to work on."

"A'right, get home safe then."

"Yeah, you too." Hiccup called as he exited the room.

Public high school for most kids was torture, but for Hiccup it was ten times worse. Never mind the fact that he had a tendency of making things blow up or spin out of control, he was also a slim bean pole that still had a bit of growing to do. Add that to the fact that his dad was chief of police in the city and one of the scariest burly men you could ever see in your life time. You would think that because his father oversees all the police officers in the city then that would gain his son some bonus points, and yet because of his hazardous tendencies and his stature that didn't help in the least.

And there was one other problem, a problem Hiccup was on the lookout for now.

 _Please, if there is anyone up there, please let me get out with minimal problems. Please._ He begged silently.

"Hiccup, there you are."

… _Why do you hate me?_

He tried to pretend that he didn't hear the booming voice behind him and move on, but that became impossible when he was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and pulled back into a body seemingly made of steal.

"Oh, hey Dagur, what's going on?" he smiled stiffly up at the deranged red head.

"What's going on is that you and I are going to see that new scary movie, Without a Face tonight." The boy grinned dragging Hiccup along to the door.

"Tonight, oh sorry I um, can't. See I'm working with my dad over at the office. You know, he really wants me to take after him." Hiccup tried to cover, while struggling to get free.

"Just ditch him." Dagur insisted twirling the boy out from under his arm and pinning him against the nearest wall. "You'd rather spend your time with me, anyway right?"

"Heh, as tempting as that sounds, I really have to get going. So, if I could just…" he chuckled nervously removing the brutes sweaty palm from his shoulder. "Uh, bye."

With that he took off down the hall as fast as he could without running.

 _Please don't let him follow me today. I just want one day where I don't have to look over my shoulder all the time._

"Run all you want little rabbit, it only makes the wolf hungrier." Dagur chuckled right next to him.

"Ah, whoa, you are right there." Hiccup cried nearly jumping out of his shoe. "W-was there something else you needed?"

"You dropped this." The red head smirked holding up a leather-bound book.

 _When the hell did he get my journal?_ Hiccup inwardly cursed.

"Um thanks, I'll take that back now." he said reaching for the book only to have it pulled away from him.

"I'll give it back." He smirked. "But It's gonna cost you."

"… and what is it gonna cost?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

To his dismay, the burly boy leaned in closer.

"How about a kiss."

"Oh, okay, how about instead I give you my lunch money." Hiccup bargained.

"Naw-ah."

"Great," he nodded glancing around, getting a feel for his options. "That is just great."

"You're stalling, freckles. Just one kiss and you'll get your little book back."

 _Yeah, somehow I doubt it would end there._ He groaned mentally, before catching something out of the corner of his eye. _Perfect._

"Well I guess you win, pucker u- oh my god is that a dragon!" Hiccup suddenly cried pointing behind Dagur.

Taking the bait, the red head followed his gaze finding that there was in fact a dragon, or rather a boy in a dragon costume.

"That's just our mascot. Way to freak out, Hic." Dagur laughed but he received no reply. "Hiccup?"

Looking forward again he could see that the boy had made his escape. And on top of that he had snagged the book without Dagur's notice. Kid was better than he thought.

"Not again." He groaned. "For being a scrawny little bean pole with hazardous tendencies, he sure is quite the sneaky fast runner. Oh well, I do enjoy a good chase."

"What?"

All eyes in the little café were drawn to a corner table at the excited cry.

"You're seriously a psychic?" Rapunzel beamed brightly at the now flustered red head.

"Shh! Everyone is starin'!" Merida hushed urgently glancing around.

"Sorry." The blonde smiled scratching the back of her head. "It's just that is so cool."

"That's not whit most people think."

"Well I don't care what most people think. Tell me more. What can you do?"

"Um, weel, ah get premonitions ay th' pest an' future."

"So cool."

"An ah can see people's auras an' these things called will-o-wisps."

"Oh, I've read about those. They're a phenomena that happen in marshes and swamps due to the natural methane gases that such places give off. This created a legend back before science was known as a malevolent fairy creature that would lead you far off your chosen path and leave you stranded. Nasty little things."

"'At is a body story, but mah grandmother, an' mother believed th' opposite. They believed th' wisps leid ye tae yer fate."

"Oh, that is so cool. Hey, is that how you found me?"

"Not entirely. when Ah saw ye 'at first day, ye did have a swarm ay them aroond ye, but yer aura an' th' vision ah saw is whit peeked mah interest."

"My aura? What was so special about it?"

"Its blazin' gauld an' stretches out loch rays ay th' sun."

"Cool. And the vision?"

"It was a quick glimpse ay a gauldin castle."

"Golden castle. Hang on." She said reaching into her bag for her phone, swiping at the screen furiously. "Did it look like this."

She showed the archer a picture of one of her sketches. A black and white pencil sketch of the castle in the sun she has been dreaming about. She had been sketching it for so long she felt as if she practically lived there.

"Aye, 'at's it." Merida nodded wide eyed. "Hoo did ye know?"

"I've been dreaming about this thing forever. This and a prince and princess."

"Prince an' princess?"

"Yeah, every night I dream the same thing where they meat and kiss in the garden of a palace in the sun. Did you see any of that?"

"Nae." Merida shook her head. "Ah only saw th' castle."

"It is possible that as Sailor Sun you have a stronger connection to the Solar Kingdom and it's princess." Pascal suggested from his place atop her head.

"You think so?" Rapunzel asked.

"Indeed." Pascal nodded.

"So, hang on. Aam still tryin' tae gie used tae thes." Merida groaned rubbing her temples. "Aam whit ye caa a Solar Guardian loch ye an' we're supposed tae fin' thes Solar Princess who will have th' Solar Golden Crystal. Is 'at reit?"

"That's it, Sailor Mars." Rapunzel smiled.

"Thes is aw a bit much."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Rapunzel assured. "In the mean-time, we can't do much until Pascal's informant or you find another guardian so let's go have some fun."

"Whit do ye mean by fun?"

Rapunzel's smile only grew as she stood from her chair.

"Let's go to the library." She cheered.

"Nae." Merida deadpanned.

"Huh, why not?"

"Sorry, but ah don't loch readin'."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Ay coorse."

"Then what didn't you like about it?"

"It's tae slow and borin'."

"Has your mother ever read to you?"

"When ah was a wee las, sure."

"And did you like it?"

"Och aye, but ah was a barin."

"I bet you'll still like it."

"Whit does 'at mean?"

"C'mon I'm going to read to you." The blonde smirked grabbing her friend by the arm. "C'mon it'll be fun."

"This is so not fun." Hiccup panted as he ran down the sidewalk. "Please don't be behind me. Please don't be behind me. Please- ah he's still behind me."

He had been running nonstop since he left the school five minutes ago. This kind of run would have wrecked him once upon a time, but since he somehow caught Dagur's eye he had gotten used to running and was in great shape because of it—well he didn't have any muscle still, but other than that he was good. It even worked as a physical therapy of sort for his leg. Now he was so used to it, running with it was a breeze. Still…

"I wish he would just take a hint." He cried closing his eyes in exhaustion, not seeing where he was going.

SLAM!

He collided with what could only be a person, toppling them both onto the sidewalk with a painful oof.

"Ow." Whoever it was groaned underneath him.

"I'm so sorry." Hiccup cried scrambling up off the poor boy. "I wasn't looking where… I… was… going…"

"Aw, jeez I really smack my head good. Are you alright?"

All Hiccup could do was stare at the boy. He was gorgeous. Tall and slender with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. he wore a blue pull over hoodie over brown jeans and… sandals… okay. Still he was the best-looking guy Hiccup had ever seen. It wasn't just his looks though. Something about his presence just captivated Hiccup. Making his heart race and his skin tingle. Something about him seemed familiar.

"What's the matter, see something you like?" the boy asked giving a crooked smirk.

"Um, sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." Was all Hiccup could say as he averted his eyes.

"Yeah, running with your eyes closed isn't the best idea." The boy chuckled standing up dusting himself off. "Here need a hand?"

Hiccup stared at the offered hand for a moment before nodding and taking it.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"So what's chasing you?"

"What."

"Your running like the bogeyman is after you. What's chasing you?"

"Some lunatic." Hiccup groaned.

"Oh Hiccup, where'd you go?"

"Oh c'mon." Hiccup cried scanning behind him. "He just doesn't give up."

"Try hiding in there." The white-haired boy said pointing to the library.

"Why would I do that?"

"Does your stalker like books?"

"No, he'd rather put his hand through a wood chipper than read."

"Then that will be the last place he'll look for you."

"But he knows I like reading."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you. And besides, your running out of time to move."

"Only because your distracting me."

"I am quite the distraction."

"God you're so cocky."

"Hiccup." Dagur called out.

"Okay, into the library I go." Hiccup mock cheered running for the doors.

"I'll get rid of him don't worry." The boy called after him.

He smiled as he watched the boy duck into the library feeling a sense of pride and admiration wash over him.

"I found you, at last." He grinned.

"Hey you, snow ball."

His smile was quickly whipped away however as the offending red head stomped before him.

"Have you seen a short kid with brown hair, green eyes and freckles come around here?" Dagur asked slightly out of breathe.

"I'm only going to say this once." Jack spoke softly smiling kindly at the boy, yet putting off an air of murder. "Stay away from Hiccup Haddock. If I see you anywhere near him, or hear you've touched him even by accident, there will be no god to save you from my wrath. Do I make myself clear?"

His smile was so off putting with the aura he was emanating it made Dagur take an involuntary step back.

"Wh-who do you think you are telling me to stay away from him?" he snarled.

The white-haired boy only chuckled stepping up close so only Dagur would hear him.

"I'm someone you don't want to make mad. I'm his friend and possibly more. And I won't let the likes of you touch him. Now I'll ask once more. Do I make myself clear?"

"Tch, you bastard." Dagur growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He nodded walking past him. "Have a nice day."

Further down the sidewalk, the boy let the scary smile slip from his face as he got over the disturbing thoughts of that red head and Hiccup. Instead a more pleasant natural smile took its place as he began to rejoice in his findings. It was all happening so fast, and yet not fast enough.

"I'm glad I have found you, but the others need to awaken soon. We're running out of time. Please Pascal, take care of Hiccup and the others. I'm counting on you, till the time I can show myself I'm asking you to keep them safe. I'll see you soon, Hiccup."

Hiccup was in such a hurry to get off the street that he nearly fell through the door receiving a loud shh, from the librarian. He chuckled nervously scratching the nape of his neck before shuffling over to a table. Slumping down in a chair with a heavy sigh.

 _Great now I just have to wait here until I'm sure it's safe._ He sighed inwardly. _This is gonna be a long afternoon._

Coming to terms with his temporary imprisonment, Hiccup got his sketch book and pencils out deciding to work on a design that he had been thinking about for a while. All the while he was unaware of three sets of eyes on him.

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel asked.

"Aye, his aura blazes loch yoor's." Merida nodded staring intently at the blazing peridot green aura.

"My informant also said we should keep an eye on him as well." Pascal nodded.

"Then let's go talk to him." Rapunzel beemed.

"Hey, whit abit th' story?" Merida protested.

"I knew you would like Miss Peregrines." The blonde smiled. "Still c'mon. We need to make more friends any way."

"Wait, Rapunzel." Merida hissed hurrying after her.

Silently Rapunzel walked up to the boy, peeking over his shoulder at what he was working on.

"Oh, wow." She breathed.

"AH!" Hiccup cried falling backward out of his chair.

"One more outburst and I'll through you out." The librarian hissed.

"Sorry." Merida apologized. "Whit did ye go an' do 'at fur?"

"Sorry, I didn't think he would flip." Rapunzel whined going to help the boy up. "I didn't mean to scare you are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I scare easy." The boy lamented letting her pull him up. "Mind telling me why you were looking over my shoulder?"

"Oh, sorry, I wanted to see what you were working on." She smiled looking back at his sketch book. "I must say, you're really amazing."

"Oh, um thanks." He blushed averting eye contact. "It was supposed to be a design for a realistic cosplay Viking sword, but then I thought of some mechanics that could light it on fire. So it somehow turned into that."

"It's really cool looking." She praised. "So you like to design things, do you build them too?"

"Y-yeah."

"So awesome."

"Whoa." Merida suddenly gasped. "Is thes a Vikin' shield 'at doobles as a crossbaw? Ur ye serioosly plannin' on makin' thes?"

"Yeah, I'm actually working on it now." he nodded.

"Whit? Ye have tae show mah." Merida insisted.

"Well I'm not done with it yet. But when it's done, if you still want to see it I'll show you." He promised.

"Ye mean it. Awesome." Merida cheered.

"Oh we should probably introduce ourselves." Rapunzel suddenly said. "I'm Rapunzel Corona, and this is Merida Dunbroch."

"Nice to meet ye." Merida nodded.

"And this little guy is Pascal." Rapunzel smiled up at the chameleon atop her head who chirped happily.

"Oh um, I'm Hiccup Haddock, it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded back.

"Hey, Hiccup, whit is thes?" Merida suddenly asked picking up a sketch of a palace.

"That, this is gonna sound weird. But it's a castle I've been dreaming about for a while. It comes around every now and then. I can't get the image out of my head sometimes so I end up sketching it."

The girls shared a look before Rapunzel turned her dazzling smile back on the boy.

"Hey you want to hang out with us today?" she asked boldly. "We were planning on walking around town, maybe getting some ice cream. Want to come?"

"Huh?" he gawked cocking his head.

"I would love to talk with you more. You're very interesting." She told him holding her hands together as if she were praying. "Please."

"… If I don't say yes, are you going to keep asking?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yep." She smirked.

"Sigh, then I'd love to." He smiled.

"Woo-hoo!" she cried out.

"That is it. Out all of you!" the Library snarled at them.

"Dorn't gie yer panties in a twist, lalatinkiepie. We're gowin." Merida snarled back.

"What did you call me?"

"We're going." Rapunzel assured holding her fiery friend back.

"Sorry to get you guys kicked out." Hiccup bowed his head as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Nae, 'at ninny was getting' on mah nerves anyway." Merida shrugged.

"And besides, we were gonna leave soon anyway." Rapunzel assured. "So let me hear all about all these designs you've been making."

"You know we've been talking about me since we met. Why don't you tell me a little about yourselves?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Not much tae tell. Ah enjoy archery an' ridin' mah horse." Merida said putting her hands behind her head.

"You're into archery?" Hiccup asked. "Hey do you think you could teach me once I get my crossbow shield made."

"Sure, if ye are up tae it." The red head smiled.

"Thanks a bunch. And what about you Rapunzel?" he asked the blonde.

"Well, I'm like you I enjoy reading and art. Mostly painting." She shrugged.

"Then you'll have to show me your work some time." He smiled.

"You bet." She beamed back.

Their afternoon carried on like this. Laughing and getting to know each other without a care in the world. Rapunzel had decided—even though the evidence of otherwise was a bit overwhelming—that even if Hiccup turned out not to be a Solar Guardian, she wanted to be this boys friend regardless. He was so smart and talented. He knew how to make them laugh and calm down Merida's temper whenever something set her off. She hoped he was one of them, then she wouldn't have to lie to him. She hasn't met a friend she had to lie to yet and she didn't want to start now.

Meanwhile in a darker part of the world there was a girl with dark hair and a darker heart carrying a scythe, standing before a crystalized Lord Sky.

"My love." She gritted. "I will make that fire brat pay for this."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Lady Death?" Queen Gothel asked from her position in the doorway of their infirmary.

"My queen." Lady Death addressed kneeling into a bow without thought.

"The Solar Guardians are not to be underestimated. They are the ones that did this to your beloved Lord Sky. They are the reason he was forced to be crystalized so he could heal."

"I'm aware my queen, they are immensely powerful. But I can't stand by while my love is in this condition without doing something. Please allow me to take revenge on Sailor Mars. I will also take Sailor Sun hostage so she will tell us where the princess is. Please my queen."

"I will not keep you from your revenge. In fact, I have a way to help you. The Guardians have befriended a boy who has quite the aggressive stalker. Use the stalker to attack the boy and they will leap to his defense. Making the Guardians easy prey."

"Yes, my queen. I will not fail." Lady Death promised dissolving into shadows before disappearing all together.

Rapunzel and the others were still laughing and enjoying themselves early into the evening only for their fun to be ended when she received a call.

"Oh man," she sighed. "That's probably my body guard."

"Body guard?" Hiccup squawked.

"Aye, 'er parents ur super protective." Merida sighed. "Ah got tae go home tae. Mah lessons start soon. See ye tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." Rapunzel waved. "Hey why don't you meet us at the café next to the library tomorrow after school. It would be nice to have a friend to wait with me while Merida's at archery club."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then." He nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She waved goodbye as she ran off.

"What an interesting pair." He smiled. "Better head home. Still got a lot of work to do and it's getting late."

The trek home for him was uneventful for the most part.

That is until he got to his front gate.

"Oh c'mon, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked glaring at the red head.

"I need to ask you something." Dagur growled from his spot leaning against Hiccup's mailbox.

"Can you make it quick. I have a lot of work I need to do." Hiccup sighed crossing his arms.

"Who was that guy with the white hair?"

"What are you talking about. I just met him today. And what business is it of yours anyway?"

"Whoa, when did you start talking to me like that? Where is this defiance coming from?"

 _Good question. I'm never this confident around this brute. Whatever, I'm not backing down now… or at least I don't think I can._

"I don't like it." Dagur hissed grabbing Hiccup's arm. "I want you to stay away from that boy."

"Hey, let go." Hiccup panicked pulling back but not able to get free.

Before anything else could be said or done a pale hand shot out grabbing Dagur's meaty wrist.

"I believe you heard him." The white-haired boy smiled applying more pressure to his grip. "Now let him go and get out of here."

Dagur glared at the boy before dropping Hiccup's arm, turning on his heel and stomping away.

They watched him go, not relaxing till he turned the corner.

"Are you alright?" white hair asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hiccup murmured.

"You know. I honestly think you would have been able to handle it just fine without me." the boy admitted.

"Then why did you jump to my rescue?"

"Because, I saw him grab you and all I could think is that I couldn't let anything hurt you."

"You don't know me."

"I know enough about you to know you don't need brute strength to win a battle. Your intelligence is enough to save yourself and anyone you care about."

"Why would you think that."

"Because I have faith in your power."

"My power?"

"You were so confident a second ago. But the second he used his strength against you, you closed in on yourself. You need to know that you don't need strength to defeat your foes. You're smarter than most people. Use that."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Hiccup asked backing up.

"I'm a friend." The boy promised. "Don't forget yourself, Hiccup. You have to believe in your power."

Before anything else could be said the boy gave a reassuring smile before turning and heading around the corner.

"How… how did he know my name?" Hiccup whispered staring confused at the corner which the boy rounded. "My power… huh?"

"Damn it." Dagur snarled stomping down the street. "That damn snow ball bastard. What gives him the right to tell me to stay away from Hiccup. Damn that bastard."

"My dear boy, I share your pain."

Dagur froze looking left and right trying to find where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"I will help you get your love and take revenge on that other boy. All you need to do is give your body and soul to me."

"WHAT THE HELL-AHH!"

"I really think he is one of us." Rapunzel smiled sipping at her tea. "I mean, the sketch of the castle."

"I agree with you." Pascal nodded, munching on his grapes. "But it's not like we can risk telling him just in case he isn't. We'll have to wait and see if a mark form one of the planets shows up, then we'll know."

"But until then what do we do? Just wait for the next villain? I mean we defeated one of the evil queen's minions how many more could there be?"

"I have no idea." Pascal sighed. "All we can do is find all the Guardians then find the princess and protect her till she is strong enough to defeat the queen and the darkness."

"Wait I thought the evil queen was the darkness."

"No, she is the bringer of the darkness."

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew about all this before?"

"Because I can't reveal too much too early. It's not my place."

"Not your place? What does that mean?"

"Um, did your lizard just talk?"

Rapunzel nearly fell out of her seat at hearing this. When she looked up to see who it was it only made it worse. She had to think of something quick… but all that came out was;

"Eugene!" she squeaked.

He looked down at her, one brow raised yet looking extremely serious.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Ah- of course not. Lizards don't talk. That was just me working on my ventriloquist performance." She laughed nervously.

 _He isn't buying this in the least._ She groaned mentally. _Oh, this is bad. I need to think of something quick._

"Oh, look there's my friend. Sorry got to go." She suddenly said grabbing Pascal and running off to meet Hiccup.

He watched her go with a sad longing in his eyes.

 _I guess I'll have to wait till she's ready to tell me who she really is. But will she tell Eugene or Rider. Or maybe I should just admit I know who she is. Sailor Sun, Rapunzel. I'll be here when you're ready, both sides of me._

"Hey there Hiccup."

"Oh, hi Rapunzel." He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." He shook his head.

 _Dagur was absent today so I should be more relaxed. But I can't shake this bitter feeling. Maybe I should just go home._

"C'mon, a warm cup will cheer you right up. Merida's archery practice should be ending here pretty soon anyway." She smiled.

He took her advice getting a Carmel mocha late sipping at it lethargically while he and Rapunzel waited for Merida.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" a tall boy asked suddenly appearing.

"Cough, cough, ah, Eugene stop sneaking up on me. I thought you left." Rapunzel choked glaring at the boy.

"Sorry, I was talking with the barista while waiting for my coffee and saw you and your boyfriend getting his drink." Eugene shrugged.

"He is not my boyfriend." Rapunzel snapped only to turn an apologetic smile to Hiccup. "Sorry that sounded mean."

"No, it's fine. I actually kind of like someone else anyway." Hiccup blushed thinking of white hair and blue eyes.

"Well that's good. Maybe sometime you and I can get together and go out." Eugene said his face forming into what could only be described as a smolder.

"In your dreams." She clucked crossing her arms.

"Well a guy can dream." He shrugged. "Anyway I've got to go to work."

"Hey, you said that you would tell me where you worked. So cough it up." she demanded as he left.

"Fine, I work at this diner. Got to go." He smiled.

"Wait that could be anywhere. Eugene?" she called but got no answer. "Jerk."

"Ten bucks says ye an' him get together."

"Ah! Oh c'mon why is everyone scaring me today?" Rapunzel whined.

"Sorry, but ye made it tae easy." Merida smiled.

 _Ah wonder if Ah shood teel 'er whit ah saw_. The red head wondered. _'At boy's aura, it was a bit gentler than hers but still intense. A sky blue 'at wrapped aroond hers protectively an' lovingly. But 'en again ah feel loch if ah tauld her thes it wood only make 'er rage. So mebbe Ah shooldn't jist yit._

"Anyway, let's go have some fun." Rapunzel smiled.

"Hey, dorn't ah gie mah cider first?" Merida protested.

As their time together went on, Hiccup began to forget his troubles. Seeing Rapunzel's little spat with Eugene made him smile and watching Merida tease her served to make him laugh. He began to smile easily.

He wished it could go on forever, but of course it couldn't.

"Oh, Hiccup."

His blood ran cold, freezing him mid-step. Slowly he turned facing what he hoped wasn't true. Why was he here?

"Dagur." He faltered.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Rapunzel asked following his gaze.

"Hoos he?" Merida asked.

"I've come to take you away my dear Hiccup." Dagur smiled holding out his hand. "Come, take my hand."

Now getting a good look at the guy Merida could see his aura, it put off the same evil that Lord Sky's did.

"No, stay awa from heem!" Merida urged pulling Hiccup back.

"Stay out of my way." Dagur growled throwing out his arm releasing a stream of lightning heading straight for Merida.

"Get down!" Rapunzel cried talking the both of them to the ground.

"Ow, Dagur what are you doing?" Hiccup demanded from under the mini dog pile. "How did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter, just come with me now." Dagur commanded.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Rapunzel stated leaving no room for argument.

"Rapunzel, we have tae transform." Merida urged. "He's one ay th' enemy."

"I know." The blonde nodded.

"Transform?" Hiccup gaped.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." Rapunzel smiled sadly at him. "I promise we'll explain everything, just sit tight for now."

"But-"

"Trust us Hiccup." Merida insisted raising her left wrist wrapped with her emerald gemmed buckle high above her head. "MARS, ASTRAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SUN, CELESTIAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Both girls were engulfed in light transforming them. Once the light faded the girls stood dressed anew in dolled up sailor uniforms.

"Trying to take someone against their will is not okay." Sailor Sun glared. "In the name of the Sun I Sailor Sun Guardian of love and dreams will punish you."

"An' in th' nam ay Mars, ah Sailur Mars Guardian ay loove an' bravery will also punish ye." Sailor Mars added with her own burning glare.

"You guys are…" Hiccup trailed off bewildered.

"Try and keep Hiccup from me and it will be your lives." Dagur snarled throwing more lightning their way.

All they could do was dodge not given a moment to throw their own attacks. They need to find a break in his attacks but there were none. And worse they had to be aware of where the attacks where going so they wouldn't hit Hiccup.

"Hiccup you have to run and get out of here." Rapunzel cried dodging another attack.

"He isn't going anywhere." Dagur snarled pointing his hand at the freckled boy releasing another stream of lightning.

"NO!" both girls cried running after the attack knowing they would never make it in time.

Hiccup watch in horror as the sparks got closer closing his eyes at the last-minute bracing for the pain. He heard the attack hit, but felt nothing. That didn't make sense. He opened his eyes to find a man in a blue and black spandex suit and visor sunglasses. Who was this.

"You claim to love this boy and yet you would hurt him with your own attack." Rider snarled still holding up his hands keeping his force field up. "Disgusting, that's not love, that possessive ugliness. Sailor Sun, don't worry about the boy. I'll protect him, just defeat this creep."

"Right." Sailor Sun nodded taking advantage of Dagur's own shock. "Let's attack together Mars."

"Right?" Mars nodded calling on her flaming bow while Sailor Sun summoned her frying pan. **"MARS, WARRIN', FIRE SEEKER!** "

" **SUN SOLAR FRYING!** "

Both attacks went flying for Dagur, but he only chuckled and waited. As the attacks neared him they hit something and fizzled out. The girl gaped unbelieving.

"Whit happened?" Mars cried.

"I created my own forcefield by charging the air around me." Dagur explained.

"Yeah, well try it again I dare you." Rapunzel gritted. " **SUN SOLAR FRY-** "

"Not happening." Dagur growled snapping his finger.

Both girls suddenly went rigged before falling to their knees then their backs.

"Wh-whits happen'?" Mars stuttered.

"I can't move." Sailor Sun gasped.

"Because I used the electricity in the air around you to penetrate and attack your nerves paralyzing you." Dagur chuckled.

"Sailor Sun!" Rider cried before his own body went rigged and he fell too. "What the hell. My force field should have…"

"Your force field didn't nullify my powers, just deflected them. I could reach inside and do the same to you."

"You guys." Hiccup cried kneeling next to Rider. "Oh my god. No, this is all my fault."

"You can still make it right, my dear Hiccup." Dagur purred getting the boy's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup demanded.

"The effects of my attack will wear off soon enough, but I plan on killing them before that happens."

"No! You can't!"

"I will, unless you do what's right and come with me."

"Don't listen to him." Sailor Sun urged. "He'll kill us either way, you can't go with him."

"Dorn't dae it." Sailor Mars pleaded.

"But I…" Hiccup didn't know what to do.

"Enough of this." Dagur snarled pointed his hand at Sailor Mars. "I've been ordered not to kill Sailor Sun, but the others are fair game. I will start killing until you agree to come with me. Do you understand? Every person in this city will die along with these fools until you become mine. Starting with the fire wielder."

Finishing his little speech, he let loose a lethal stream of lightning heading straight for Mars.

"NO!" Hiccup cried standing and sprinting with all his strength for the stream.

He wasn't sure how, but he managed to beat the stream there standing between it and Mars.

"I won't let you hurt them!" he roared closing his eyes as the attack closed in.

"Hiccup no!" Sailor Sun and Mars screamed as the sparks reached him.

But again the pain did not come. Instead his forehead began to glow deflecting the attack and sending it back at Dagur. He cried out falling to his knees watching as a peridot green mark appeared on Hiccup's forehead.

"What is this." He asked unable to see the stick figure with two horns appear on his brow.

The mark of Mercury.

"Quickly, Hiccup take this." Pascal called from his hiding spot in the bushes.

Hiccup looked up getting smacked in the face by a wrist buckle that bounced off and landed in his waiting palm.

"Ow." He groaned looking down at the buckle encrusted with a peridot stone the mark of Mercury painted atop it. "What is this?"

"Hurry, call out Mercury astral power armor up. You must do it now. It's the only way to save the others."

"What?" he gaped.

 _It's alright. You can do this. Have faith in your power._

"That voice." For a moment, he swore he could hear the white-haired boy's voice.

 _Do it now._

Nodding he held the buckle high above his head and called out;

"MERCURY ASTRAL POWER, AMOR UP!" Green energy engulfed him transforming him.

"Look at 'at." Mars smiled.

When the light faded there stood Hiccup anew dressed in a white eastern style military uniform lined with peridot green and the mark of Mercury still present on his brow.

"I am the handsome Guardian. Who fights for love and intelligence. I am Officer Mercury." He called putting his right-hand knuckles to his chin while his other hand supported his right elbow. "In the name of Mercury, I'll punish you."

"What is this?" Dagur demanded.

"Officer Mercury." Sailor Sun beamed.

Officer Mercury looked down at himself in disbelief.

 _Is this really me?_

"Officer Mercury, forgit Dagur. Focus on th' gurl in th' shadows. she's th' puppit master." Sailor Mars urged.

"What girl in the shadows?" he asked looking all around. "I don't see her."

"Ye can't." Mars gritted. "Only ah can. She' there tae yoor left."

"Where I don't see her!" he cried.

"Damn it." She snarled.

"Don't forget your fighting me." Dagur growled throwing another stream.

Mercury used his new sense of agility—even with his prosthetic he was as nimble as an elf—dodging out of the way all while searching the shadows.

 _Damn it. I can't see what's she's talking about. Where is the puppet master? I don't want to hurt Dagur if I don't have to- AHH! Okay that was too close. Maybe I do want to hurt him._

"Your powers." Pascal called to him. "Use your powers it's the only way. You know what to do."

"My powers?" he asked again before it dawned on him. "Right."

He jumped out of the way using his strength to leap up atop a lamp post holding his right hand to the heavens.

"Oh Guardian Beast of Mercury head my call and come to my aid." He called. "I beseech the, **MERCURY'S NIGHT FURY!"**

The sky darkened as night suddenly seemed to take hold. Then in an odd phenomenon the darkness collected in a ball of inky blackness before shooting down to the earth, right in front of Hiccup. The ball suddenly unfolded, opening in a pair of dark wings, and stretching out as a long body and tail.

Mercury's Guardian Beast, the Night Fury had heard his charges plea.

It threw its head back letting loose a great howl making the very air quiver. Opening its eyes to revealed a pair of peridot like lenses with cat eye slits. It looked to Hiccup waiting patiently. Hiccup smiled down at it before hopping down onto its back. The connection was instantaneous. Their whole being, mind, heart and soul merged so they were one being. Now Hiccup could see as the Night Fury sees.

"There." He cried urging the Night Fury forward.

They dodged Dagur's attacks with ease, leaping over him entirely glaring at their enemy in the shadows.

"Now, **PLASMA BLAST**!" Hiccup called and the Night Fury did as it was asked.

Purple molten energy was spat from his throat hurtling at unbelievable speeds to what seemed to be nothing. But it connected with something solid. Something that screamed out in pain. Unable to keep up her camouflage, Lady Death became visible tumbling to the ground in a moaning heap, clutching her scythe.

"Damn it." She hissed.

"Release Dagur now or I'll fire again." Hiccup threatened.

She glared up at him then the dragon weighing her options.

"Fine." she snarled. "You win this time. But in the end, we will win."

And with that she disappeared as a shadow and Dagur fell to the ground unconscious.

"Guys." Officer Mercury called turning back to his fallen friends.

"We're okay." Sailor Sun assured as she stood up.

"But how?" he gawked.

"I regained enough feeling to manipulate my hair to heal myself and Sailor Mars." She smiled. "But I couldn't reach Rider so I'm going to have to- hey where did he go?"

They all looked to see she was right, he was gone.

"His super speed must mean he has high regenerative powers." Mercury informed. "He probably healed himself then took off, since we had this under control."

"Ye were great, Officer Mercury." Mars cheered. "An' yoor dragon is awesome."

"Heh, thanks." He smiled sheepishly petting the dragon. "I hope I can keep him. But I don't think my dad will be too thrilled."

"The Night Fury will take on whatever form you wish it too." Pascal stated taking his place atop Sailor Sun's head. "All you have to do is will it. However, I'd advise he keep the form of a dragon when fighting the next enemy."

"The next enemy?" Hiccup asked raising a brow.

"Yup." Sailor Sun smiled. "Our job isn't over till the princess defeats the darkness."

"You're going to explain all this to me, right?" he asked already getting overwhelmed.

"Aye." Mars nodded.

"In other words, welcome to the team Officer Mercury." Sailor Sun beamed her brightest.

He smiled at her and Pascal then at Mars and finally at his knew dragon friend.

 _This is me. This is my power. The Night Fury will be my strength while I use my smarts._

"All I can say is I'm happy to be a part of the team." He smiled truly sincere in his statement.

 _This is it. This is what I can do. This is my power._

 **That was a long one. I had to break down my breakdown to make sure I was writing everything right. Phew, I'm tired. Anyway, let me know what you think and who you think is going to be next. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Solar Guardian

 **Chapter four is here. I honestly didn't think I was going to get it out on time. But I'm so glad I managed. This was a fun chapter to write. The Merida scenes were my favorite. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, it means a lot to me. Thanks again to Neshthellshert for editing and beta reading, I know these ships aren't your favorite but thank you for doing it anyway. I own nothing, the Big Four belongs to Disney, Dreamworks and their amazing creators and Sailor Moon belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. Now let's get on with it. Enjoy everyone.**

Act 4: Elsa and Anna, Sailor Jupiter, and Venus

Elsa Overland diligently scribbled in her note book while her teacher droned on about things she didn't really care about. She didn't do it because she had to but because she wanted to. If she was working she wasn't thinking, and if she wasn't thinking she was crying. That's how she got by. Working as hard as she could, leaving only room for the few blissful days she had. When she wasn't working on school work then she was training. As long as she was busy she wasn't focused the fact that she never got to see her brother and sister anymore. She was so lonely and it was driving her crazy. Her sister lived with their father while she and her brother were with her mother. Yet, though she lived with him, she never saw her brother anymore. He was always working or just out till the late hours of the night. She didn't know what he was doing and he wouldn't tell her. All he would say is that he'll tell her soon enough. So she had to always be moving, always be busy. That was how she stayed sane.

Anna Overland tried to keep herself from slipping into the lovely lolling world of dreams as her teacher droned on. She didn't get much sleep last night. Another fight with her father had left her in a sobbing rage that lasted till the early hours of the morning. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't let her see her older brother. She missed her siblings. They were the only ones that understood her, that could help her whether it be school work or with her lyrics. Sneaking around to see them was getting exhausting. If only her mom had won sole custody, but in the end the courts decided that for some extremely stupid—in her opinion—reason her father was more suitable to take charge of her care. She just knows that he paid them off. Elsa said that he tried to get her too, but the courts didn't see fit to separate the twins. So she ended up with her loathsome father, constantly hovering over her and ranting about her demon brother. He doesn't know anything. Her big brother was the best. She missed him. The few days that she got to see him where the days she lived for, they were what kept her sane.

 _I can't wait till the end of the day._ They both thought sadly.

Yawn.

Merida covered her gapping mouth letting loose a monstrous yawn as she walked to the school's main gate.

 _Aam sae tired, archery club was intense the-day._ She sighed. _Wait, whit's 'at?_

She saw the blazing icy aura before she saw the girl. This aura wasn't like the others. Hiccups was erratic yet flowing easily while Rapunzel's reached out to everyone. This one was swirling around its person like a protective tornado. Ice blue in color and swirling close keeping everyone else out. The aura was so thick that it took her a moment to actually see the girl. She was of average height, slender with alabaster skin wearing the Arendelle Prep School uniform, and had snow white hair. But what really got Merida were her eyes. So cold and lifeless, almost like an ice burg. They matched the color of her aura but held less intensity. She looked so alone.

 _Why is she jist waitin' there?_ Merida wondered as she continued to stare at the girl.

"Elsa."

The moment the name was spoke the ice girl's demeanor completely changed. Her cold lonely eyes brightened as she smiled broadly. She held her arms open as a blinding magenta mass came barreling into her. It took Merida a moment to realize that what she was looking at wasn't someone with an overly bright magenta flash light. It was another aura. This one was blazing magenta and swished almost seductively around its person attempting to draw everyone in. Seeing past that she could make out another girl, though this one was shorter and wearing a uniform from another school. Just as slim but with more color to her skin. Her hair was a bright brown while her eyes were blue. Both girls wore their hair in braids, the white having one and the brunette having two. As soon as the brunette was within proximity the blue tornado expanded to wrap around the brunette almost like a mother protecting her child.

"Anna." White hair—Elsa—smiled holding the other girl close. "I missed you."

"Me to big sister." Anna nodded pulling back a little. "C'mon let's go. I have so much to tell you."

Smiling like they haven't in a long time they made their way into town.

"Cood they be th' other Solar Guardians?" she gasped. "Ah need to caa Rapunzel."

"I'll take a sixteen-ounce green tea late, and what would you like Anna." Elsa asked getting her wallet.

"A vanilla late, same size." Anna cheered.

"Don't you have enough caffeine in your system from this morning?" Elsa sighed rolling her eyes.

"You can never have enough caffeine." Anna smiled taking her drink and following her sister to a table outside.

"I say otherwise."

"You drink too much tea, not enough coffee."

"You do realize that tea has more caffeine than coffee."

"Lies. Why do more people drink coffee than tea then?"

"Because tea is more sophisticated but coffee is so mainstream."

"Or it's just really good."

"Whatever you say."

"So, what's been happening with you?

"Same as last time we met. School, study group, training. All in that order. You?"

"Same, school, choir. The whole shebang."

"And… how is dad?"

"… I don't want to talk about dad." Anna hissed.

"You had another fight?"

"We always fight."

"Was it about Jack?"

"It's always about Jack."

"Did he say why he doesn't want Jack anywhere near you."

"He never does."

"So we are still at square one."

"We'll always be at square one."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at their little interaction.

"How is big brother?"

"He's… distracted. I think all the fighting and his job have him a bit stressed. I'm sorry he isn't here today."

Anna shook her head.

"He's busy, not his fault. Besides I swear dad has private I's following me. I feel like someone is watching us."

"You're not the only one." Elsa murmured glaring out the corner of her eye.

"Come on, let's talk about anything but dad. Is mom still pressuring you to join debate?"

"Yes. But I keep telling her it'll interfere with my training. She doesn't get it. She thinks I should stop training all together."

"Of course, she does. She's a big shot lawyer and wants you to become just like her. You shouldn't listen to her. I've seen you when you train. There's this air about you, like you are totally at peace with yourself. So why give up something that makes you happy?"

"Because as mom would put it, there is little to no money to be made in it."

"So, what's wrong with being a secretary part time and going and enjoying your passion in your free time. I plan on doing it."

"Really, you're not going to pressure your music career?"

"I want to, but becoming a famous, let alone a well-known music artist is slim to none. So I might as well get a good well-paying job and go enjoy my singing in my free time."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Singing at bars for free."

"And you really think that is going to work?"

"Hey don't knock it until you try it."

"I think you shouldn't give up on your dream. You should keep singing and keep working on your dream, without a doubt in my mind you'll be a great artist."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Elsa smiled.

"Then you shouldn't give up on your dream either. Keep training."

"Ah, now see, the oldest sibling doesn't get that luxury. We have to do as our parents say."

"But Jack is the oldest."

"Yes, but he is a boy, they get a free pass."

"You know if he was here he would say you're making excuses."

"Oh, so now you think you know Jack better than his twin sister?"

"I'm saying he wouldn't want you to give up either. And who cares what our parents want. It's their fault we're separated."

"Technically it's the courts fault."

"No, it's dad's fault. He was the one who wanted to get a divorce. All because of some argument with Jack."

"I really wish I knew what they were fighting about."

"Me too." Anna sighed looking up at the street clock with a whine. "No, I don't want to go home yet."

"Dad set a curfew for you?"

"Yes, and it begins in thirty minutes. I got to go."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll plan another hang out. I'll even do my best to be sure big brother comes." Elsa promised hugging her sister.

"Yeah." Anna murmured hugging her back. "I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too." Elsa smiled watching her baby sister go. "Did you enjoy spying on me and my sister?"

Three teens stiffened as she turned an icy blue glare on them.

"You've been following us since we left the academy." She accused directing her glare at Merida mainly. "Though I am flattered that the captain of the archery team has taken interest in me I do not think stalking is healthy."

"Ah told ye she saw us." Merida hissed.

"You where the one who suggested we follow them." Hiccup hissed back, being echoed by the little black cat on his shoulder.

"Ah also said ah was open to other suggestions." The red head groaned.

"Sorry." Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. "We didn't mean to be creepy. It's just when Merida told me about this beautiful girl with white hair I had to see her for myself. She was right, you are very pretty."

At this Elsa's cold exterior faltered as she blushed.

 _Merida Dunbroch thinks I'm pretty? No stop, you can't think like that. You're too busy to get involved in something like that._

"Rapunzel." Merida whined. "Why'd ye gae and teel 'er 'at?"

"While I am flattered that you think so highly of me," Elsa began taking on her diplomat voice once again. "I must ask that you refrain from following me or my sister again, and leave us be. I'm not interested in a relationship right now."

"Now hoo said anythin' abit a relationship?" Merida glared crossing her arms.

"Well your stalking implies an attempt to strike up a match with either myself or my sister."

"Ah want nothin' tae do wit ur sister."

"So then you were after me? Why else would you be stalking me?"

"Now ur jist twistin' mah werds." Merida growled.

"And you are deflecting the question." Elsa smiled. "I rest my case."

"Why ye little-"

"If you don't mind I do have another engagement. I bid you good day." With that Elsa turned on her heel, her snowy braid swishing with the motion, and continued down the street.

"Whit a snob." Merida snarled.

"Ten bucks says you two will get together." Hiccup snickered petting his purring feline.

"Are ye kiddin' mah. Ah wood never date 'at smug snow quin."

"Hey you were picking on Rapunzel over Eugene, I'm just paying you back on her behalf."

"Ye are such a kiss up."

"C'mon guys calm down." Rapunzel urged gently before looking up at her chameleon friend. "Well, Pascal. Did your informant say anything about those girls?"

"No, I haven't gotten a peep from him all day." Pascal shook his head looking after the icy girl. "It could be that he doesn't suspect them."

 _Or that he wants to handle this himself. If they're who I think they are, he'll want to oversee their awakening. Tread carefully my friend, we don't know if one of them is the princess._

"Pascal, are you alright?" Rapunzel asked taking the lizard into her hands gently.

"Yes, I'm fine, just wondering what our next move will be." He affirmed.

"Well we can't talk out in the open like this." Hiccup stated. "Last time you said that Eugene guy heard Pascal talking. We should go somewhere and have a meeting."

"Oh, let's go to my place." Rapunzel cheered. "That way I won't have to track down my body guard."

"I'm still working on the fact that you have a body guard." Hiccup sighed getting a meow in agreement. "Even Toothless doesn't get it and he just met you yesterday."

"Toothless?" Rapunzel asked cocking her head.

"Yeah look, Toothless say aww." He held up the little kitty as it kept his mouth open.

"He's missin' a tooth." Merida noticed.

"Yup, so I called him Toothless. Sounded better than Mercury's Night Fury." He shrugged scratching Toothless's green Mercury mark on his forehead. "But I have a plasma breathing dragon, so I guess the fact that you have a body guard shouldn't shock me at this point."

"Wait till ye see 'er house." Merida smirked.

"You've never been to my house." Rapunzel said cocking her head.

"Nae, but mah father knows ur father."

"Whose your dad?"

"Fergus Dunbroch."

"Wait!" Hiccup cried. "Your dad is the mayor?"

"Aye." Merida shrugged.

"Your dad is my dad's boss."

"Hoo's ur dad?"

"Stoic Haddock."

"Ur dad is th' chief ay police?"

"Yeah."

"Guys, although finding out more about each other is super interesting, shouldn't we be talking about this at the mansion?" Rapunzel urged.

"Mansion?" Hiccup questioned.

"Aye, ah'd imagin' 'er doctor parents wood live in a mansion." Merida shrugged.

"Doctors?" Hiccup cried.

"Guys, c'mon." Rapunzel whined wanting to move the conversation elsewhere.

"Fine, fine, we're gowin." Merida sighed following the blonde.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were rich." Hiccup called after them. "Guys?"

"I'm home." Anna called out quietly, not really wanting anyone to answer.

"Where were you?" she heard, someone ask from the kitchen.

Rounding the corner, she found her dad leaning against the counter cup of coffee in hand, glaring at the tiles.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was with Elsa." She rolled her eyes heading for her room.

"Do not lie, you were with your brother." He snarled following her.

"No I wasn't. He seems to want respect your wishes of staying the hell away from me. But that won't stop me from seeing him."

"Anna, you need to stay away from him."

"Why. Give one compelling reason and I will."

"Because he is sick." Her father snarled.

"Sick?" She blinked her anger giving way to concern. "Sick how, is he gonna be okay?"

"No, he's sick in the head, and he won't take any treatment for it."

She raised a brow. A mental illness. That was what this was all about?

"Elsa hasn't said anything about this."

"Because she doesn't know. Your mother and I didn't know until we caught him."

"Caught him doing what?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't let you become infected. It's bad enough I wasn't able to save your sister but I won't lose you to it too."

"What is it?! And btw, mental illnesses don't work that way."

"I can't take the chance. You will not see that boy again."

"… that boy is your son. You're supposed to love and cherish him."

"Not when he is sick like this."

"Ugh, just shut up." she cried stomping off to her room.

"Don't you dare talk to your father like that." He roared marching after her.

She stopped him though with a cold glare that only Elsa could pull off.

"When you start acting like a father, then I will respect you like one." She hissed slamming the door in his face.

Her glares must have stunned him enough to make him think twice before going after her, because she could hear him stomping away. Cursing and muttering the whole time. She waited till all was silent, before sliding down to wrap her arms around her knees and rest her brow against them.

"I'm so tired of this argument." She whimpered. "Big brother, I wish you were here."

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK.

Her head shot up staring blankly at her window. Slowly she got up grabbing her history book and making her way to the window. Thinking the worst.

 _Right Anna, because a serial killer would knock before barging in and cutting you up._ she mentally chastised rolling her eyes.

Still she held the book high as she pulled the curtain back.

"Whoa, I know that I was a jerk for not seeing you after school but does that really warrant a history lesson." Her big brother smiled from the ledge with his hands up.

"Jack." She cheered quietly, opening the window. "What are you doing out there you're going to fall."

"Oh please, I've got better balance than that." He chuckled climbing through.

"I'm so glad to see you." She smiled throwing herself at him hugging him as tightly as she could. "I missed you."

"I know little sister." He sighed holding her tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've been a bit busy."

"Busy with what?" she asked moving them so they could sit on her bed.

"Stuff." He answered.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that little sisters shouldn't worry about."

"You're no fun."

"Now I know that is not true." He smirked, running a hand through his snow-white hair before turning serious. "How's dad?"

She groaned at this falling back onto her pillows.

"He is still an over grown child that doesn't want to share his toys." She growled.

"You know he doesn't see you as a toy."

"I might as well be, or at least one of his possessions. He's always telling me where to go and where not to go, who to see and who not to see, what to do and what not to do. I hate it. He took me from my big brother and sister and expects me to be grateful because he supposedly saved me."

At that Jack sighed.

"He said that huh."

"What is it he's so afraid of. What was that argument about?" she asked giving him her best 'I'm your little sister and you will bend to my will' look.

"Anna I've told you. Right now, isn't the best time to tell you." He sighed sitting crisscross facing her.

"Then when is?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Soon, I promise."

"Ugh, you're so annoying."

"Whatever you say little one."

She sighed moving so she was leaning against his shoulder.

"I wish things weren't like they are. I wish we were all together again."

"Everything will work out in the end, don't worry so much." He assured wrapping his arm around her. "And besides, you have no reason to be so sad."

"What are you talking about."

"Oh, nothing, just your big brother working his magik and reserving the ice rink after hours for the three of us."

"What, your boss actually agreed to that?"

"Hey with all the shifts I've been covering for everyone else he should be giving me a raise. But the cheap jerk settled for letting me have the rink to myself. As long as I clean up and lock up we're good."

"That sounds amazing. It's been forever since we skated together. I can't wait to see Elsa on the ice again. She's been working so hard."

"Yeah she has." Jack nodded before standing up. "I've got to go before dad catches me. See you after school, don't be late."

"I won't." she nodded walking him to the window. "See you tomorrow."

He smiled down at her, leaning in to peck her forehead.

"Don't worry, everything will work itself out soon enough." He promised before leaping out the window.

"Hey wait." She cried leaning out her window.

"I'm fine." Jack smiled balancing on a tree branch. "My balance has improved a lot since we were kids."

"Your always playing games." She sighed shaking her head. "Get home safe okay. Tell Elsa I love her."

"I will." He nodded. "Have a good night."

"You too."

Giving another loving smile he climbed down with perfect grace and balance, before landing on the sidewalk and giving her one last wave goodbye.

 _There is no doubt in my mind, she and Elsa are the last guardians._ He thought his smile turning into a frown. _I'm risking a lot by over seeing their awakening, but they're my sisters, in this life and the last. And besides, they haven't reacted to my presence before. Still once they awaken it might be different. I'll have to be scarce after that until it is time to show myself. But still. Please, awaken soon you two. The longer this drags out the worse it'll be for all of us._

He was so engrossed in his inner musings he barely realized when he entered his own condo.

That is until his twin was in his face wearing a terrifying glare.

"Where were you?" she growled

"Elsa!" he cried. "I-I was getting off work and decided to-"

"That isn't what I'm talking about." She interrupted.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I mean after school."

"I had work, you know that."

"You promised to see Anna with me. Do you have any idea how disappointed she was when you weren't there? Do you even care about our baby sister? How could you?"

"Okay, calm down." Jack sighed. "First, I couldn't get out of work. Second, I went to see Anna as soon as my shift was over."

"How did you manage that?" Elsa asked raising a brow. "Wasn't she at home?"

"I snuck in through her window."

It was quiet for a moment before Elsa finally sighed backing off.

"The fact that you had to do that in the first place just proves how terrible the situation has gotten."

"It's just how things are right now." he shrugged. "It'll get better soon enough."

"It would get better a lot faster if you would just tell me why our father is so mad."

"What good would it do? Even if I told you it wouldn't change anything but serve to destroy our family further."

"Is it really that bad?"

"I hope not." He sighed. "Soon enough I'll tell you everything. But for now, let's focus on the fun we are going to have tomorrow."

"Fun?" she asked.

"Yup. Your twin is rather awesome and managed to convince his boss to let us use the ice rink after hours. We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"You mean it?" she beamed smiling for the first time in a long time, at least while she was in this house.

"Yup." He nodded.

"Ahh. I can't wait. Just the three of us skating together. I can get some extra training in and spend the night on the ice with my siblings. It's going to be amazing. Oh thank you, Jack."

"Hey, what good is having a job at the rink if I can't score us some skating time?" he smiled watching his sister fawn.

 _Maybe if I get them together I can figure out how to awaken them. I just hope it isn't like with the last two guardians. I don't want to see my sisters in danger like that._ He thought gloomily, but kept a smile plastered to his face. _Please, just be triggered by something random and be awakened._

He was shocked out of his gloomy thoughts when Elsa suddenly jumped on him wrapping her arms tightly around him. Burying her face in his shoulder. He smiled down at her hugged her back, but then he felt the moisture on his shoulder.

"Elsa?" he asked worriedly.

"Thank you." She whimpered, hugging him tighter. "I miss her so much, Jack. Being separated like this. I know as we get older we're supposed to take separate paths and grow up, but… I didn't want it to happen like this. I just wish she was with us."

His smiled fell away as he held her closer, resting his cheek against her snowy air.

"I know." He murmured. "I miss her too. Don't worry. I bet you anything, in the end we'll all be happy and close again. Everything is going to work out."

"Always the optimist." She chuckled weakly pulling away. "I have homework to do. Mom's out so we have to fend for ourselves. And I do believe it's your turn to cook."

"Yeah, it is." he smiled. "How do you feel about snow cones and ice cream?"

"Please tell me you're not serious."

"Of course, we're going to have both, after a healthy serving of frozen pizza."

"I guess it's better than letting you actually cook." She sighed. "I'll leave you to it then. Oh, and Jack, you're the best older twin brother in the world."

"That's what I strive for." He nodded big smile splitting his face in two.

"You're a dork." She shook her head still smiling. "Call me out when it's ready."

"You bet." He called after her as she closed her door. "… I hope, when all this is over, you can forgive me for lying. It's going to get much harder before things turn around and get better… I'm sorry Elsa. If it could be done any other way I would make it happen. But this is our sworn duty as guardians."

Frowning he looked out the window and up at the crescent moon that hung forebodingly in the sky.

"It won't be long now." he murmured. "The time of awakening is almost upon us."

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked watching friend closely. "Are you alright?"

"Aam fine." the red head assured. "Ah jist dorn't loch the feel ay th' moon."

"What do you mean, it looks fine to me."

"It feel's off." She drawled. "Loch a hangin' guillotine."

"Creepy." Hiccup shivered holding Toothless closer.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the enemy?" asked Rapunzel.

"Ah can't be sure. Aw ah know is it's not guid." Merida shook her head. "We'll discuss thes latter. Have we come up wi' a plan ur not?"

"We have you just don't want to do it." Hiccup groaned.

"Ah am not followin' 'at snob around aw day, jist tae see if she's a guardian." Merida growled.

"You're the only one that can." Rapunzel sighed adding more purple to the canvas. "You go to school with her and can see where she goes after that."

"In case ye furgot, ah have archery club." Merida gritted.

"And she has a study session that ends around the same time. I heard her say so." Hiccup offered.

"Och, an' whit will ye two be doin' while ah follaw 'er loch a puppy?"

"I have to finish my welding project if I want a decent grade on it. Plus I have to get a few things for Toothless." Hiccup insisted.

"And my tutor is keeping me late for a test." Rapunzel shrugged sheepishly.

"There has tae be another plan." Merida whined.

"It's the best one we got." Hiccup insisted.

"If you need anything just call us and we'll come running." Rapunzel assured.

"Why meh?" she sighed in defeat.

"By the way, Rapunzel what are you painting?" Hiccup asked. "It certainly is beautiful."

"Its… it's a dream I've been having for a while." She sighed.

"Th' dream abit th' princess and prince?" Merida asked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded.

"Do you think she could be our princess?" Hiccup wondered leaning in to get a better look.

"Pascal?" Rapunzel asked.

"It could be." He nodded cocking his head at the canvas curiously. "Being sailor sun may mean you have a stronger connection to her. You may be the one to find her even."

"If it is her it looks like there was a prince too." Hiccup observed. "I wish we knew the whole story. Pascal is there anything you can tell us."

"Sorry but even I don't know the whole story. Only my informant could know. He just told me that my mission was to find Rapunzel and be sure she awakened as Sailor Sun."

"Your informant, do you think perhaps he is the prince reincarnated looking for the princess?" Rapunzel asked finger to her chin.

"I never thought of it. It is a possibility. But something tells me he isn't." Pascal shook his head.

"Still." Rapunzel murmured. "I wonder what their story is."

Meanwhile in a darker part of the world, a boy and girl with dark hearts were just waking from their crystalized slumber. The crystal shattered all around them letting them take a deep breath as they fell to their knees. Physically they felt better than they had in a long time. Ego wise, there was no healing crystal strong enough to heal the blow they had been dealt.

"They will pay." Lord sky gritted.

"Yes, my love. We will destroy them." Lady death snarled, calling forth her reaper's scythe.

"Both of you are pathetic."

They tensed glaring at the figure standing in the doorway. He was a boy no older than thirteen, wearing an eastern style military uniform that matched Lord Sky's only instead of an orange lining and buttons he sported red. His hair was a bunch of fly away dark brown strands matching his eyes. Sporting a smug grin, he stood there with his arms crossed becoming the very essence of arrogance.

"Lord Time." Sky gritted.

"What do you want?" Death hissed.

"Queen Gothel has seen fit to allow you sorry failures another chance to retrieve Sailor Sun and wishes to see you." He shrugged. "I was just sent to retrieve you."

"We don't need you to escort us." Death growled standing with her scythe ready. "You did your job now get out of our sight, you brat."

"Whatever." He chuckled. "You'll only fail again and then it will be my turn to show our queen who is the true strongest of her lords."

"That will never happen." Sky denied venomously. "We will succeed."

"If you say so." The boy snickered moving on.

"That little brat is gonna get it." Death gritted.

"Later. We mustn't keep our queen waiting." Sky insisted.

Together they walking down the dark corridors of their underground palace entering the dark throne room eventually. Atop a fleet of steps, high above their head sat her highness queen of darkness, Gothel. They dropped down on one knee, keeping their heads down.

"Queen Gothel." They addressed in unison.

"We apologize for our failure and are grateful for the second chance you have given us." Sky lamented keeping his head down.

"We will not fail you this time, my queen." Death assured.

"See that you don't. I will not give you another chance. Fail me again and I will move on." Gothel threatened gripping the arms of her chair. "I have already found a target for you. The Guardians have shown interest in two young girls. They may be other Guardians or just their friends. Either way, keep them from awakening and use them to get to Sailor Sun and destroy the other two."

"At once my queen." They said disappearing before her eyes.

"The more Guardians that wake, the worse off we'll be." Gothel gritted. "If _he_ awakens it'll be worse. I need to find that princess."

"Ah am goin' tae keel those two when ah see 'em." Merida hissed to herself trying to stay as quiet as she could.

She had been following Elsa for a few blocks now. They had stopped at a condo she could only assume belonged to the snow queen where the girl changed into a light blue turtle neck sweater that looked more like a dress and black leggings completing the outfit with a pair of white ankle boots. Merida was so thankful she thought to bring a change of clothes so she could change after practice. Instead of wearing her school uniform she wore a pine green sweater that hugged her figure and a pair of ripped up black jeans with her combat boots. Now she just looked like a girl casually stalking another girl rather than a crazed school girl stalking her fellow classmate. It's the little things that count.

"Where is she gowin?" she wondered as she hid behind another car.

She followed her all the way to the other end of town where the ice rink was found. The sign said closed, yet Elsa just waltzed right on in. And of course, the red head followed, cursing and muttering the whole way.

"Aam gowin tae get arrested." She groaned. "An' aw because the snow qwin wants tae skate."

For a moment, she lost sight of the girl and began to panic thinking that perhaps she noticed Merida and was leading her into a trap. But after a minute of silence she decided against that and went further into the building. Eventually she found the ice track and Elsa. Thinking it was a better idea to hide behind the bleachers so she wouldn't see her, but upon seeing the girl in action she found herself unable to move.

She was so elegant and graceful. Twirling around with expert precision, executing each move without falter. She looked like a princess as she glided across the rink, her eyes closed in concentration. Perhaps she really was the princess.

"She is quite beautiful isn't she."

Merida screamed breaking the trance the snow queen had on her, whipping around to find the white-haired boy from her school and Anna standing behind her.

"You." She gawked staring at his silver aura.

"What are you doing here?"

 _Busted._ She winced glancing behind her to see a very pissed off looking Elsa.

"Hi…" she waved pitifully.

"Well?" Elsa asked raising her brow.

"I invited her." Jack smiled sensing the fiery girl was in trouble.

"What?" both Elsa and Merida coughed.

"Yeah, we met in the hall the other day and hit it off. I thought she'd like to come." He shrugged.

"You didn't say anything about that." Anna hummed. "Aw well, the more the merrier as they say. Hi, I'm Anna, Jack and Elsa's little sister."

"Hi…" Merida was so lost she didn't know what to say.

"So you skate?" Elsa asked lifting a brow unbelieving.

This urked Merida.

 _Jist wiat an' see, ye snowy snob._

"Ye bet ah skate." She huffed crossing her arms.

She does not skate. Not two seconds after putting her skates on and stepping out onto the ice was she lying flat on her face. She growled trying to get back up only this time landing on her back, smacking her head.

"Ow…" she whined staring up at the light.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked kneeling next to her.

She glared up at the siblings.

 _Lookin' loch they were born on th' ice. So not fair._ She groaned.

"Aam fine, jist give meh a sec." she sighed using the wall for balance. The second she tried to push off she was on her face again. "Curse thes ice!"

"Jeez, you really are hopeless." Elsa sighed gliding over to her. "If you can't skate why didn't you just say so."

Merida growled glaring up at her.

"None ay ur business." She ticked.

"C'mon." Elsa sighed holding out her hands. "Let's at least get you started."

"Ah dorn't need ur help." She gritted crawling for the wall.

"No judgment, promise." Elsa swore. "C'mon, I'll show you."

For the first time, Merida could see the sincere compassion in the snow queen's eyes. For a moment, she was throwing away her cold mask and letting her true self through. A true self that Merida thought was breath takingly gorgeous.

She couldn't really say anything, just nodded, and let Elsa help her up.

"Okay, first thing to remember is balance." Elsa smiled pulling her out into the rink away from the wall. "Stay calm and let your body relax. If you tense up, you'll lose all sense of balance."

"Loch when ye ride a horse." Merida murmured.

"Do you ride horses?"

"Aye."

"Then think of it like that." Elsa instructed. "Just relax and let go."

It was still awkward and she still needed to rely on Elsa more than she liked to admit, but eventually she got to the point where she wasn't falling on her face all the time. But still she was just sliding not really skating. Not at all like the siblings who were doing laps around her. Even though that hurt her pride a little, she couldn't bring herself to be too butt hurt. The look on the siblings faces, she had never seen Elsa look that happy. They played games of tag, tried to show each other up with tricks and every now and then fell over only for one of the others to catch them. It was sweet.

"Ah!" she cried out starting to fall backwards.

"I got you." Elsa assured easily catching and steadying her. "You really can't skate huh?"

"Nae, sorry." Merida mumbled.

"Well at least you gave it a shot." Elsa smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I can't shoot an arrow to save my life. And horses terrify me."

"Why, they're big teddies."

"Emphasis on the big part."

"Och, they wouldn't hurt ye." Merida chuckled.

"Well you gave this a shot, maybe I can give that a try some time."

"Yeah? If ye ever want tae try, jist find meh."

"Will do."

"Whoa." Merida gasped slipping again before Elsa caught her. "As much fun as thes is, ah think aam donw fur th' day."

"Alright." Elsa nodded. "Do you want help getting to the wall?"

"Nae, ah got it. Ye go with ur siblins'"

"You sure."

"Aye, go." Merida smiled.

"Okay. Scream if you need help." Elsa called as she glided away.

"Whiteever." Merida called back.

Slowly, she made her way back to the wall, sliding one foot in front of the other. Once she was back on solid not slick ground she felt relieved, pulling off the skate and putting her boots back on. Sighing and relaxing at last.

"You did a lot better than I thought you would."

She looked up to find Jack smirking down at her.

"You." She growled. "Why did ye say ye invited meh?"

"Why where you stalking my sister?" he shot back.

"I have my reasons." She gritted crossing her arms.

"And I have mine. Plus watching you was funny."

"Och, bite meh."

He only laughed at her letting his eyes fall back onto his sisters.

"Still, you made Elsa smile. That's good." He smiled.

"Does she not smile often?" she wondered.

"Not since our parents were divorced and our dad took Anna."

"Whit, aam so sorry."

"We get by. That's what this day was for. My dad and I don't get along, so I don't get to see my baby sister too often. But every now and then we get days like this and it's all worth it. Besides, it can't last. Eventually things will turn around."

"Ye have so much faith in that."

"Have to, otherwise what's the point of going on." He shrugged.

"Jack catch her!" Elsa cried skating as fast as she could after her sister.

"I can't stop!" Anna cried, flailing her arms.

"I got her." Jack assured moving over a bit to put himself between the wall and Anna. "You're okay kiddo."

"Oh man that was close." Anna sighed.

"That's why you shouldn't go that fast." Elsa chastised.

"What's wrong with going fast?" Anna pouted.

Merida watched them smiling fondly. She didn't want this to end for them. They seemed so happy, she wanted it to last.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"

They all jumped at the booming voice as an older brunette version of Jack came stomping onto the ice.

"Dad." Anna gasped.

"Get your hands off her right now!" their dad barked.

"Dad calm down." Jack urged.

"Get away from her."

"Dad, stop. What are you doing here?" Anna cried.

"Hey whit's goin' on." Merida called from the sidelines.

"Dad you need to go." Anna growled.

"You're coming with me."

"No she is not." Elsa hissed pushing Anna behind her. "I'm sick of this. You cannot keep my sister away from us."

"I offered you safety, and you spat in my face."

"You offered to take me away from my brother. What was I supposed to say?"

"Enough." Jack roared. "Look, Anna's not going anywhere. I'll go. I've got homework anyway."

"You think I'm going to take a chance with that?" his father scoffed.

"I don't think you have a choice." Jack sighed. "Your problem is with me. Don't drag the girls into this."

With that said he gave his sisters one last hug.

"Don't go please." Anna begged.

"Hey, it'll all work out in the end." He promised, pecking her forehead. "I'll see you at home, Elsa."

Elsa said nothing only nodded as she glared at their father.

"Bye Merida." He called to the red head waving.

She smiled sadly waving back. He spared his father one last look before sliding across the rink. The girls watched him go, tears streaming down Anna's face.

"You ruin everything." She screamed rushing for the other side of the rink and on past the wall.

"Now look what you did." Elsa hissed, practically spitting in her father's face. "You need to grow up and get over yourself."

Saying what she felt needed to be said she hurried after her sister.

"Elsa wait." Merida called running after the girl.

Elsa ignored her heading for the one place she knew her sister would be. Quickly taking off her skate she ran barefoot down the halls till she came upon the girl's bathroom. Taking a deep breath she entered finding her sister curled up under the sinks. When she was younger she would find, Anna hiding under the bathroom sink when she was upset. It was weirdly a safe place in her mind. That didn't change when she got older it seemed.

"Anna?" she asked kneeling in front of her. "Honey, come out and talk to me."

"I hate him." She whimpered.

"I know."

"What is his problem with big brother? He never did anything to us. I don't get it."

"I know honey. But neither one of them will tell us. All we can do is have faith in big brother's words. This will all work out and we'll all be okay."

"But I want it to be okay now."

"You have to have patient."

"I hate waiting."

"I know." Elsa smiled gently pulling her sister out. "C'mon, a couple more tricks on the ice and you'll feel lots better."

"I don't want to if he's out there." Anna sniffed.

"If he's out there then we'll leave." The snow queen promised. "C'mon."

Meanwhile Merida was leaning against the wall having heard everything. It seemed Elsa had everything under control so with a small smile she headed back to the rink. She should probably call the others and give them an update anyway.

What she didn't know, however, was that there were two dark souls lying in wait for the girls to come out of the bathroom.

"Hey, maybe after this we can go to the café." Anna suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." Elsa nodded.

"Hello ladies."

They both tensed staring at the two figures dressed in black.

"Who are you? No one is allowed in here right now." Elsa demanded standing in front of her sister.

"You don't need to know that." The girl smiled. "All you need to do is give your souls over to me."

"Or just sit quietly while the winds consume you." The boy snickered.

"ANNA, RUN!" Elsa screamed.

Merida whipped around hearing Elsa's cry only to be pushed against the rink wall by an incredible gale.

"Thes wind." She gritted.

"Hello again, Sailor Mars."

Once the wind died down she could turn around and find a sight that shook her very core.

"Elsa, Anna!" she cried.

To her utter horror, Lord sky had Elsa trapped in a sphere of swirling wind and Anna stood before then with the blade of her skate to her neck looking as if in a trance. Merida could see the same kind of aura suppressing her as she saw with Dagur from a few nights ago. And for the first time she could see the puppet master herself very clearly, rather than just her outline.

"'At costume." She gasped.

The puppet master wore a dolled-up sailor uniform just like Merida's and Rapunzel's. Only the skirt, bow and cape were grey and the bodice was black. She wore grey and black stripped boots that came up to her thighs and no mark on her forehead. She carried a scythe with a crescent angled at the top, the bend hollowed out, almost like something was missing from it. Her hair was short and black while her eyes were blue. It was her aura that got her however. A smoky black smothered by a darker thicker black. A lot like Lord Sky's orange aura. And worse their auras mingled. Like what she saw Eugene's do with Rapunzel's. Who was she?"

"We haven't been properly introduced." She giggled twirling her scythe around as if it were a baton. "I am Lady Death, the most devoted of her majesties, Queen Gothel's, lords. Domineer of the underworld and souls. Which means, this girl's soul is mine to command."

She smiled holding her blade right at Anna's belly.

"No don't." Merida cried leaning over the wall.

"Now listen up, Sailor Mars." Lord Sky called pointing his hand at the wind sphere. "Both these girls will die unless you do exactly as we say. Transform and call your Guardian friends here. Do this and these girls will live for just a bit longer."

"Damn it." Merida gritted.

If she didn't do as they ordered, then both Elsa and Anna would die.

What choice did she have?

"Merida, you have to run." Elsa screamed past the storm that imprisoned her. "Hurry, run away and get help."

"No way." Merida roared. "Aam not leavin' ye here loch 'at. We're friends, an' ah don't abandin friends."

"I'm, your friend." Elsa murmured too quietly for anyone hear.

"Jist hang on, okay." Merida pleaded.

Getting out her phone she called Rapunzel and quickly told her what is going on.

"Are you serious?" the blonde cried on the other end. "Hang on, I'll call Hiccup. We'll be there as quick as we can."

"Hurry." Was all Merida said as she put her phone back. "They're on th' way."

"Good." Lady Death smirked. "Now transform."

"Curse ye." She gritted lifting her wrist above her head. "MARS ASTRAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

The pillar of emerald flames engulfed her switching out her street clothes for that of her sailor uniform.

"Merida… what did you…" Elsa couldn't even finish her sentence she was so shocked.

 _Merida Dunbroch is Sailor Mars?_

"Ah did as ye asked." She snarled once she was fully transformed. "Now le' 'em go."

"What, no little 'I'm Sailor Mars' speech." Lord Sky cackled.

"Shut ur face, an' le' 'em go." She demanded.

"Now see if we do that then you'll be able to fight back. And what fun would that be." Lord Sky hissed throwing out his arm.

Another strong gale came lifting Sailor Mars in the air, slamming her into the rafters before ceasing letting her drop to the ice.

"Merida!" Elsa screamed.

"Ur, gowin tae pay fur 'at." Mars hissed summoning her fire bow. " **MARS, WARRIN', FIRE SEE-** "

"Nah-uh-ah." Lady Death snicker bringing her blade ever so closer to Anna. "You fight back and this girl bites it."

Quickly Mars extinguished the fire glaring daggers at the enemy.

"Ye are monsters." She gritted.

"So what if we are." Death shrugged. "Throw her around some more."

"Ah!"

"Stop it!" Elsa screamed. "Merida!"

"Damn it." Jack hissed from his hiding place under the bleachers, clutching two wrist buckles. "C'mon girls. Awaken, I can't do anything until you awaken."

"Please just stop." Elsa begged covering her eyes unable to watch as Merida was thrown all around the rink. "Just stop hurting her. Please, stop it. Let her go."

"If you don't stop whining I'll relieve your sister of a few pints of blood." Lady Death threatened inching the scythe ever closer.

"No don't." Elsa cried.

"Hey, eyes over 'ere ye goal gurl." Mars called out barely able to stand.

"Why you little, no one talks to my Death like that." Sky snarled sending Merida flying again.

"Merida." Elsa screamed.

 _Big sister._ Anna thought desperately. _I'm hopeless. I can't even protect my sister or our friend._

 _Anna, I'm so sorry._ Elsa sobbed. _This is all my fault. I should have protected you. Now Merida is paying for it._

"AH!" Mars let loose a rather loud bone chilling scream as she was thrown against the ice again.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Both girls screamed as their foreheads began to glow.

The power behind the glow was enough to push back both the lord and lady and dispel their attacks. Both girls stood perfectly unscathed on the ice as the glows began to take shape. On Elsa an icy blue fancy four figure shined while for Anna a magenta stick figure shown both marks giving of the raw power the girl possessed.

"What is this?" Elsa asked looking up.

"That's it." Jack beamed sliding the buckles across the ice.

They slid until stopping right in front of the girls who picked them up curiously. Anna's bore a magenta stone with a stick figure painted on it. While Elsa's was ice blue with a fancy four painted on it.

The marks of Venus and Jupiter.

"What are these?" Anna wondered.

"Listen tae meh, both of ye." Mars called as she tried to stand. "Ye already know whit ye have tae do. So do it."

"Merida?" Elsa gaped still not getting it.

But Anna seemed to know right away. Smiling at her sister she lifted the buckle over her head watching as her sister slowly caught on. Together they called out;

"VENUS ASTRAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER ASTRAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Magenta and blue lights engulfed them, transforming them as the emerald flames had done for Mars. In no time at all they stood wearing the same dolled-up sailor suits, only Elsa's skirt, and cape were ice blue, her bow almost snow white and she wore transparent high heels while Anna's skirt, and cape were magenta, her bow blue and a pair of magenta stiletto boots on her feet. Their respective planetary marks upon their brows, they were now Solar Guardians.

"I am the pretty Guardian, who fights for love and beauty. I am Sailor Venus." Anna, now Venus, called standing with one fist in the center of her chest and the other out to her side away from her hip. "And in the name of Venus, I'll punish you."

"I am the pretty Guardian, who fights for love and freedom. I am Sailor Jupiter." Elsa, now Jupiter, called standing with her arms spread, her palms open and facing the sky. "And in the name of Jupiter, I'll punish you."

"Damn it." Lord Sky snarled. "You damn Guardians won't stop us this time."

"You hurt our friend." Venus snarled back. "You were going to hurt my sister."

"One rule with sisters, you don't mess with one unless you want the other to kick your butt." Jupiter informed smartly. "For hurting Merida, you'll will feel the wrath of my storm."

Lifting one hand to the sky she summoned her powers.

" **JUPITER, FROZEN RAIN!** " bringing her hand down fast she directed the attack at Sky while her sister took care of the other one.

"Take this, **VENUS,** " using her pointer figure she quickly drew a heart in the air which solidified taking the form of a razor sharp heart chakram. " **SPIRALING HEARTS.** "

She threw it with all her might aiming right for Lady Death's neck. Lord Sky was unable to dodge the attack from Jupiter and found thousands of ice needles embedded in his body hitting vital points and knocking him out immediately. Lady Death however put up more of a fight. She used her scythe to block the attack, but it was too strong. Acting like a chain saw it cut right through her scythe taking a slice from the side of her neck. Clenching the wound she went down with a silent scream.

"You're finished." Venus cheered victorious catching her heart chakram.

"Damn you." She gritted.

"My turn-" Elsa began, but suddenly she stopped.

In fact, everything stopped.

That could only mean one thing.

"You idiots screwed up again." Lord Time chuckled appearing from a ripple in the air. "Just like I said you would."

"You damn brat." Death hissed.

"Is that anyway to speak to your rescue party?" Time chuckled.

"You're here to save us?"

"Only because Queen Gothel ordered so." He assured. "She wants us back. Now that there are two more Guardians we need to rethink our plan. So then, let's be off."

Time started up again, but to Venus and Jupiter's amazement both the villains were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Venus asked looking all around.

"I don't know, but we have other things to worry about." Jupiter said rushing to Mars who laid still as stone. "Merida, can you hear me. C'mon wake up. Please wake up."

"Elsa?" Venus asked worriedly.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Jupiter urged. "Help me with her."

"No don't move her."

They both looked up to find two more Solar Guardians running for them, but Elsa recognized them right away.

"You're from yesterday." She said awed.

"Is that a dragon?" Venus cried.

"I'm Officer Mercury, and this is Toothless." Mercury introduced. "That's Sailor Sun. Don't worry she can help Mars."

"Do whatever you have to." Jupiter urged.

Sailor Sun nodded kneeling next to her friend wrapping her in golden strands before singing.

Jupiter and Venus watched amazed as the hair began to glow and color came back to Mars's skin. Shooting up with a jolt, Mars's eyes flew open as she gasped. She took a moment to get her bearings before glaring at Sailor Sun and Officer Mercury.

"Took ye long enough." She groaned. "Ah thought ah was a goner."

"Your welcome." Sailor Sun smiled.

"Merida!" Jupiter cried throwing her arms around the fire Guardian. "Thank goodness. I was so scared."

"Hey," Mars coughed suddenly embarrassed. "Aam- aam feen now, so dorn't worry. Ye can get off now."

"Elsa your strangling her." Venus warned.

"Not as much as I'm going to." Jupiter said suddenly frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me about this."

"Hey, ye dorn't go around teelin' people ur a Guardian." Mars defended.

"Still you could have… oh whatever, just let me be mad at you." She sighed resting her head on the red head's shoulder.

"Ah dorn't understand thes gurl." Mars whined.

"Well, I'm definitely happy to welcome the both of you to the team." Sailor Sun beamed. "It's nice to meet you…"

"I'm Sailor Venus." Venus smiled.

"And I guess I'm Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter nodded. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"You guys must be a bit confused, I know I was when I first transformed." Mercury grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's…" Jupiter struggled for the right words. "I don't understand. Why did this happen?"

"We don't know all the details ourselves." Pascal informed, making himself known. "But we will try to fill you in the best we can."

"The lizard talks." Venus gasped. "And that boy has a pet dragon."

"Heh, heh," Sailor Sun giggled. "C'mon we have a lot to talk about."

"Aye, let's git out ay 'ere, it's cold." Mars urged.

"Here let me help you up." Jupiter offered.

"Leave meh be, gurl, aam fine." Mars grunted.

"Just shut up and let me help you." Jupiter insisted.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Mercury snickered.

"Shut yur face, dragon boy." Mars roared.

"I'm glad it all worked out." Jack sighed relieved.

"Who are you, and what do you want with the Solar Guardians?"

Not at all surprised Jack turned to the spandex clad boy with a smile, the embodiment of relaxed as he tucked his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Well hello there, I was wondering when we would meet. It's Rider, right?" he smiled tilting his head.

"Answer the question." Rider pushed.

"I could ask the same of you." Jack chuckled. "You seem to show up an awful lot when it comes to Sailor Sun. What is your intention with her anyway?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then neither is _my_ interests."

They were quiet then, having an ultimate staring contest till finally Rider cracked.

"I'm warning you right now." he growled. "You do anything that put's Sailor Sun in danger and I'll make sure you regret it."

Jack snickered at this.

"The same goes to you. I won't let any harm come to any of the Guardians. So you better watch it."

With one last huff, Rider was gone.

"Interesting." Jack mused. "Soon it will be time for me to reveal myself. Soon the princess will awaken. But will it be soon enough?"

 **There it is. wow this one was twice as long as the other. Let me know what you think and who you think Jack really is. Thanks for reading. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Solar Guardians

 **And now we get in the thick of things. Almost all the Guardians are together and the enemy is only going to get stronger… and now I'm being a giant nerdy dork. Anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. And thanks to Neshellshert for editing for me. Also, after realizing that some of the chapters will be ridiculously short, I combined some so there will now be nine chapters instead of eleven. I own nothing, The Big Four belongs to Disney, Dreamworks and their rightful owners. And Sailor Moon belongs to the amazingly talented Naoko Takeuchi. Anyway, enjoy.**

Act 5 A Dance and a Princess

"So, we're Guardians?" Elsa asked.

"Aye." Merida nodded.

"Given special powers by the planets?" Anna wondered.

"We think?" Hiccup shrugged, as Toothless nodded.

"And our job is to find and protect a princess…" Elsa began.

"Who will have and use the Solar Golden Crystal to defeat a great darkness that will be summoned by this evil queen who sent Lord Sky and Lady Death?" Anna finished.

"You got it." Rapunzel beamed.

"And you have no idea why we were chosen to be the Solar Guardians?" Elsa sighed.

"Sorry, that part is still a mystery." Pascal shook his head apologetically. "That part will be explained once when my informant feels it is safe to relieve himself."

"Which you are the only one aware of his identity." Elsa accused, narrowing her eyes at the little lizard.

 _Weel, one ay us has an idea._ Merida thought to herself, an image of the girl's brother flashing across her mind.

"The time of his reveal will be soon. Please just trust me." Pascal urged.

"You believe him?" Elsa asked Rapunzel.

"Yes." Rapunzel nodded.

"Then that's good enough for us." Anna smiled, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Now that everyone is clear on our mission," Pascal nodded getting everyone's attention once again. "We must work hard to locate the princess and keep her safe until she is strong enough to defeat the darkness. Or, if we can, defeat the evil queen that way the darkness isn't summoned."

"But isn't that the princess's job?" Hiccup pointed out. "Otherwise, why even find the princess in the first place."

"No matter what, finding the princess is the number one priority." Pascal hissed eyeing each of them. "The likely hood of us being able to defeat the queen without her is slim to none. Not only that, but… the princess has another role to play. Her destiny is far more than just defeating the darkness and the queen. We have to find her, no matter what."

"More important destiny, huh…" Rapunzel hummed staring off into space.

"What is that destiny?" Elsa asked, pushing a bit.

"I cannot say." Pascal sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know. Only my informant knows that information."

"He knows so much, and we know so little." Hiccup puzzled. "It's almost not fair."

"Aye," Merida gritted. _If only ah cood be sure of Jack, 'en we wood know whit we need tae know._

"I'm sorry, but as I said, it is almost time for my informant to reveal himself and once he does he will tell us everything. Why you were chosen, what the princess is destined for and who the princess is." Pascal promised.

"Still…" Elsa sighed.

"Oh no, "Anna suddenly cried. "Is that the time?"

"What?" Hiccup asked looking over at the clock. "Oh crap. I have to go."

"Same here, dad is gonna kill me." Anna whined.

"Ah have tae go home tae." Merida informed.

"I have a test to study for." Elsa nodded. "Sorry Rapunzel."

"No don't worry about it." The blonde smiled. "We'll meet here after school tomorrow."

"Got it." They all agreed before going their separate ways.

"This is all happening so fast." Rapunzel sighed on her way home. "I've only just gotten my parents to let me out of the house and I've already made four friends."

"Don't you mean five."

"Ah!" she cried jumping back a few steps.

"You are so easily scared." Eugene chuckled with a smirk.

"Why do you always have to sneak up on me." Rapunzel growled. "I wouldn't scare so easy if you would just give a bit of warning."

"I did." He smiled.

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was heading to work."

"You said you work at a diner, right?"

"Yeah, good memory."

"What kind of food do you serve there."

"Well… all kinds of food I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Do you serve hazelnut soup?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Then I know where I'm going to eat tonight."

"Here you go one bowl of hazelnut soup." Eugene smiled down at the beaming blonde sitting at the bar in the tiny dinner where he worked as a waiter.

"Woo-hoo!" she cheered slurping up a heaping spoonful. "Wow this is really good. Best bowl of soup I've ever had and my parents only hire the best."

"Must be great having professional chefs to cook for you." Eugene sighed.

"I'm sorry, that sounded really arrogant." She blushed. "I didn't mean for that. But still this is amazing."

"I'll let the cook know."

"Hey… for real, are you stalking me?"

"Why do you think that."

"It's just, you always show up whenever I least expect you… You know what, never mind it's sounds stupid now that I'm saying it aloud."

"No, it is a real concern." Eugene shook his head. "Your instincts are pretty good."

"Well, then are you going to answer?"

"I'm not. We just seem to always be running into each other. Though… you do intrigue me."

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem like a girl with a lot of secrets. It makes me want to find out more."

"S-secrets? No, I don't have any secrets. I mean even if I did they're none of your business anyway so nya."

"You know, I thought that we had managed to become friends. Rapunzel." He paused watching how she shivered when her said her name. "I don't mean to pry. But if you ever need to talk to me about anything then I'm here to listen."

She stared up at him, her heart beating a mile a minute. This wasn't good. That look he was giving her was so inviting. If she didn't get out of there she might just tell him everything.

"Heheh, well thanks for the soup, but I think I need to get home now." she giggled nervously slapping a fifty on the counter. "Keep the change."

"Wait." He called after her as she sprinted out the door. "I pushed too hard again."

 _Rapunzel… I shouldn't be surprised you won't tell me who you really are. I can't even get up the courage to tell you who I am."_

"Give her time, I'm sure she'll come around."

At the sound of the cool relaxed voice, Eugene tensed glaring at its owner.

"Hey there, Rider." Jack smirked, leaning against the bar his chin resting in his palm.

"You, how did you find me?" Eugene gritted.

"Hey, I know things. Like I know who Sailor Sun really is." Jack shrugged. "It helps me keep everyone safe if I know their secret identities."

"So your hear to help then?"

"Yup, just like you."

"You don't know anything about me."

"Not true. I know more than you think. And in time you'll come to know it too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing important. I am here on a mission though."

"A mission?"

"Yeah, my mom is throwing this party tonight in honor of her law firm. I have a feeling that my sisters will invite Rapunzel and the others."

"So?"

"So, I'm worried. The enemy already keeps a close eye on them. For all we know they could attack us then. I can't do too much to help protect them yet, my time hasn't come yet."

"Your time? What does that mean?"

"You'll find out, don't worry. But what I'm getting at is I wouldn't mind if Rider showed up too as a guest. You can have some fun, get to know Rapunzel a little more and if anything happens you'll be right there. What do you say?"

Eugene only glared, giving no answer.

"Okay fine. If you don't trust me I get it. But still you should come to the party. Here." He pulled out a bronze colored envelope placing it on the bar. "It's invite only. Mom's a bit old fashioned so they're hand written. Take it. If you decide to come, then there will be no trouble getting in. Hope to see you there."

With that he gave one last smirk before walking out.

"That guy." Eugene hissed. "I don't trust him in the slightest. However, maybe I should go. Who could say no to a party anyway?"

"Ah don't want tae go tae school." Merida groaned scratching her head.

 _Aw night ah was dreamin' somethin' awful. But fur th' life ay meh ah coodn't see whit it was. Now ah can't even remember it. Ah jist no it was terrifyin'._

"Och, good mornin', Merida."

Being jolted out her thoughts she looked to find her mother, Elenore Dunbroch, head of the household.

"Mornin' mom." Merida smiled before something caught her eye. "Whit's 'at?"

"There tapestries ah've bin workin' on fur a while." Her mother sighed smiling down at her work. "Aam quite proud ay 'em."

"Huh…" Merida pondered looking down at them.

They were beautiful, like all her mother's tapestries. Yet, they both seemed very familiar to her. One was darker, the other was more heavenly. The first was depicting an apocalyptic world, with an evil queen and her princess atop the world and five warriors crucified below her. Seeing it sent a shiver down her spine. The other was far more pleasant. A beautiful princess stood inside the sun wielding a staff of pure light. She stood smiling, letting the gentle healing rays of the sun reach and protect the earth as her five guardians bowed before her. She looked up at her mom with wide eyes.

"Where did ye git th' inspiration fur thes?" she asked almost breathless.

"Ah dorn't really know." Elenore sighed thoughtfully. "Ah think it came tae meh in a dream."

"A dream?" Merida gasped.

 _Cood mom have th' same prophetic powers ah do?_

"Och, goodness, ye better be gowin." Elenore urged. "Yoo'll be late fur school."

All Merida could do was nod before heading to school.

 _Aw thes time… she may 'ave been jist loch meh… mom…_

 _Where aam ah?_ She wondered looking around.

A loud rustling sound made her spin around to find two gran bolts of cloth. Her mother's tapestries. She glanced between the two before walking up to the more pleasant one. She observed it now that it was closer, reaching her hand out to touch it. As soon as her finger tips brushed the woven strands images began to flash before her eyes. The Solar Guardians fighting against the evil queen, someone using something called the Crescent Heart and the Solar Princess defeating the queen with a staff that harnessed the power of the Golden solar Crystal, and then it all stopped. For a moment, she thought the vision had passed, that is until she opened her eyes and found herself kneeling before a golden throne. She didn't know how but she knew that she was in the sun. Eight other Guardians were with her, all kneeling in the same position before a man and woman who stood atop a slightly elevated platform.

"My Queen, and my king." The lead Guardian addressed. "It is our great honor to serve you. We, your Solar Guardians swear to protect you and serve you so that you may continue to protect the Earth."

"I thank you." The new benevolent Solar Queen smiled.

She could not see the queen's face and yet she knew she trusted and loved this woman.

This was the future she knew was meant to be.

The visions ended, and she was back in the void staring at the two tapestries.

Now came the vision she didn't want to see, yet knew she would have to witness if they stood a chance of stopping it. So taking a deep breath she reached out with a shaky hand barely brushing it. This time the images burned.

She saw the princess fall under the queen's spell and all the Guardians being beaten and captured. Four of them where strung up before the queen, crucified as martyrs. Merida saw herself, tears streaming down her face as she begged for her friends to be saved.

"Nae." She cried falling to her knees, covering her ears to block out the cries. "Nae, stop. Please! STOP!"

"… Please… forgive me… my princess."

"Whit."

She looked for the voice finding a single cross with a dark male figure tied to it.

"Forgive me, my princess. I was unable to save you. Please forgive me…"

"Hoo are ye!" she called before the vision suddenly ended.

She backed away from the tapestries, gripping her head before curling up in the tightest ball she could.

"Nae." She whimpered sorrowfully. "It can't be. Nae ah won't let it happen."

"…Merida?!"

Startled awake she sprung up gripping the hand that reached for her with iron like strength.

"OW!" Elsa hissed pulling back.

Breathing heavily, Merida worked her mind to try and figure out where she was and what was going on.

"El… Elsa?" she wondered releasing her grip. "Aam, aam so sorry."

"Are you okay?" the snow queen asked, rubbing her arm. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Aam fine, whit abit ye." Merida stressed, gently taking her friend's arm grimacing at the blooming bruises. "Och, aam so sorry."

"I'll be fine. Are you okay, what was the nightmare about."

"Och, ah need tae talk tae Rapunzel." Merida cried.

In Hiccup's opinion, this was a perfect day to be sitting at a table outside the café and sketch in his book. Listening to Miracle of Sound as he let his pencil drag across the page. A smile gracing his lips as he sipped at his mocha. He had a few minutes before Rapunzel joined him then they would wait for the others. It was Friday so they wouldn't have curfews. He wondered what they all planned to do this weekend or if they were going to get attacked again. Pascal said that all the Guardians had awakened, but what did that mean? The enemy knew who they were and seemed to have a nasty knack for finding them. Did that mean they could attack their families. Then again, their barely home, same with their parents. Everyone seems to be out all day and barely make it back home after dark. That might be for the best.

"Meow~"

He smiled down at the little black kitten as it looked up at him expectantly.

"You know you're the reason my back-pack smells like fish, right?" He raised a brow in askance reaching into his bag and pulling out a Ziploc of salmon. "Here you go bud."

The cat purred happily as it began to nibble at the offered food making Hiccup chuckle.

"When did you get a cat?"

Green eyes widened as Hiccup stared up at the red head before him.

"Dagur?" he gasped.

After he awoke as a Solar Guardian, Dagur hadn't come near him. Part of him wondered if it was because the red head remembered it all and was afraid of Hiccup. Which he wouldn't have minded if it meant he would stay away from him. But now, as he saw the calm demeanor of his former bully he knew that wasn't true. Something else was going on. Where was that self-confident smirk, or the air of arrogance? What was he up too?

"What do you want." Hiccup gritted, not trusting this situation at all.

Toothless looked between the two tensing as his Guardian got more agitated.

Dagur sighed averting his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you'd react this way." He murmured.

"What?" Hiccup gaped.

"Look, I want to apologize for how I've acted toward you. The truth is, I honestly thought you were playing hard to get. I mean you never asked me to stop. I was reading all your signs wrong. For that I'm sorry."

"…Huh?"

"And you don't have to worry about me asking you out anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah. I don't really know what happened, but I passed out in the park a couple nights ago, and couldn't remember how I got there. If it wasn't for Rawlyn I'd probably have been there all night."

"Who."

"He's in a grade under us. Turns out he has had this major crush on me. We ended up hitting it off well that night. I was avoiding you these past couple of days, because I was embarrassed about the way I acted. He was the one that told me to come talk to you so we could clear the air. Now I'm dating him. So, you don't have to worry about me anymore. Anyway, I've got to go. I'm meeting Rawlyn at the track field today. I'll see you around Hic."

"Um.." Hiccup was way too stunned to even form a coherent sentence.

"Oh yeah, one last thing." Dagur suddenly remembered turning a serious look on his former crush.

 _Oh no._ Was all Hiccup could think.

"That kid with the white hair, I meant what I said. I don't like him. He gave some pretty serious vibes. I know he likes you, but I think you should stay away from him."

"Why do you say that?" Hiccup asked now interested.

"Because, I've got to look out for my little brother, don't I? Well see ya around." Dagur chuckled taking off.

"Hey wait," Hiccup called after him, but he was already gone. "That's not what I meant."

"Merow?"

"What did he mean by serious vibes?" Hiccup wondered. "For someone as dense as Dagur to sense something like that it must have been serious. But, I do understand what he means. That boy was pretty intense."

The more he thought about it the more images of the white-haired boy invaded his mind, making him blush.

"Hey wait!" he suddenly cried. "What does he mean he knows he likes me. Damn it, now I'm so confused."

BRING-BRING. BRING-BRING. BRING-BRI-

"Hello." He answered pulling out his phone.

"Hiccup get over to my place right now." Rapunzel urged on the other end.

"Is it another enemy?" Hiccup asked worried, the last time he got a call like this Merida and the sisters were being attacked.

"No, Merida had a vision." Rapunzel assured. "She's says it was pretty bad and needs to talk to us about it right away."

"On my way." He promised before hanging up and gathering his things.

"Wow," Anna whistled after Merida was done explaining what she saw. "That is both really cool and really scary."

"Merida sit down, your giving me a head ache." Elsa urged.

"Leave meh be." Merida gritted, still shaken from both the vision and the marks she left on Elsa. "Aam tae nervous."

"At least we know one thing." Hiccup pointed out scribbling in his sketch book, his mind going a mile a minute. "One way or another the Princess is found."

"Aye, bit th' enemy may git tae 'er before we do." Merida worried running her hands through her hair.

"Calm down, Merida." Rapunzel urged. "We won't let that happen."

"Ye didn't see it." Merida cried. "Th' future was horrible. Ye were aw hangin' from crosses an' ah coodn't do anythin'."

"Nothing is going to happen to us." Elsa assured hugging the red head from behind. "We'll be okay. They won't get us."

"Ye don't know 'at." Merida whimpered.

"Merida," Hiccup gently called getting her attention. "You saw two futures. The one where the Princess and her Prince became king and queen of the sun. You were shown that because it is a possibility. That is the future that we will get. Focus on that. You said there were specific events that happened to cause this future?"

"Aye." She nodded. "Furst, th' Princess must be found. 'En somewin must use thes thin' called th' Crescent Heart. 'An lastly, th' Princess must use the Solar Crystal to save th' world."

"I so don't envy her." Anna chuckled.

"What is the Crescent Heart?" Elsa asked looking to Pascal.

"Something only the final Guardian can use." He answered flatly.

"I think it's about time we meet this guy." Anna said standing up and crossing her arms. "He's obviously key for us to win. Isn't it time he showed himself."

"No." Pascal shook his head. "It is still too early."

"Why?" she groaned.

"He will show himself once he is needed." The chameleon sighed. "At the moment he is not needed."

"Crescent…" Hiccup hummed. "The name suggests the moon. Is that his planet?"

"Th' moon isn't a planet." Merida frowned.

"Neither is the sun." Hiccup said glancing at Rapunzel. "Yet she is called Sailor Sun."

"That's great and all." Anna whined. "But who is he?"

"… Ah may have an idea." Merida said hesitantly.

"What? Who?" Anna urged earning a glare from her sister.

"Ye might not loch it." She warned, but they still waited with baited breathes. So with a sigh she continued. "Ah think, its Jack."

A moment of silence.

"WHAT!" both sisters cried.

"Ow, 'at was mah ear." Merida growled pulling away from Elsa.

"Why would you think its big brother?" Anna cried clenching her fists in front of her.

"Ah saw his aura." Merida groaned still rubbing her ear. "It blazed, loch aw ours."

"Wait," Rapunzel gasped. "Does your brother look like Elsa only a boy?"

"Um, duh. Hence the whole twin thing." Anna snarked rolling her eyes.

"Anna, don't be rude." Elsa hissed before turning back to Rapunzel. "Why do you ask."

"He was the boy that gave me Pascal." She informed wide eyed.

"Are you sure." Elsa urged.

"Did he look like this?" Hiccup asked holding up a sketch of the boy who saved him from Dagur.

"Yeah, that's him." Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically.

"Why do you have a sketch of big brother?" Anna pondered.

"I met him." Hiccup told them looking at the sketch. "He saved me from Dagur, twice."

"He goes tae our school." Merida nodded her head at Elsa. "'At's where ah saw his aura fur th' furst time. Not long after 'at ah met Rapunzel an' became a Guardian."

"Same here." Rapunzel nodded.

"It can't be a coincidence that we all met him then not long after we awoke as Guardians." Hiccup said thoughtful.

"But that didn't happen with us." Anna jumped in.

"Yeah, but you're his sisters." Hiccup reminded. "You see him more than we do."

"He was there, 'at day ye transformed." Merida reminded. "Pascal was th' one 'at gave us our buckles. But he wasn't there fur urs."

"Are you saying, Jack was the one that threw us our buckles?" Elsa asked unbelieving.

"It's th' only thin' 'at makes sense." The red head sighed.

"But…" no matter how she tried to rationalize it, she couldn't come up with a better explanation. She looked to Pascal pleadingly. "Pascal, is it Jack?"

"… I can't say." The lizard murmured.

"Oh, my god, our brother is the other Guardian." Ann gasped.

"Wait." Elsa insisted. "What about that Rider guy you told us about? He might be the other Guardian."

That made them all pause.

"She has a point." Hiccup lamented looking to Merida. "What did his aura look like?"

"Ah dorn't know." She admitted. "Ah never got a good look at it."

"… I don't think it's him." Rapunzel confessed.

"Why not?" Anna asked raising a brow.

"Every time I see him, I get this feeling. I don't know how to explain it… I just know he isn't a Guardian. He's something more than that. Something stronger."

"Are ye sayin' we're week?" Merida growled.

"Of course not." Rapunzel laughed. "I'm saying he's something else."

"Still." Hiccup sighed. "We can't rule him out. The only thing we really know about him is that he seems to be on our side. He helped protect me so that makes him good in my book."

"Either way." Elsa breathed. "We have no clue who the other Guardian is, but we know that we need him for the final battle. He might even be the key to finding the Princess."

"She's right." Merida nodded. "Fur aw we know, 'at cood be whit he's waitin' fur. Once we find 'er, he might show up."

"And if he is Officer Moon—I'm assuming, that is what we'd call him Officer, since that's what I'm called-" Hiccup explained. "Then he might have the Crescent Heart. If he does, then we're already one step toward the good future."

"An' whit if he doesn't?" Merida asked rubbing her arms nervously. "Whit 'en?"

Elsa smiled placing a gentle hand on the fiery girl's shoulder.

"Then we'll help him find it." She assured. "That terrible vision is not going to happen."

All Merida could do was nod taking comfort in Elsa's gentle touch.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Anna squealed clapping her hands together.

Both girls blushed tacking a few steps from each other.

"Jist shut it." Merida hissed.

"Anna, don't be so absurd." Elsa coughed.

"Oh I totally forgot." Anna suddenly cried checking the time on her phone. "We have to get ready."

"Oh your right." Elsa agreed. "We also forgot to invite them."

"Invite us to what?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Our mom is throwing a party tonight." Elsa informed.

"It's formal, so pretty dresses and tuxes all around." Anna cheered.

"Aam not wearin' a dress." Merida growled.

"Sure you are." Anna cheered. "C'mon if we hurry we can find you dresses and a tuxedo and be to the party on time."

"Wait, are you guys seriously dragging me into a shopping trip?" Hiccup gulped.

"Yup." Anna nodded grabbing both him and Merida by the elbow. "C'mon let's go."

"No way." Merida cried as she was dragged.

"I'm a guy," Hiccup insisted. "We don't like shopping."

"Just go with it." Elsa sighed. "If you don't she'll make it harder for you."

"Aam not wearin' a cursed dress." Merida whined making Rapunzel giggle as she followed them.

It was the same dream again. Every time, he was fighting off soldiers, using his superior speed to wipe them out. Yet he would not kill them. He couldn't bring himself to kill them. They were important to him somehow. Then why was he fighting them? Why was he fighting at all?

"Please."

She called to him again. Taking his attention away from the battle, he saw a girl standing before a grand set of doors, tears running down her flushed cheeks. She was so beautiful.

"Who are you?" He wondered.

"Please, come back to me." she begged. "Come back to me."

Like so many times before, Eugene was startled awake as he was pulled from his dream.

"That dream again." he gritted covering his eyes. "That princess, who is she."

For so many nights now all he could dream about was that battle and that girl. Every night she beckons him to find her. But he has no idea who she is or where to start. Sailor Sun and the others seemed to be looking for her as well, so he has been following them to kind of steal her away… or at least that was the plan at first. But now he's gotten to know Rapunzel a little. Now his heart was torn. It told him that it belonged to the Princess, but there was a small part, deep, deep down that told him that Rapunzel was the one. And he had to agree more with the smaller part. He had no idea who this Princess was, or if she was even real. Rapunzel was real, and she was amazing. Her courage and the gleam she always had in her eyes. They all drew him in. There was also this undeniable draw to her. No matter how often he tried not to, he always found his mind wandering back to her. This was all so confusing.

Sighing he got out of his queen size bed and stretched. He lived alone in a studio apartment, working most of the time while his free time was spent at his college classes. He had no friends to speak of, just a few neighbors and class mates he talked every now and then, and weirdly that didn't bother him. He enjoyed his routine. When he wasn't working, or studying he was out as Rider patrolling the streets. That was more to keep his mind off his dreams, but also to make sure Rapunzel was okay. He checked on her every night and made sure he was near in case she needed him in a fight. Like last time, he followed her to the ice rink only to find the two new guardians had everything under control. That was when he noticed the kid with the white hair. He still didn't trust him. Even if he says he is only trying to help the others, there was something he was hiding and that didn't sit well with Eugene.

Speaking of the kid, he had a party to go to. He looked over at the tux hanging from his bathroom door and sighed. Weather he was going to enjoy this or not he was unsure.

"At least I'll be able to see Rapunzel." He lamented.

This would be a party to remember for sure.

Meanwhile, in a darker part of the world, a boy with a dark heart was plotting.

"Find the Princess and bring her back." Lord Time chuckled. "The objective is so simple. Those two love birds are so pathetic."

"Don't get cocky." Queen Gothel warned. "The Guardians are stronger than you give them credit for."

"Please." He scoffed. "I'm the lord of time, there is nothing that can defeat me."

"Then go," she barked, gritting her teeth. "And be warned. After the others failure, I am in no mood to give second chances."

"I won't need one, my queen." He bowed. "I will succeed."

With that he disappeared in a ripple.

"Foolish boy." Gothel sighed.

"Have faith in him, my queen."

She looked up seeing a puddle of water rise and take form. A man wearing a military uniform stood before her, sporting blonde hair, brown eyes, and maroon lining and buttons. He stood foreboding, arms crossed and stern glare set on his face, the embodiment of serious evil.

"Lord Sea." She acknowledged.

"His powers are impressive." He reminded her showing no emotion. "He may have the best chance of achieving the mission."

"More impressive than you?"

"Though he is sporting stronger power, he lacks experience. So no, not better than me."

"That's what I thought." She snickered. "I will have faith in him for now. But if he fails, the mission falls to you."

"Of course, my queen." He bowed, knowing that as her strongest warrior, the task may very well be something only he can accomplish.

What a hassle.

The party was in full swing, and the group was having fun being a bunch of dorks. Merida won in the end, instead of wearing a dress she wore a fancy jumpsuit. Teal in color and strapless. A gold belt tucked the material in at her waist letting it hug her figure generously. Wearing high heels was out of the question so she wore ballet flats instead. Her hair was loose like usual, flying around as she danced around with everyone else. Elsa's dress was blue, slim and form fitting. The glittery material stopped just above her breast meeting transparent mesh fabric that covered her shoulders and arms. Her hair was pulled up into a braided bun and blue heels completed the outfit. Anna wore a flowy sleeveless princess gown, a yellow green skirt flowed past her feet while the corset bust was black. She had pulled her hair up like her sisters and completed the outfit with black stiletto heels. Rapunzel was dressed a bit more modestly. Her pink gown hugged her bust but subtly flowed out as it got closer to the ground. Two straps came to tie at the back of her neck keeping the top in place. She wore her hair in a side braid that wrapped around her brow, giving her a Greek Goddess look complete with her topaz brooch resting in the dip between her breasts. Then there was Hiccup. His tux looked like you would expect, with a green bow at his collar and a green rose in his side pocket. All in all, despite the hell they had to go through to get here, they were having lots of fun.

"May I join you?"

"Big brother, you came." Anna cried throwing herself at her brother.

"Of course, I was invited." He smirked.

"Everyone, this is our older brother Jack." Elsa smiled.

"Aye, we've aw met 'im." Merida reminded.

Jack only chuckled at this. Sporting a tuxedo with a silver bow tie and a lily he looked rather fetching. Or at least Hiccup thought so.

"Nice to see you again, Hiccup." Jack smiled giving a nod of his head.

"You never said how you knew my name." Hiccup clicked crossing his arms.

"That's what the red head Neanderthal called you so I assumed it was your name." unoffended, Jack just shrugged giving his explanation.

Well now Hiccup just felt like a jerk.

"Oh." He blushed.

Jack chuckled holding out his hand, which Hiccup scrutinized.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes you may." Rapunzel answered for the brunette pushing him toward the snowy boy.

Hiccup glared back at her as Jack dragged him out to the dance floor.

"I'll get you for this." He swore.

"Have fun." She smiled back.

She watched them for a moment before turning back to her friends only to find they were all gone.

"Hey, were did everyone go." She whined.

"I believe your red head friend and the icy beauty left to have some alone time, and your little flirty friend is over with that gentleman."

Barely registering what he said, Rapunzel whipped around, her dress swaying with the movement. Standing before her was Rider, only he was sporting a tuxedo with a blue bow and a sunflower rather than his usual spandex. Still her heart raced at the sight of him.

"Rider…" she said breathless.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Y-yes." She nodded taking the offered hand.

She let him lead, unable to think her steps through properly, so she just followed him. He twirled her around on the dance floor, keeping her close. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he let her go then she would disappear forever.

"Wh-why are you here." She finally asked unable to take the silence.

"I heard that Sailor Sun was going to be here. So I came in case she needed me."

"Oh."

 _Why do I suddenly feel jealous of myself? This is dumb. He doesn't know who you are and you don't know him, so stop it._

"Rapunzel, I have a confession."

"Oh really? Wait, how do you know my name, I didn't give it."

"That's not all I know."

"What do you mean?"

With a gentle smile, he leaned in close so his lips brushed her ear.

"I know you are Sailor Sun."

It was a good thing that the song had ended, because she didn't think she could move.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She stuttered pulling away. "Please Excuse me."

Not giving her a chance to run away, he kept a hold of her hand and gently directed her to the balcony.

"Let me go." She hissed trying not to make a scene. "Please, don't do this."

Once they were outside he faced her.

"You have nothing to fear from me." he swore, placing her hand over his heart. "Your secret is safe with me. I will never tell."

"There is no secret to tell." She insisted.

"Please, don't lie to me."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because you're important to me."

"What?"

"I don't know why, but you are all I can think about. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. So I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"This… this is all… I can't…"

"You don't have to feel the same."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because I'm sick of secrets."

"Then tell me why you're looking for the Princess." She demanded.

"Because she asked me too." He sighed. "Every night, she comes to me in my dreams and asks me to find her. For so long, I thought that she was the one for me. But then I met you and everything changed."

"Rider…" she shook her head, not letting his words affect her. "Then, if you know who I am, tell me who you are."

"Are you sure you want to know."

"Yes."

He nodded, using his free hand to reach for his glasses but stopped half way.

They both felt it. The surge of evil energy reaching out to everything. They looked around trying to find the source, but found something much worse.

"Oh my god." Rapunzel gasped.

"There not moving." Rider gritted.

Everyone inside the ball room were in fact frozen in place, almost as if time had stopped.

"What's happening." Rapunzel asked no one.

"You like my power, then Sailor Sun?"

Looking up they saw a boy of maybe thirteen floating above the balcony with a gloating smirk.

"Who are you?" Rapunzel demanded.

"I am Lord Time, most powerful of her majesties Lords." He chuckled. "I froze time for everyone but you and your friends. This wouldn't be much fun if you didn't put up a fight."

"Find the others." Rider told her stripping off his tuxedo revealing his spandex suit. "I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"Will you be okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, now go." He ordered rushing at Lord Time.

The boy only laughed engaging in the fight like it was a game.

Wasting no time, Rapunzel ran inside in search of her friends.

"Rapunzel!" she heard Merida call out.

"Everyone is frozen, and Elsa didn't even transform." Anna gasped joining them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elsa demanded.

"I can't find Jack." Hiccup cried panicked.

"He'll be fine." Rapunzel assured gripping her brooch. "Right now we need to transform and take care of the enemy."

They all nodded, holding their buckles above their head. Being engulfed in light their ballroom attire was switched out for their battle suits. Ready for a fight they rushed for the balcony making it in time to see Rider being thrown to the ground.

"Rider." Sailor Sun cried rushing to his aid.

"'At's our enemy?" Mars gawked. "He's a lad."

"A lad with serious power." Time smirked throwing fatal energy their way.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Sun asked kneeling next to Rider.

"I'll heal." He assured her. "Go to your friends, they need you."

Reluctantly she nodded hurrying to join the fray. They could tell that Time was toying with them. He laughed as they would throw their attacks at him, he would freeze them only to reverse time and send them back.

"Thes brat is gettin' on mah nerves." Mars roared. " **MARS, WARRIN' FIRE SEEKER**!"

"This again?" Time sighed throwing the arrow back at her.

"Look out!" Jupiter cried. " **JUPITER FROZEN RAIN**!"

Using her own power, Jupiter managed to neutralize Mars's saving the other Guardian.

"Aam gonna keel thes brat." Mars snarled literally steaming with rage.

"A thank you would be nice." Jupiter sighed.

"I'm so bored." Time sighed. "Guess I better get it over with then."

With a wave of his hand Time sent four bubbles out and capturing, Mars, Mercury and Toothless, Jupiter then Venus, leaving Sailor Sun untouched.

"Let them go!" she demanded.

"I will, as soon as you tell me where the Princess is." Time promised.

"I don't know anything."

"Now don't test me." he warned. "I'm already bored. I control your friends time span. I may just age them till their nothing but dust just for fun."

"I'm telling the truth." She urged on the verge of tears. "I don't know anything about the Princess."

"Do you want your friends to die?"

"Of course not."

"Then tell me."

"We dorn't know anythin' ye git." Mars growled through her bubble.

"And even if we did, Sailor Sun would never tell you." Venus sniffed turning up her nose.

"You're wasting your time." Hiccup informed smartly.

"So you might as well give up." Elsa pushed.

"Shut up." Time growled. "Last chance, tell me everything you know or I'll kill them all."

"… I don't know." Sailor Sun insisted.

"Too bad." He gritted pointing his hand at her. "Now feel the full force of time as it crushes you."

"NO!" Everyone cried unable to do anything as the attack closed in on Sailor Sun.

She couldn't move out of the way fast enough. All she could do was hold up her hands and brace for impact. That is, until she felt someone push her out of the way. She rolled before finally being stopped by the building just as the attack reached her previous location. Looking up she found that the attack had hit it's mark only it wasn't her laying there.

"RIDER!" she screamed sprinting back to him. "No. Please, can you hear me? Rider, answer me."

She cried over him checking for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Quickly she wrapped her hair around him and began to sing.

"H-hey…"

Her song stopped as she looked down at him with teary eyes.

"Rider." She sniffled. "Don't worry I'll heal you."

"Just for the record, I wasn't trying to stalk you. We just kept running into each other." He smiled.

Realization slapped her in the face as his identity became clear.

"Eu-Eugene?" she asked.

"Hey blondie."

"But, why didn't you…"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same about me." he coughed. "Rapunzel, all I want now, is for you to be happy."

With those final words his eyes fluttered closed and he went limp.

The shock of it, brought on a memory one she wasn't aware she had. It was of a loved one she had that had sacrificed themselves to save her. This made her head ache and her body shiver as it hummed with power.

"AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed covering her ears.

With the scream came a shock wave of power that sent Lord Time sailing into the building and freed her friends.

"What is going on?" Venus. yelled over the scream.

"Sailor Sun!" Mars cried.

As the scream died away, she leaned back, eyes closed and became enveloped in light. Much like when she becomes Sailor Sun only this light was much, much brighter and far more intense. As it died away their friend was revealed in a new light. She wore a dress much like her ball gown, only it was gold and the skirt was cut into many slits that pointed at the end like rays of the sun. Instead of the two straps tying off behind her head they hung off of her shoulder in sleeves that were slit open revealing her arms. Lastly her hair became much longer and fell loosely around her like a pool of golden water and still she wore no shoes.

"Is that, Rapunzel?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't think so." Mercury shook his head. "I think, what we're looking at, is the Solar Princess."

"Yes." Pascal nodded coming out of his hiding place. "Behold, her majesty, sole heir of the Solar Kingdom, Princess Solstice."

"I knew it." Time roared rushing for the princess. "You'll be coming with me."

But before anyone could act, someone suddenly jumped in his way, erecting a barrier that pushed him back.

"What?" he gritted.

"Is that…" Jupiter couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Big brother!" Venus cried.

Standing before the Princess, proud and tall was Jack Overland.

"I will not allow you to hurt my Princess." He called holding up his wrist revealing a buckle with no gem.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Time roared.

"My time of awakening is at hand." He murmured. "Princess I am glad you are safe, and I'm sorry I could not show myself till now. But I am ready to perform my sworn duty."

"There's no gem." Mars noticed. "How will he transform."

As if answering her, he held his wrist high summoning a shepherd's crook.

"MOON ASTRAL POWER, ARMOR UP!" he called taking hold of the crook.

He was swallowed by a silver light which soon gave away to reveal him now dressed in a military uniform like Mercury's only with silver lining and buttons. Smiling he thrust the crook into the ground before hoping atop it, balancing like a pro.

"I am the handsome Guardian, who fights for love and fun. I am Officer Moon." He called crouching down and throwing one hand in front of him while the other was raised above his head. Feeling he got the affect he wanted he leapt off, flipping in the air so he could grab his crook mid flip before landing perfectly on his feet. "And in the name of the Moon and my princess, I'll punish you."

 **I'm sorry about Dagur. I recently watched an episode of Race to The Edge where he wasn't bad and now I can't make him a villain. Anyway let me know what you think. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Thanks a bunch for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Solar Guardians

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I loved giving Jack and Eugene a bit more character, and devling into the Solar Kingdom—even though it was by much—was fun too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It really means a lot to me. And thank you again to Neshellshert for editing. I'm sorry in advance for the Frostcup/Hijack moment, I know it's not your favorite. I own nothing, the Big Four belongs to Disney, Dreamworks and their amazing creators. And Sailor Moon belongs to one of the best manga artists/authors I've had the joy of reading. Naoko Takeuchi.**

Act 6; Eugene, Rider

Rapunzel was just coming to get senses as Jack transformed into Officer Moon. Unable to do anything else but cradle Eugene's head, she watched in utter confusion.

"You mean to tell me there are more of you Guardian jerks." Time yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable."

"You know very well that there are Saturn. I am not the last." Officer Moon said balancing his crook on his shoulder.

"Who the hell is Saturn?" Lord Time cocked his head getting increasingly agitated.

Moon only sighed.

"It pains me to see you like this little brother. You Uranus and Pluto... it's just wrong."

"Look I have no flipping idea what you're talking about, but if you know what's good for you you'll stay the hell out of my way."

"I already told you," Moon shook his head twirling his crook. "I won't let you harm my princess. You should feel the same."

"Shut up already!" Time roared throwing out his arms aiming an attack at Moon.

"Big brother, move!" Venus screamed.

But Moon simply started spinning his crook faster in front of him. It successfully deflected the attack making Time rage more.

"MOON, CHILLING ATMOSPHERE!" He cried slamming his crook into the ground, spreading a chilling mist as it made contact.

"Mist?" Mercury wonder keeping a hand on Toothless to settle him.

"You think you can stop me with some mist." Time scoffed. "Oh plea- gaahh, what's going on."

"My mist does more than just create a smoke screen." Moon drawled twirling his crook again. "It seeks out my enemies and freezes them. Slowly, from the inside out."

"You damn bastard." Time gritted struggling to move as his blood and skin began to turn to ice.

"We can help you Saturn." Moon urged. "You just have to let us."

It was quiet. For a moment, Moon thought he might have got through to him. Then he heard the hiss and felt the ripple.

"Screw you." Time growled vanishing before their eyes.

"So close." Moon sighed dismissing the mist. "Our fallen friends will have to wait. For now, Princess," he turned to Rapunzel dropping to one knew. "I am honored to be in your presence once again."

"Again?" Rapunzel wondered.

Getting a hold of themselves all her friends quickly followed suit, falling to one knee, and bowing their heads.

She watched them feeling overwhelmed and dizzy. She was the princess? How could she not know? And that memory, what was it. Her head hurt.

When Eugene started to stir her attention was focused entirely on him as he sat up staring at her like she just pulled the sun from the sky.

"Princess Solstice..." he gasped.

That seemed to be the limit for her. As his voice brushed her ears her eyes fluttered closed and she fell forward.

"Princess!" Mars cried rushing forward.

Rider stood cradling Rapunzel close.

"I've finally found you." He sighed before taking off, leaving the others in the dust.

"What just happened?" Jupiter asked blinking rapidly.

"'At git jist stole our princess." Mars roared.

"How could we let this happen?" Venus cried gripping her hair. "We have to get her back."

"She'll be fine." Moon assured.

"How can you say that when our princess has just been kidnapped?" Mercury barked.

"Because he won't hurt her." He smiled. "Those two, have a long history."

Lord Time had made it back to the darker part of the wolrd, rippling into existence and collapsing before his dark queen.

"Time!" She barked glaring down at the boy. "You have failed me then?"

"N- no my qu- queen." The boy shivered. "I've f- f- found her."

"What?"

"Th- the princess, she i- is S- Sai- lor Sun." His mission accomplished he let the cold lol him to sleep falling silent.

"Lord Sea, get him in a crystal imidiently and inform me once he can speak."

"At once." Sea nodded throwing the teen over his shoulder.

"Heh- heh, at last." She chuckled. "I've found you my little sunflower."

In hind sight, kidnapping the leader of the Solar Guardians probably wasn't the best plan. Then again, Rider wasn't thinking. He finally found the princess. All rational thought kind of flew out the window after that. He could only think about how he found her, she was Rapunzel, and he can't lose her. So he grabbed her and ran. Now he was standing in his apartment wondering what to do next.

"Way to go Fitzherbert." He sighed setting her down gently on his bed. "Kidnap the girl and don't even think of a plan for what comes next."

It was at that moment, when he was already so confused, that the princess began to glow.

"And now she's glowing." He noted backing up a bit. "Why is she glowing?"

After a minute of being a golden glow stick, the light died down revealing Rapunzel now in her ball gown. He was thankful she didn't disappear or suddenly wake up screaming. However, this presented another problem.

"What am I going to do about clothes?" He groaned. "She can't wear that dress all night."

The sound of giggling out in the hall was his saving grace.

"Honey Lemon." He called leaning out his front door. "Hey."

"Oh, hello Eugene." The extremely tall strawberry blonde green eyed girl, Honey Lemon, smiled just outside her door.

"Eugene, what's up?" her boyfriend, Tadashi Hamata, a tall slim Asian boy with short dark hair hidden under a university ball cap and matching dark eyes, waved standing just under her.

"Hey," Eugene smiled at his classmate. "I need to borrow your girlfriend."

"Um, for what?" Tadashi raised a brow.

"Nothing like that man." Eugene rolled his eyes. "Look, I've got this girl in my flat-"

"Oh, you met someone." Honey Lemon cooed.

"Sort of, I was at this party, and I met her but then when I was trying to get her home she fainted."

"Is she alright?" Tadashi urged pushing past Eugene, his medical training kicking in.

"I'm sure she's fine," the brunette assured gently, watching as Tadashi looked her over. "I think she just exhausted herself."

"What a pretty dress." Honey Lemon marveled, smiling at the girl.

"What kind of party were you at, could she have been drugged." The young Asian asked taking her pulse.

"No nothing like that. It was a party for a law firm." Eugene informed.

"What were you doing at a party like that?" the blonde asked scrutinizing him. "I know your studying law so you can become a police officer, but a law firm party?"

"It was more of a job, I was hired for protection." Eugene lied easily. "It was actually this girl I was supposed to protect. When she collapsed, I thought it would be best to bring her here since no one knew I was protecting her."

"Well look at you, mister private security." Honey giggled.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." he rolled his eyes.

"Well from what I can tell, your right, she has just exhausted herself." Tadashi concluded standing from the bed. "What did you need Honey Lemon for?"

"Well I don't really think that Rapunzel will be comfortable in her dress like that all night, but I don't want to be a creepy perv, so I was hoping, Honey, if you could change her for me?"

"Oh yeah no problem." Honey nodded moving toward the bed. "Do you have anything she can change into?"

"Yeah, just one sec." he assures rushing to his closet, taking out a blue t-shirt and a pair of sweats. "They'll be too big for her I know, but it's better than nothing."

"Alright, I guess they'll do." She shrugged taking the clothes, waiting patiently. "I think this is the part where you leave."

"Oh right." Eugene nodded grabbing Tadashi and exiting the flat.

"How old is that girl?" Tadashi asked after a minute of waiting.

"She's homeschooled. Ninth grade she said." Eugene answered arms crossed staring at the wall.

"Then don't you think she is a bit young for you. I mean she's not even legal."

"What, oh god no. It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"Look I just want to keep her safe. That's all."

"Because you were hired to do so?"

"That, and I've met her a couple of times at a café. We've become kind of friends."

"Kind of friends?"

"Okay look, yes I'm attracted to her and would like to pressure a relationship, but I don't think she wants that. And if she did I wouldn't take it _that_ far unless she was completely comfortable or until she is of age. But right now, that isn't even an option since we're not dating."

"Okay, okay chill." Tadashi chuckled.

Another minute of quiet passed before Eugene got the courage to touch on a more sensitive subject.

"Any word on your little brother?" he asked watching Tadashi carefully.

It was clear there wasn't judging by the way Tadashi's face was relaxed and cool one second then melted into devastation.

"…No." he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Eugene murmured.

It had been a month, since Hiro Hamada had gone missing. A month since Tadashi nearly lost it with grief. A month since the dreams had started. Needless to say, it hadn't been a good month for Tadashi and Eugene. A least Tadashi had Honey Lemon.

Now that he thought about it, the dreams started roughly around the same time.

"Hey, I know it's a long shot, but can I see a picture of him. That way I can keep an eye out."

"Sure, anything that can help." Tadashi shrugged pulling out his phone. "This is the most recent picture I have. He's a genius, skipped a few grades. This was him at his high school science fair."

It was a photo of Tadashi holding a boy with fly away brown hair, on his shoulders. Bright brown eyes wide as he held up a trophy smiling like a kid in a candy store. But, what really caught his attention was the resemblance to the enemy.

"Lord Time." He gasped.

"What was that?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh, um wow, Honey has been taking a long time." He covered up.

"I'm done." Honey called walking through the door.

"Great thank you." Eugene nodded heading inside. "Thank you, both of you for all your help. I'll keep an eye out."

"Not a problem." Honey Lemon assured.

"Thanks." Tadashi nodded.

He waited till they had vanished inside Honey's flat before he went inside his own, locking the door out of habit. Now he could see why it took Honey so long. Not only did she change Rapunzel's closes but she also undid her hair and brushed it out then tucked her in. How considerate. He was planning to do some homework before calling it a night himself, but then she had to move, dragging the comforter down and she rolled onto her side, curling up in a ball with her right fist barely brushing her lips. Not only was the position extremely cute, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like that she was wearing his t-shirt. Yeah, there was no way he could do homework now. Yet he had to find a way to get his mind off the image before him.

And he knew exactly how to do that.

He opened his laptop and started looking for missing person's reports going as far back as a month. His super speed and force field powers started around the same time as his dreams which was a month ago, the same time that Hiro Hamada went missing. That can't be a coincidence. Not only that, but the fact that Hiro shows back up as Lord Time, looking for the princess he had been dreaming of, sporting some awesome powers. It had him wondering about Lord Sky and Lady Death and why the enemy chose them to turn evil and force to join their ranks. Were they like him. Their powers began to awaken so the evil queen kidnaped them and turned them? If that was the case, then why didn't she come after him? Or were they turned evil by the awakening of their powers? Perhaps they didn't originally have powers and the queen forced them on the people turning them evil. This was all something he would have to talk to Rapunzel about once she woke up. But first he had to confirm his theory.

It wasn't a difficult search, it turns out. About a month ago, three other people were reported missing on the same day as Hiro. Two of them he recognized right away as Lord Sky and Lady Death. Their real names were Jonny Loughran and Mavis Dracula. Just like they were when they were evil lords they had been dating. They went out on a date but never came home. Hiro was at an after-school lab club when he just vanished into thin air. The last was a man around Eugene's age, named Christof Troll. He was a student at the same college as Eugene even, studying ice sculpting of all things. He was actually in class when he went to the rest room and never came back. Eugene doesn't remember seeing him, but he has a feeling he knows exactly who took him. Now he had to be on the look-out for a built blonde boy with a serious face and brown eyes.

All this still didn't tell him what the significance of these four individuals was or how he was going to save them. All he knew was they were taken, somehow got powers, and are now his enemies. Still, if he could he was going to find a way to save them. All that could wait till tomorrow however, when Rapunzel is awake and they can go talk to that Jack kid, who he is relieved to know is a Solar Guardian. So with a great yawn he changed into a pair of sweats and carefully climbed into bed using the afghan he had on the back of his couch to create a barrier between him and Rapunzel. He watched her, happy to know that she was the same girl in his dreams. Now his heart was in unanimous agreement of who it belonged to.

Content with that he let his eyes close and his mind be submerged in the world of dreams.

This dream wasn't like the others. She wasn't following the princess as she ran down a flight of stairs to meet the prince and share a passionate kiss. This was darker, chilling. She was running down a hall, now being the princess, men and women all around her were locked in combat trying to keep what little ground they had against their opponents. She wanted to stop and help them. To put an end to all the fighting, but she knew that she had more important things to do. Things that would ultimately stop the fighting if all went well. Now she could hear battle cries and screams of pain. She didn't know how, but she just knew they were her Guardians and her prince. She needed to get to them fast…

Slowly, Rapunzel began to wake to the conscious world, groggy and confused. What happened last night? Where was she? And how did she get here? Groaning she rolled over and paused coming face to face with a scruffy beard. Most people would scream and fall off the bed. She wasn't most people. Instead she 'eeek'-ed grabbing the first thing she could find on the night stand and whacked him as he sat up. There was a PANG sound, he made a funny face then fell off the edge of the bed.

"Ow…" he groaned from the floor.

"Eugene?" she squeaked.

"If I say yes, are you going to whack me again?" He hissed sitting up.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my apartment?"

"Why am I in your apartment?"

"Why did you smack me with a frying pan?"

Confused she looked down to see that indeed she had used a frying pan to knock him off the bed.

"Why do you have a frying pan on your night stand?" she shot back.

"Because… actually that is a good question, why _do_ I have a frying pan on my night stand?" he asked himself looking all the more confused.

"Don't distract me." she moaned shaking her head, then pointed the pan at him.

"Whoa, easy with that." He choked putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"Why am I here?"

"What do you remember from last night?"

She gave that some thought, recalling Rider admitting he knew she was Sailor Sun, then finding out that Rider was Eugene… and that she was the lost Solar Princess.

"I'm the lost princess." She murmured dropping the pan. "How can this be, how did I not know?"

"I don't know." Eugene cooed slowly joining her on the bed so as not to scare her. "But we'll figure it out. In the mean time, we have a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

Meanwhile at Jack and Elsa's condo, the boy twin snow flake was getting the third degree.

"So all this time you knew you were a Guardian?" Elsa asked glaring at her twin.

"Surprise." He cheered sheepishly.

"All this time you knew about all of us." Hiccup groaned pacing as Toothless followed him getting dizzy. "Why didn't you just come right out and tell us, tell who we are, who you are, did you already know Rapunzel was the princess?"

"Um, because it would have caused memory issues, you wouldn't have believed me and yes I did know." Jack racked off using his fingers to keep track.

"Memory issues?" Elsa raised her brow.

"Ye are one giant twit, ye know." Merida growled, tapping her foot impatiently. "Enough with yur riddles an' games. Jist teel us whit is gowin on."

"Why can't we just be happy that our big brother is one of us?" Anna whined still hanging off her brother's arm.

"See now she has the right idea." Jack smirked only to receive three angry glares. "Or not."

"Ye better start talkin' snow flake." Merida snarled cracking her knuckles.

"Okay before you start breaking bones, you should know that there are only a few things I can tell you without risking you going into shock."

"Are you serious." Hiccup cried throwing his hands in the air. "Pascal, you've been telling us for day that once the final Guardian was found he would tell us everything we were missing."

"I said all would be explained." Pascal defended from his place on Jack's shoulder. "I didn't say he would explain right away."

"I'm sorry to put you in that position Pascal." Jack winced imagining what these three had put him through.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle your grace." Pascal bowed his head.

"Your grace?" Anna asked.

"So then are you the prince from Rapunzel's painting?" Hiccup asked feeling a little hurt. "Are you the princess's lover."

"NO!" Jack cried shooting to his feet at seeing the pain in Hiccup's eyes. "God, no its just… its complicated."

"Then explain it." Hiccup demanded.

"I will, but I can't explain everything just yet. There's some place we need to go in order for all your memories to be restored."

"Memories?" Elsa asked.

"Do you believe in past lives?" he asked everyone. "Because you have at least one. We all do, and once when Rapunzel and Eugene show up I'll take you to the place were all will be revealed."

"Eugene?" Merida coked her head.

"He is Rider." Jack shrugged.

"I knew it." Anna smiled.

"You did not." Elsa groaned. "I'm getting a head ache."

"We should stop talking." Jack urged eyeing his sister worriedly. "If you remember to much without the proper guide it could put you in shock. I promise, once Rapunzel and Eugene come back all your questions will be answered."

"Then can you please at least tell us why dad is being such a jerk to you?" Anna suddenly put in. "You kept saying that soon you would say, well I think now is soon."

"Agreed." Elsa nodded.

"That is something I can tell you." Jack nodded sitting back. "I don't want you two thinking poorly of our father-"

"Too late." Anna scoffed.

"But what I'm about to tell you won't make you feel better about him." He continued sighing. "Do you remember when we were little, and I would tell you the stories about the prince on the moon?"

"Yeah, those where my favorites." His youngest sister cheered. "I loved how the prince gave himself valiantly for the sake of his people."

"Those stories, were dreams I used to have. When I got older they became more of memories. I started to remember my past life long before the rest of you did. Because of that I would often talk about it. I made our parents worry for my mental wellness. Then I started to remember a princess and a boy."

At hearing this Hiccup tensed, going unnoticed by all except Elsa.

"I knew that I needed to find the princess and protect her and that I loved the boy… I would rave about it when I was eleven putting strain on our parents. Mom thought I was fine and just had an over active imagination. But dad… he was convinced I was losing my mind, and when the boy came up he just lost it. In his mind, he couldn't have possibly born a gay son. So, he was convinced I wasn't his and that mom had cheated. This eventually lead to the divorce and our father trying to save Anna from my illness both mental and sexual. That is why he hates me."

"That bastard." Anna growled. "He does realize that being gay isn't a choice right?"

"It didn't seem to matter to him. He was just convinced I was sick and would spread it to you two… Well he was right about the spreading I guess." He chuckled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" his snowy twin demanded raising a brow.

"Well you both now believe in my madness, I mean a Solar Princess and a castle in the sun, yeah I got you there."

"And the other thing."

"Oh c'mon Elsa, it doesn't take a genius to see you and Merida would be perfect for each other."

"Shut it." Merida groaned burying her face.

Elsa merely sighed rubbing her temples.

"Whatever, I'm so done with this for right now." Hiccup sighed grabbing his bag and green hoodie, letting Toothless make himself at home in his hood. "I'm going home, I have things to do. Call me when we can get our answers."

"Oh, okay." Anna murmured watching him go.

Jack watched torn between going after him and staying here to watch over his sister.

"Go." Elsa sighed waving him off. "I'll be fine, I've got Anna and Merida, so go after him."

He gave her a grateful smiled before running out the door after Hiccup.

"Whit was 'at?" Merida asked looking to Elsa for answers.

"Brothers got a bit of a crush on our genius friend." Elsa shrugged plopping down on the couch.

"Aw, both my siblings are in love it's so cute." Anna squealed.

"Shut it." Both Elsa and Merida growled.

"Hiccup wait." Jack called running after the brunette.

"Leave me alone Jack." Hiccup called back keeping his quick pace.

"C'mon, at least tell me what's bothering you." Jack pleaded catching up to him.

At this, Hiccup paused turning a glare on the white-haired boy.

"It's complicated." Was all he said before continuing up the road.

"Ouch, okay I deserved that." Jack sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, but if you knew who I was then it would only have caused problems."

"So leading me on was better?" Hiccup hissed getting a yowl of agreement from the kitten in his hood.

"What are you talking about?"

"Saving me from Dagur, encouraging me to unleash my real power, the dance. It was all just so you could keep an eye on me and the others. Make sure I became a Guardian."

"That was my job."

"I know that." Hiccup roared rounding on the other boy. "I know that I was just a job to you and nothing more. But… I let myself think… and with that dance… God I'm so stupid."

"Hiccup please tell me what's going on so I can fix it." Jack begged taking the flustered boy's hands in his.

"Just leave me alone." Hiccup sighed trying to pull free.

"Not until you tell me."

"It doesn't matter, just let me go."

"No."

"Damn it Jack, I mean it."

"Hiccup-"

"Just stop doing this to me!" he finally cried hanging his head low. "Stop appearing in my dreams, and always being in my thoughts. Stop making my heart skip a beat every time your name is mentioned, or whenever I see the color white. Just stop… I don't want to feel this way if you don't feel the same, if you already love someone else."

For a moment nothing was said or done and Hiccup was positive that he had made the biggest fool of himself.

Then it happened.

Jack let go of one of his hands, used his knuckle to tilt Hiccup's head up till he could see shimmering green eyes, then leaned in until their lips locked. Hiccup's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was happening. Jack took advantage of his shock, pulling him flush against him moving his hand to the back of Hiccup's head and the other to the small of his back. His body acted on it's own, as green clad arms came to wrap around Jack's neck and nimble fingers tangle in white hair. They only broke apart due to the need for air, and even then they remained close, foreheads press together as they panted gulping in oxygen.

"I swore to you, no matter what life we find ourselves in, I would always be yours and you mine." Jack panted smiling at the other boy.

"I, I don't understand." Hiccup murmured.

"I know, but you will." Jack promised leaning in for another round, but then… "OW!"

He suddenly jerked away nursing his bleeding hand and glaring right back at a set of peridot green cat eyes.

"Yes I remember you too, Night Fury, and your mission to keep me away from your Guardian." He hissed.

"Toothless." Hiccup scolded. "It's bad to bite people."

"Oh believe me he's done far worse." Jack groaned earning a hiss from the little cat. "You already bit me so chill out."

The cat huffed, gently rubbed his little head against Hiccup's chin then snuggled back in his hood.

"Little monster." Jack hissed.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup chuckled.

"Kind of ruined the mood, but still." Jack said turned serious. "I love you Hiccup, I've been waiting for that moment for a long time. So I'm sorry it seemed I was leading you on. I was honestly trying keep myself from just pouncing you."

"Pouncing?" Hiccup raised a brow. "Should I be afraid for my innocence?"

"Yes." Jack chuckled taking Hiccup in his arms again. "Be very, very afraid- OW!"

"Toothless, no biting."

In a darker part of the world Gothel sat atop her dark throne as her dark heart sang with joy.

"My Queen." Lord Sea, kneeled before his queen knowing already what was to come.

"We must act quick." She insisted. "Now that Sailor Sun has awakened as Princess Solstice, we cannot waste any time. We must retrieve her and turn her to our side. Your task should be simple enough. Use whatever means are necessary to bring me the Solar Princess."

"As you command your grace." He nodded disappearing in a puddle of water.

"Soon, I will have enough power to unleash the darkness upon this world and rule it completely with my little sunflower by my side." She snickered. "At last you will be mine."

"So, all this time you were looking out for me." Rapunzel smiled playing with her hair as she watched Eugene make them some dinner.

"Yeah, and now I know why." He nodded.

"Because I'm the princess?" she cocked her head.

"That," he shrugged handing her a bowl of hazelnut soup. "And because I'm pretty sure your the most important thing to me."

She blushed at that averting her eyes.

"Eugene…"

"It's fine." he assured. "And besides it's not important right now."

"Right the missing people." She nodded. "You think that the evil queen took them and gave them powers?"

"Or they already had powers." He shrugged. "You said that Jack called time Saturn."

"Yes."

"So what if they were Guardians that awoke earlier than the rest of you and were taken by the queen and turned evil."

"Then we've been hurting our allies." She murmured sorrowfully. "We have to save them."

"Agreed. But first you should eat. After that text your friends and have them meet us at the café. We'll tell them everything we know."

"Right." She nodded taking a heaping spoonful of soup, moaning at the flavor. "So good."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled making her blush.

They talked and joked about random things for the duration of their dinner. That is until she got a text from a very worried mother. Unfortunately she couldn't go back home, so she sent a text saying she was fine then another to everyone else telling them to meet her at the café in fifteen minutes.

"We should go, if I don't go home tonight my parents are going to lock me away in a tower for the rest of my life." She groaned.

"Pun intended?" he asked grabbing a coat for her.

"What pun?" she asked.

"Never mind." He shook his head. "C'mon we better go."

They were about halfway there when suddenly a migraine attacked Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel." Eugene cried catching her as she staggered. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't answer, the pain was too much and with it came images a lot like the dream she had last night. A battle on the sun, a princess crying out to her prince, a queen raising a staff harnessing great power. Just as suddenly as it came on, it stopped leaving her breathless and panting.

"Rapunzel?" he urged wiping blonde strands form her damp brow.

"I… I think it's passed." She panted.

"C'mon, we better get you to Jack." Eugene insisted. "Maybe he'll know what to do."

"They're late." Elsa sighed.

"Give them time," Anna shrugged. "They're two people in love, they're gonna be a little bit. Right big brother?"

Jack said nothing, he was to focused on the moon.

"Your grace?" Pascale asked.

"It was supposed to be a full moon." He murmured. "But already it's waning. I don't like this. I'm calling Hiccup and calling off the meeting. Elsa you should do the same with Merida."

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Something doesn't feel right. I'll go check on Rapunzel but I want the rest of you home and safe till tomorrow."

"Jack-" Anna began only to be cut off as a rush of water swept past her.

"AAAAAH!"

She spun around to find that both her sister and brother had been captured in spheres of water.

"Jack! Elsa!" she screamed as they struggled to breathe.

"I am not in the mood for any games."

Spinning back around she found a blonde boy with intense brown eyes glaring down at her from where he stood atop a lamp post. With a wave of his hand the water forced her sibling past it's barrier letting them breathe. Gasping and coughing, still alive but completely helpless.

"Listen very carefully, Sailor Venus." He called getting her attention again. "You are going to call your princess and get her here. And if I see one of your little friends transform I'll kill your brother and sister. Understand?"

"No…" she whimpered.

"Neptune!" Jack cried. "Listen to me, whatever Gothel did to you and the others we can undo. Please come to your senses. Neptune, you would never hurt Venus. Please remember us, remember her!"

"Neptune?" Anna murmured, the name causing her heart to skip a beat and her tummy to fill with butterflies.

"It's Lord Sea." Sea sighed letting the water swallow her siblings back up again.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Call your friends, Venus. Once I have the princess I'll let you all go. It's that simple."

She watched as they tired desperately to stay calm, her brother shaking his head at her, pleading with her not to do as he says.

But what else could she do?

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, burning tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled out her phone. "I'm so sorry."

Somehow Rapunzel and Eugene had run into Merida and Hiccup after they transformed and all made their way to the café hoping they weren't too late. However as soon as they turned the corner, water rushed past her capturing everyone just as it had trapped Jack and the others leaving her untouched.

"I'll make this simple for you princess."

She looked up to find that the enemy was balancing atop his lamp post but now he had Anna held against his chest as she struggled to get free.

"Let them go." Sailor Sun urged.

"If you produce the Solar Crystal and agree to come with me quietly then I will."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know how to produce the crystal." She insisted, now beginning to panic.

"If you don't hurry up then your friends are going to die." He told her creating an ice dagger and pressing it to Anna's neck. "Starting with her."

"No!" she cried looking from sphere to sphere as her friends struggled to escape. "Stop it! NO!"

Just like last night her scream created a massive power surge that rammed into everyone dispersing the bubbles and knocking Lord Sea and Anna off the post.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene coughed watching as she became Princess Solstice.

"Please," she begged holding her hands together as if she were praying. "Grant me the power to protect my friends."

Holding out her hands they began to glow blinding everyone. When the glow died down they could look and see that Princess Solstice was now holding her brooch, but it didn't look right. Instead of being a topaz encrusted sun shaped pin, it was now a full-blown crystal carved into the shape of flower.

The Golden Solar Crystal.

"Princess." Lord Sea addressed appearing before Solstice with a welcoming smile. "Come with me now, and all your friends will live."

"No." Jack coughed struggling to stand. "You mustn't go with him."

Shaking her head Solstice took a step back. At first everyone thought that she was refusing to go with him, but Jack and Eugene knew better. She was being attacked by another migraine which became evident as she clutched her head with one hand and clutched the crystal with the other.

"No," Jack cried, before succumbing to a coughing fit.

"What's happening?" Eugene demanded.

"She's remembering." Jack chocked. "Without a proper guide it could kill her."

"Rapunzel." Eugene gasped.

"Stay away." She warned staggering back further.

"I don't have times for your games." Sea growled. "Now come with me."

"No." Eugene cried throwing out his hand.

Just as Sea reached her he was suddenly stopped by an invisible wall that created a protective dome around Rapunzel.

"What?" he growled.

"That is what I like to call a dead lock field." Eugene chuckled weakly. "No matter what you do you won't be able to break through it, or undo it without my say so. In other words, you can't touch her."

"In that case…" Lord Sea sighed waving his hand at Rider. "I'll just take you."

"Whoa!" Eugene cried as a he was forced forward by a torent of water ending with his throat in Sea's hand.

"Eugene!" Solstice screamed forgetting her pain for a moment.

"Hear me now princess." Lord Sea called as he and Eugene began to melt into a puddle. "I'll keep ahold of this boy until you feel like coming to save him. When that time comes, you will join us. Until then I'll keep a hold of your boy."

"No!" she ran after them, tripping over her skirt, the barrier moving with her every step of the way. Yet she wasn't entirely seeing what was in front of her. A scene like this played out before her eyes. An evil being once stood before her, taking everything she cared about, and worse taking the one she truly loved with all her heart. It took him, right before her eyes and she could do nothing. Just like now. "No, don't take him! Please, leave him alone. Don't take him!"

As soon as she reached the spot where they once stood, she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

"Please give him back." She sobbed getting woozy. "Prince Flynn."

Unable to stand the pain anymore, she collapsed.

"Princess!"

 **Let me know what you think and what you think is going to happen next. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Solar Guardians

 **Alright, here we go with the next chapter. Sorry about last week. I was in a bit of a hurry to get it up and didn't have time to double edit. This week this chapter is a bit shorter so it should be fine. Two more chapters after this and then the epic conclusion will be revealed… what is it about this fanfiction that turns me into a giant dork. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and favorited. And thank you once again to Nesthellshert for editing and dealing with me. I don't own anything. The Big Four belongs to Disney, Dreamworks and their amazing creators. And Sailor Moon belongs to extremely talented Naoko Takeuchi. Enjoy.**

Act 7: Jack, Officer Moon Born on the Sun

"Princess!" Jack cried, cradling Solstice in his arms. "Princess can you hear me?"

"She's becoming feverous." Pascal warned from his place on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack what's wrong with her?" Mercury asked kneeling next to his princess as well. "She looks so pale, and she's shivering."

"Her brain is on overload with all the memories that are flooding back." Jack hissed. "This is what I was trying to avoid. This is what I was trying to protect all of you from. If we don't get this under control it's going to kill her!"

"Whit do we do?" Mars urged. "How do we save 'er?"

"We need to go to the sun." Jack huffed lifting Solstice in his arms.

"The sun?" Anna gaped. "How is the sun going to help?"

"There is someone there that can help us." Pascal offered.

"Who?" Elsa asked following her brother.

"The Guardian of memory." Jack hissed running home.

As fast as they could they ran back to the twin's condo where they all gathered in the living room.

"Hurry, Jack, Anna, Elsa we need to transform." Pascal urged as Jack gently laying Solstice in the center of the room.

"Wait, Jack." Mercury interjected. "You said we have to go to the sun, but, just how in the world are we supposed to get there?"

"With our combined power, we'll be able to teleport to the Solar Castle. Once there we'll head for the hall of memory, that is where we'll find the Guardian of memory and save the Princess." He assured. "Now, hurry, we can't waist anymore time."

His sisters nodded lifting their buckles in the air as he used his to summon his crook.

"MOON ASTRAL POWER!"

"VENUS ASTRAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ASTRAL POWER!"

"""ARMOR/MAKE UP!"""

The light that transformed them vanished quickly revealing them in their Guardian uniforms.

"I'll stay by the Princess and act as her power, all of you create a circle around us." Officer Moon instructed taking his place by the princess as the others created a close-knit circle holding hands as they waited for further instruction.

"Now, repeat after Officer Moon." Pascal instructed.

"MOON POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"Astral powers, I, Officer Moon, Guardian of Fun bequeath thee, take us to the Solar Palace!"

A bubble of pure white light enclosed them, protecting them as they suddenly zapped out of reality and reappeared some place unknown. They had expected the castle that had been described to them, or what they had seen in their dreams. And yet…

"Thes is th' Solar Kingdom?" Mars asked staring wide eyed at the crumbling golden ruins around her. "But, thes isn't whit ah saw."

"What happened here?" Mercury wondered leaning into Toothless for comfort. "Why is it so… barren?"

"It looks like a hurricane ravaged everything." Jupiter murmured.

"Or, perhaps a battle." Venus gaped.

"All your questions will be answered soon," Moon offered taking the princess into his arms again. "But first we need to get the princess to the Hall of Memory. Hurry, follow me."

Without another word, they all quickly ran after him as he entered the palace, navigating it's labyrinth like halls without any trouble.

"This is taking too long." Mercury hissed to himself. "Moon wait."

"We don't have time." Moon urged.

"Just listen to me." Mercury roared stopping in the middle of a hallway. "Take Toothless."

"What?" Moon gawked.

"Toothless is faster. I'll fly us to the Hall of Memory while you navigate. Now hurry and get on."

"What about us, we can't fit on the dragon with you." Venus asked.

"I'll take us there." Mars offered. "I don't remember this place like Moon, but the wisps will lead us."

"What wisps?" she asked cocking her head.

"Mercury and Mars are right." Pascal nodded letting Mercury help Moon get Solstice on the dragon. "Mars can see those who will lead her to the right path. Follow her and we'll see you in the hall. Now we must go, Mercury."

"Let's go bud."

Faster than any of them could track, both Guardians, the dragon and the Princess where gone zipping down the halls.

"Follow meh." Mars instructed following after them.

The sisters didn't hesitate to follow the guardian of fire, running after her at top speed.

"Take a left here." Moon instructed to which Mercury obeyed without any complaints. "Stop."

With a cry from the Night Fury, Mercury got them to stop before they slammed into a set of double gold doors that reached far above their heads.

"Where did this come from?" Mercury gaped up at the doors. "They weren't here a second ago."

"The hall only appears when you are in dire need of it." Moon informed hopping off, carefully pulling the Princess down. "I would assume this is dire enough. Hurry."

Mercury nodded running ahead to push open the doors while Moon rushed the Princess in. To the team's strategist's surprise, there wasn't much to the room aside from a raised platform in the center of it. It wasn't awe striking or encouraging in the least.

"Moon, are you sure this is the room?" he asked worriedly as he watched the Guardian of fun gently lie Solstice on the platform. "There isn't anything in here."

"There is, it just won't show itself till the Guardian of memory comes." Moon assured.

"When will she show?"

Moon only offered a small smile before kneeling at the platform, setting his crook aside and putting his hands together.

"I call upon the spirit of the ancient Guardian. Protected by the Gorgeous Heart and its mother planet. Come forth now, in corporeal space and bless us with your aid once more."

As he finished his prayer the space on the other side of the platform began to shimmer and sparkle. Mercury watched, mesmerized as the shimmer began to take on human form. A beautiful woman with a peacock feather crown and matching dress soon stood before him becoming the picture of perfect elegance and grace.

"Wow."

Whipping around he found the girls standing in the doorway staring in awe at the woman and she smiled down at all of them.

"Mother." Moon smiled.

"Mother?!" both Jupiter and Venus cried.

"My son, it brings me great joy to see you once again." the woman beamed flashing her vibrant violent eyes at the two girls in the doorway. "And you as well, my dear daughters."

"Ah dorn't understand." Mars gasped stepping further into the room. "Who is she, how do you know Jupiter and the others."

"Everyone." Moon interrupted. "Allow me to introduce you to the Guardian of memory, the former Sailor Venus. Mine and my sisters mother from our past life."

"No way." Venus whispered.

"Mother, please." Moon urged. "The Princess, she started to remember before I had a chance to get her to you. You have to save her, I beg of you."

Nodding the former Guardian kneeled before Solstice placing a gentle hand to her brow while her other was held in front of her as if she were attempting to pray with one hand. The palm on the princess began to glow, and slowly, Solstice's color began to come back and her brow furrowed less. Within minutes she looked perfectly fine, even the transformation wore off. Now she was simply Sailor Sun. The former Venus backed away then, letting Sailor Sun slowly wake. They watched as her eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Princess." Everyone cried rushing to her side.

"Everyone." She rasped, sitting up. "What… what happened. Where are we?"

"My Princess, I'm am relieved to tell you, you will be just fine." Former Venus assured.

"Who are you?" Sun asked scooting closer to her friends.

"She is the former me." Venus whispered.

"I was once Sailor Venus, Guardian of memory. But now you may call me Tooth." The former Guardian nodded smiling.

"Tooth?" Mercury asked cocking his head.

"I had a fascination with teeth when I was a young Guardian." Tooth shrugged. "So Queen Solstice and the other former Guardians would call me tooth."

"Other Former Guardians?" Jupiter gaped.

"Yes." Moon nodded. "You were not the first Solar Guardians, but the current in a long line."

"We are not th' furst?" Mars honed in. "Whit do ye mean. Whit abit ye?"

Gripping his crook a bit tighter he averted his eyes.

"I am the first Guardian of the Moon. In all honesty, there should never have been a need for one." He gritted.

"What does that mean?" Sailor Sun asked.

Noticing that the boy did not wish to talk further on the subject, Pascal took over, redirecting the conversation in the proper direction.

"My Lady Venus, please." He implored. "They have come along way and now need answers."

"I understand that you all have questions." She spoke up getting their attention. "But my son can't answer them. Without the proper guide, you could have ended up in worse shape than the princess. Only I could restore your memories safely."

"Then you can answer all the questions we have?" Mercury clarified.

"Indeed." Tooth nodded. "First we have to start from the beginning. Before the world, you know now, when the Solar System had three planets that could sustain life. The Sun, the Earth, and the Moon."

"The moon?" Sun wondered.

"Yes. Back then the Sun was tasked with the care of the whole solar system. Using the Solar Crystal to shield all eleven heavenly bodies from outside dangers. Though the burden was lessened with the help of the Moon. While the royals of the Sun worked tirelessly to protect the system, the Moon was given the responsibility of protecting the Earth. Should anything happen and outside enemies get past the Sun's shield then it fell to the Moon to protect the inhabitants of Earth while the Sun fought them off. Before the birth of the Solar Guardians, there were many outside invaders that attempted to steal the Planet Hearts?"

"What do you mean by 'before the birth of the Guardians' and what are the Planet Hearts?" Mercury interrupted.

"All planets have hearts." Tooth continued. "All harnessing immense power. Power enough to destroy life as it stands. Enemy beings seek those hearts. So in order to protect the hearts, the Solar Guardians were born, bearing the name of the planets and carrying their hearts to protect them and to harness their power transforming into Guardians to protect the heart of the Sun, the Solar Crystal."

"The gems embedded in your wrist buckles, are the Planet Hearts, and each heart has a name." Officer Moon put in getting them all to look at their wrists. "Mars is the Red Heart, Mercury's the Fury Heart, Venus the Gorgeous Heart, and Jupiter the Storm Heart. The Moon also had a heart, it was called the Crescent Heart."

"Did ye say th' Crescent Heart?" Mars suddenly cried. "'At was in mah vision, its one ay th' keys to defeating the enemy."

"But brother…" Sailor Jupiter worried looking at his wrist. "You don't have a gem."

He nodded sadly.

"That, unfortunately is why I became a Guardian of the Moon." He murmured. "The Crescent Heart has been missing for a long time now."

"What?" Venus gawked. "But then how can you transform without the Moon's heart?"

"Though he does not possess the heart itself, his blood carries that of the Moon's royals." Tooth informed taking over the conversation once again.

"What does that mean?" Jupiter asked.

"I mean that you and your twin brother are not just born of the Sun, but also of the Moon." She smiled fondly as she let the memories play out in her mind. "I was a young Guardian of the queen back then, before she ascended to the throne-"

"What?" Sailor Sun cried. "By the queen do you mean…"

"Yes, your mother Queen Solstice." Tooth nodded smiling at the flabbergasted girl. "Long before her rein, Princesses of the Sun have been protected by the Solar Guardians up until they became Queen themselves and harness the power of the Solar Crystal. Just as it is for all Guardians. We are born with the mark of our planets on our brows. This decides our names and our fates. Once our predecessors step down, we take on their duty and become the next princess's Solar Guardians. The only ones that do not stay close to the princess are the four outer planets."

"By that you mean Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto." Mercury offered.

"Yes. Those Guardians are sent out to the outer reaches of the solar system to protect it, while the Guardian of Saturn is sent to the Doors of Time where they will stand alone to guard time and space from our dangers."

"It sounds so lonely." Sailor Sun murmured.

"They weren't often lonely." Moon snickered. "Mercury and I would often sneak off to see Saturn and keep him company. While Pluto and Uranus had each other. And Neptune had a love of his own."

"GASP!"

They all turned to stare at Venus as she began to choke pressing her fists to her heart, with a panicked wide eyed look.

"Venus, what's wrong?" Jupiter asked shaking her sisters shoulder.

"You remember him, don't you?" Moon murmured. "I'm so sorry little sister."

"Neptune, he is Lord Sea." Venus gasped her heart aching more than she thought was possible. "I… we… I loved him… he pushed me out of the way. Oh God. It's my fault he's like this now. He and the others. Neptune. I'm so sorry please we must save him. There must be something we can do. I'm begging you."

"In time." Tooth assured. "Please, let me finish my tail. It will all make sense here in a minute."

They all nodded keeping quiet—Jupiter doing her best to sooth her sister— so she could finish.

"As I was saying," she cleared her throat. "I was a young Guardian back then when I had caught the eye of the Prince of the Moon. He was called North, heir to the Lunar Kingdom and keeper of the Crescent Heart. Though it was forbidden for our people to meet and mingle like this, we couldn't help it. We fell madly in love. It wasn't long after that that I found out I was pregnant with the twins. We kept our relationship a secret and I birthed the twins here in the Sun. My daughter was born with the mark of Jupiter so I named her such and knew one day she would become Sailor Jupiter. While my son bore no mark but a striking resemblance to his father, so I named him Moon in honor of his father. North loved you both the second he saw you, and yet we had to remain apart. Our responsibilities kept us busy, every now and then your father would sneak up here to see you. But one day he stopped coming. It was after the twins turned three and I was beginning to fear the worse. But as my son began to cry as if he were dying I realized my fears were justifiable. I went to comfort him, only to find that a crescent moon mark had appeared upon his brow. A new Guardian had been born and a kingdom had fallen. No one knew what had happened to the Moon Kingdom, only that within a night it was destroyed leaving only my son and daughter to be the last Moon People. With the Lunar Kingdom gone, the protection of the Earth fell to the Sun and the Outer Planets Guardians were asked to check in every day for reports to keep a better handle of things. We tried for years to find the Crescent Heart but never managed it. Yet we knew it still had to be out there otherwise my son would never have been able to transform. All we could find was the tool by which the Lunar Royals used to harness the power of the Crescent Heart. The Talisman named the Crescent Crook which my son wields now.

"After some time, we forgot of the threat to the Moon—since it never showed itself again— and things where peaceful. I married a man of the sun and had a daughter born with the mark of Venus and named her aptly. All the Guardians awoke their powers and the Princess was becoming quite the young lady yet she hadn't been able to harness the power of the crystal quiet yet. However, she was a lot like me. She would often sneak off to the Moon, fascinated by what could have happened back then. It was there, that she met another Curious Soul, the Earth Prince, and wielder of the Terra Heart, Prince Flynn."

It was then that all the memories began to flow into them. Sailor Sun remembered meeting the Prince and striking up an instant attraction. She remembered that Eugene was the reincarnation of her beloved prince. She remembered sneaking off to meet him. Sharing intimate moments and falling deeply in love with one another.

And she remembered the day it all ended.

"Solstice!"

Spinning around on her heal the princess was shocked to see her prince running through the halls of the Solar Palace.

"Flynn." She gasped letting him take her into his loving arms. "What are you doing here? If the guards catch you-"

"I need to see your mother." He insisted. "Please, it's urgent."

"Prince Flynn." They both froze as Queen Solstice, similar to her daughter only older and with golden eyes waltzed down the hall heading for them. "You know Earth People are not allowed here."

"I'm aware your highness." Flynn nodded rushing into a bow. "But please I've come to warn you. My people, they are come to attack the Solar Palace. You must prepare for war."

"What?" Solstice gasped.

"Why would your people attack us?" The queen demanded.

"Something has taken over them. I tried to stop them but they would not listen to me. Please I beg you, protect the princess and the Solar Crystal. If they fall then all is lost."

The queen could sense his honesty and sincerity so she nodded jumping right into action.

"Officer Moon, call on the outer Guardians, even Officer Saturn, we'll need all the help we can get." She ordered.

"At once my queen." Moon nodded running off with Mercury.

"Sailor Mars, take the princess to her quarters. I want all the guards we can spare on her room until this is done understand?"

"Aye my queen." Mars nodded urging her princess away.

"Flynn." Solstice called as she was pulled away.

"I'll find you when this is over. I promise." Prince Flynn swore.

It was a promise he was unable to keep.

It hadn't been ten minutes after the battle had begun when the brainwashed terrans found Solstice and took out her guards. They did not expect her to be able to protect herself however. Using her hair like a weapon she plowed right through them and ran out into the halls in search of her friends and lover. And that lead her to the throne room and a horrid sight.

"No!" Venus screamed as her sister held her back. "Please, let him go I beg of you. Let him go! Neptune!"

"V-Venus… run."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her Solar Guardians, the strongest beings she knew of, where all sprawled out, beaten, and bruised, struggling to stand as the enemy sat atop her mother's throne. She was a tall woman and sported long dark curls and a blood red dress. Using powers, she had never seen before, the woman held Officer Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Sailor Pluto by the throats with some kind of black sand. While Venus tried desperately to get to her lover, Mars was fighting off the attacks, protecting Jupiter and Venus the best she could.

"Mercury, wake up." Moon begged as he cradled the lifeless boy in his arms as the dragon whimpered powerfully. "Please don't leave me."

"Jupiter, ah can't keep thes up." Mars urged deflecting another bout of sand. "Ye need tae take yur sister an' run."

"I'm not leaving you." Jupiter swore.

"Ah can't lose ye." Mars cried. "Ye need tae protect our princess. Please, do as ah say."

"No." Jupiter whimpered. "We can't lose. This can't be it."

"Enough of your simpering." The woman chuckled. "I've made my demands, Queen Solstice. Hand over the princess and the crystal and there may be a chance for you to live."

"She already gave you her answer." Prince Flynn gritted as he stood battered but proudly with sword in hand before the queen protecting her from the evil. "You will never get your hands on the princess or the crystal. Now release the outer guardians and face me."

"Dear sweet Earth Prince." The woman snickered. "You would turn on your own people, how cowardly of a prince you are."

"You are the one that turned his people against him and the Sun." Queen Solstice spit venomously. "Just as you did so long ago to the Moon prince, Sorceress Gothel of the Moon."

Gothel only smiled laying her chin in her palm smugly.

"Indeed, you've found me out. How else was I going to get my hands on this?" she chuckled holding up a silver gem in the shape of a crescent moon.

"The Crescent Heart." Officer Moon gasped. "Only the royals of the Moon can wield its power and only with the aid of the Crescent Crook, how can you possibly handle its power?"

"It's not that hard to do when you are as powerful in the ways of magik as I am. And with a little help." She snickered. "I can handle more power than you could ever hope, you Halfling brat. You were never fit to be the future Prince of the Moon."

"Your right." Officer Moon stood, leaving the care of his love in the capable claws of the Night Fury. "I was never meant to be the Prince of the Moon. I am Officer Moon, Guardian of love and fun, and in the name of the Moon, my late father and my Princess you will be punished for your treason upon your own people."

"Bold words for a little whelp." Gothel chuckled sending her sand rushing forward for the boy.

"Brother Moon!" Saturn choked.

"Big Brother move." Jupiter cried.

But he did not. Instead her held his crook tightly, pointing the hook at the sand and focused.

"I will not let you win." He gritted. " **MOON, CHILLING ATMOSPHERE!** "

Just as the sand reached him it began to freeze, crawling all the way up and up reaching for Gothel. It seemed that for a moment, he was going to win. But with a snap of her finger more sand hidden on the ground shot up piercing the boy in the heart.

"NO!" Princess Solstice screamed.

All eyes were on her now.

"There you are." Gothel smiled sending another bout of sand her way.

"Solstice run!" Flynn cried racing to reach his princess in time.

But she couldn't hear him. All she could focus on was the pain her Guardians were in and the lifeless eyes of Officer Moon. Worse, Mars had turned hearing her scream leaving her open to attack. She fell before Jupiter, who released her sister to go to her lover ending with her being attacked as well. Venus ran for Neptune only to skewered right before him. All four of the outer Guardians were losing it. They screamed and roared trashing about irritating Gothel ending with them all being run through as well. All her friends were as far as she knew, gone. She was alone without them. This wasn't real… was it?

"Come to me little sunflower." Gothel laughed manically.

"Solstice." Suddenly Flynn was before her and she felt relieved, she still had him.

But that was short lived.

"Get out of my way." Gothel screamed and just like that, the sand in the shape of a grabbing hand morphed into a spike and ran him through.

A short-lived scream escaped him before he fell silent and crumpled to the ground. Solstice followed him screaming the whole way.

"That is enough Gothel!" Queen Solstice screamed summoning the Solar Staff and the power of the Solar Crystal. "I won't let you get away with this. Be gone you monster."

Using all the power she had she banished the evil, sealing her away in the folds of time. But she knew, this wouldn't last. She needed to prepare her daughter for that.

"Solstice." She began gently. "I'm so sorry, but we must- SOLSTICE!"

Turning to her daughter she saw she was already too late. Torn by the grief of losing her friends and lover the princess took up Flynn's sword and plunged into her heart. As terrible as it looked in a way, the queen had to admit it was surreal because her daughter fell into the prince's open arms as if he was welcoming to join him. As touching as it was it did not make her heart ache any less or her sorrow any easier. Her kingdom had fallen, the evil would one day be back and her daughter along with the prince and the Guardians were all dead. She had to do something to ensure the safety of the Solar System. But the only thing that she could do would cost her life. In the end, she supposed it was for the best. So using the last bit of life she had, she implored the Solar Crystal to grant her final wish. That her daughter, all her friends and her lover would be reborn so they might be able to destroy this evil and protect this world. That was her final wish and as she saw the bodies of the Guardians, Prince and Princess vanish she knew it had come true. That was the only solace she had as her last breath left her and she fell.

The memory ended there as they all looked at one another remembering who they were and what they were reborn for.

"Mars." Jupiter cried throwing herself into the red heads waiting arms.

"Och Jupiter." Mars whimpered. "Aam so sorry, ah should never have furgoten ye."

"No, what matters is we remember now and we're together again."

"Aye." Mars nodded holding her all the tighter.

"Moon." Mercury breathed staring at his soul mate. "All this time you knew I was the boy from your dream. How could I forget you?"

"What matters is now you know." Moon assured taking the shocked boy in his arms.

"Now you know you were all reborn to stop Gothel, to save our friends, and the world." Pascal smiled.

"But," Sun suddenly whimpered. "Flynn, Eugene. They took him. We have to save him."

"And the other Guardians." Venus insisted. "Pluto, Uranus, Saturn and Neptune. We have to save them."

"And we will." Moon nodded. "But I think what we have to do first is save the other Guardians. The more we have on our side the better chance we stand. Plus, I'm not the only one to carry a Talisman."

"What does that mean?" Mercury wondered looking up at his lover.

"The outer Guardians," Pascal sighed taking over. "being so far away from their home left them weaker than those of you who were in the Sun. So using the power of their Planet Heart they created talismans that would channel power from the sun and their hearts making them even stronger than any of us. With them on Gothel's side we stand very little chance of defeating her. But if we can get them to remember us then we can save them and beat Gothel no problem."

"Use this." Tooth offered handing her son a golden cylinder.

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"It contains a bit of my power. Open it once they're all together and it will act as a guide in restoring their memories." She nodded. "This will make them remember themselves."

"Great." Mars scoffed keeping a firm hold of Jupiter. "Now we jist have tae find 'em."

"I wouldn't worry about that so much."

Startled they all turned to the door where the four Lords of Gothel stood smugly grinning at them, Lord Sea being at the front and the one who spoke.

"Because we're already here."

 **The final battle is coming and now that everyone knows who the Lords are this can get interesting… seriously what is it about this fanfiction. Anyway, let me know what you think. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Solar Guardians

 **This is the second to last chapter for this story and it has been fun to write. I can't wait to write the next one just because of the events that will take place. Anyway thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed. Thanks again to Nesthellshert for putting up with me and doing this huge favor for me. I own nothing, the Big Four belongs to Disney and Dreamworks and their creators. And Sailor Moon is the lovely creation of Noako Takeuchi. Thanks for reading.**

Act 8: The Battle Is Nigh

Before the battle started, there was a dark queen with the darkest heart imaginable seated on a dark throne in the darkest part of the world. She sat smirking at the struggling prince as he tried desperately to break free of his crystal prison. Slowly, it filled with black sand, corrupting him inch by inch. His struggles were futile and she had a suspicion he knew it. Yet still he fought. Beating his hands on the crystal till they bruised, only to keep going. It was amusing to watch since she knew in the end it wouldn't matter.

He would be hers.

"My Queen."

Reluctantly taking her eyes of the prince she let her gaze fall on her loyal lords at the bottom of her pedestal. Like a pack of faithful dogs as soon as her eyes landed on them they fell to their knees, heads down. The sight of all four of them only served to please her more.

"We have all healed, your highness." Lord Sky called, keeping his head down.

"We eagerly await your commands." Lady Death cooed.

"Please, allow us to redeem ourselves." Lord Time begged.

"What are you orders?" Lord Sea inquired.

"My commands are simple." She smiled. "Find the princess, keep her busy and the prince will take care of the rest."

"I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!" Rider roared as the sand reached his shoulders.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter my dear Prince Flynn." She chuckled. "You have your orders, now go. Find her."

"At once." They all nodded disappearing before her eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" Rider gritted with the sand now up to his neck.

"I'm corrupting you dear boy." She giggled.

"Whatever you planning it won't work. I'll never hurt Rapunzel."

"Oh dear, I don't want you to hurt her, I want you to woo her."

"What?" he could barely talk now as it crawled up his face.

"I never wanted to hurt the princess, I only want her to rule with me. And with her dear sweet prince on my side, she won't be able to resist."

"NO! I WON'T LET YO-" he couldn't finish as he was now completely buried.

"Alas you have no choice in the matter." She chuckled. "Now, transform and become my fifth lord. My Lord Speed, we will work together and convert our darling sunflower to evil. Don't you agree."

"… Yes my Queen."

The crystal then shattered, releasing a new evil.

"Pascal, go hide." Moon urged.

"Okay." the little lizard nodded running off for cover.

"My son, dear daughters, please be careful." Tooth called gently as she began to fade.

"Thank you, mother." All three murmured, saddened that they didn't get to speak with her more.

"Where is Rider," Sailor Sun demanded summoning her frying pan. "What have you done with him?"

"He's just fine." Lord Sea chuckled. "You would be able to see for yourself if you cooperate and come with us. The time has come princess, now join us."

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Moon snarled taking a step forward only to stop.

"No!" Venus cried jumping forward. "Neptune is mine, if anyone has a chance of awakening his memories, its me."

"You can't fight him alone." Jupiter stressed. "He was the leader of the outer Guardians and now the Lords of Gothel. He's too powerful."

"She won't." Sailor Sun assured stepping forward. "He took Rider, I won't let him get away with it. I'll back you up."

Sailor Venus only nodded, her eyes still locked on Lord Sea.

"Then Officer Moon and I will take on Saturn." Officer Mercury claimed giving the boy a sad look.

"Right." Moon nodded. "Little brother needs a bit of discipline."

"Then Mars and I will take Pluto and Uranus." Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"Everyone be careful." Sailor Mars warned. "Ah sense 'at they are stronger than last time."

"Enough talk already." Lady Death shrieked charging forward, Jupiter meeting her half way.

The battle had begun.

"You damn Sailor Venus, get out of my way." Lord Sea hissed forming his water into razors.

"Please." Venus begged dodging the attack. "Neptune, please remember me. It's me, Venus, your love. Please come back to me."

"Enough of your insistent whining. Out of the way." Sea roared.

"Venus look out!" Sun cried jumping in the way of Sea's attack. " **SUN, SOLAR FRYING!** "

Thankfully the heat from her attack evaporated the attack turning it into harmless steam. Using his stunned pause to the full advantage she took a strand of hair using it to wrap around him and throw him to the other side of the room. Sure that he wasn't a threat for the moment she rounded on her fighting partner.

"Listen to me Venus, I know he is the man you love, but you can't let your guard down. Please, be more careful." She urged as sternly as she could.

With a sad nod, Venus agreed.

"I'm sorry, I won't let him get to me this time." She promised summoning her heart chacrum.

"Snap out of it Saturn." Mercury called having issues of his own.

"C'mon kid." Moon cried dodging another attack. "You have to remember us, we're your big brothers. We used to call you little Saturn, it would drive you crazy. Don't you remember that?"

"Ugh, I've had enough of your stupid delusions." Lord Time growled. "Just die."

"Moon move!" Mercury cried scooping his fellow Guardian out of the way of Time's attack and taking off into the air on Toothless.

"Thanks." Moon puffed.

"That was close." Mercury gritted. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"No, it's not." He agreed.

"Come tae yur senses already." Mars hissed dodging Sky's attack.

"Please." Jupiter begged grabbing for Death's scythe. "Remember who you really are. We're friends. You swore you would protect the princess."

"Lies." Lord Sky tutted.

"Get off." Lady Death wailed throwing Jupiter to the side with a cry of pain.

"Jupiter!" Mars shrieked.

"Eyes forward." Sky taunted throwing a powerful wind at her which she narrowly dispelled with her flames.

"Jupiter!" she called again.

"I'm fine." she assured standing strong glaring at her former friend. "I'll pay you back for that."

"Whatever, snow flake." Death giggled.

It wasn't as organized as their past battle. Their teamwork was all over the place with their emotions running so high. These weren't just evil fiends they were fighting anymore, they were they're friends and lovers. Officer Moon could see this and knew that if they didn't do something quick they were going to lose.

The Planet Hearts where their last hope.

"Everyone regroup." He called.

"Whit?" Mars roared. "We got 'em on the ropes."

"Now." he ordered.

Growling she did as he said keeping Jupiter in her sights always.

"Whit?" she demanded once they all got together and far enough away from the Lords.

"Listen to me, we stand no chance against them with the power we have now." he informed putting up a frosty mist to keep them hidden.

"So what do you suggest?" Mercury asked.

"Your Planet Hearts." He insisted. "They all have their own special powers, use them. Listen to your hearts, you'll know what to do."

"What about me?" Sailor Sun questioned.

"Yours is the most powerful heart of all." Moon assured. "Wait for us to weaken them then hit them with your heart's power."

"But-"

"Trust me, princess." He smiled. "Your power will save them. Just trust in yourself. Now everyone. They'll find us in a minute. Listen to your hearts."

"I see them!" time called getting everyone's attention.

But it was too late, the Guardians where already deep in the new pool of power they had dipped into. Moon watched them, feeling the upmost pride in his fellow soldiers. He could make out the outline of the enemy, it was now or never.

"Now, do it now!" he called.

" **RED HEART, RAGING FIRE BEAR!"** Mars roared as her blazing emerald green aura took on the shape of a bear and with a point of her finger, it charged Uranus.

" **FURY HEART, NIGHT FURY SHRIEK!"** Mercury called getting Toothless to let lose an earsplitting shriek making Saturn scream.

" **GORGEOUS HEART, GOLDEN HEART STRINGS!"** Venus cried using golden crystalized thread to wrap around Neptune, holding him tight as she flooded him with her emotions of love.

" **STORM HEART, FROZEN HURRICANE!"** Jupiter thundered, creating a monstrous storm to surround Pluto as it froze and tossed her around.

"Now Sailor Sun, while they're down." Moon yelled. "Heal them! Summon the royal Solar Staff, listen to you heart." Moon urged.

Sailor Sun had already been focusing on her Planet Heart, letting its power fill her, fuel her, making her stronger than ever before. Holding out her frying pan she let the power flow into it, transforming it anew. The dish became a golden sphere with twelve smaller orbs circling it resting atop a pink heart embellished with the Solar Kingdom's emblem. The handle elongated into a pink staff that nearly reached the ground. Sitting atop the sphere was the Golden Solar Crystal itself in full bloom. She now knew she could harness this power and she would use it to save her friends.

"Please, Solar Crystal, give me the power to save them." She pleaded. **"SOLAR HEALING LULLABY!"**

Pointing the staff at their fallen friends they all watched as the golden light sped toward them with it's healing light. This was it, they were going to save them, they were one step closer to ending this. That is what they thought, but the beam dissipated before it even reached their friends. Smacking into something solid and disappearing entirely. They had seen this before, but it couldn't be.

"No." Sailor Sun whimpered as the dust from the attack cleared revealing a strong force field that protected the others.

And standing before them was Rider.

"Rider…" she gasped.

He smiled at her.

"Hello Princess."

"Prince Flynn." Moon gaped. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

"I no longer go by that name," Rider informed still not taking his eyes of Sailor Sun. "I am now call Lord Speed, the fastest of Queen Gothel's lords."

"No." she gasped again shaking her head furiously. "You can't be."

He merely chuckled at her misery before turning his back on her, smirking at her over his shoulder.

"Come and catch me if you can Princess." And with that he was gone.

"Wait, Rider come back!" she cried taking off after him.

"No, Sailor Sun don't go after him." Moon urged chasing after her with the others close on his tail.

But a powerful wind blasted into them preventing them from leaving the room.

"Did you already forget about us?" Lord Sky snickered.

"Your fight is with us. Let the lovers have their moment." Lord Sea chuckled.

"Damn it." Moon gritted engaging the enemy once again. "Please Princess, be safe."

"Rider!" Sailor Sun called as she chased his dust through the halls. "Don't go, come back. Please."

On and on she ran until she was outside the palace, standing at the top of a set of grand stairs looking out over what she assumed was a garden.

"Rider." She called again. "Where are you?"

"I'm here Princess."

Looking down she found him hidden slightly behind a dead tree. Just like her dream. The Princess would run down the steps to her Prince and they would share a kiss.

But this wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare and she needed to wake up. She needed to wake him up.

"Do you remember this place?" he asked coming out of his hiding place as she slowly descended the steps. "We used to spend many hours here, talking, watching you paint, being intimate."

"You remember that?" she asked reaching the bottom. "You remember who you really are."

"I do. And I remember that I loved you."

"Then you should also remember that I would never want this. What she has turned you into. This isn't you."

"She has freed me. I no longer fear losing you, because in the end I know you will be with me forever."

"Not like this." She shook her head, backing away as he stepped closer. "Please, you have to fight her. Come back to me."

"Is that what you want Princess? You want me to become the man you once knew, the one that died in your arms? He died, my love, see me as I am now." he had backed her into a tree now, staring her down with an intense stare. "You must accept that and come with me."

"NO!" she cried diving to the side and pulling out her Solar Staff. "I will save you Eugene, I know you're in there. So please come back to me. **SOLAR HEALING LULLABY!** "

She expected him to try to dodge, but when he didn't she thought that perhaps she had gotten to him. That is until, it was halted once again. His force field had shot up to protect him making her power useless.

"I don't understand." She whimpered. "That power-"

"Yes." He nodded. "That is the Terra Heart protecting it's host. So you see, whatever Gothel did can't be bad if the heart is still working."

"No, but she-"

"Freed me." he assured. "And you can be free to. No more isolation, or responsibility. Just you and me. All you have to do is take my hand."

Something about his voice, it was almost hypnotic. She found that she couldn't refuse him as her hand reached out for his. On the inside, she was screaming at herself to run or attack again. Yet in the end it was no use. Their hands brushed and she fell limp and unconscious in her waiting arms.

He now had his princess.

"Ugh!" Moon cried as he was slammed into floor, he stood shakily, using his crook to stabilize himself he was confronted with a terrifying sight. "No…"

"Yes." Lord Sea smirked glancing to the water sphere which held his baby sister.

"Venus!" he cried.

"That's not all." Sea nodded to the others.

Following his nod Moon was practically brought to his knees. All his friends were captured. Lord Sky had Mars in a whirl wind. Lady Death had her scythe blade against Jupiter's neck. Then his heart sank as he saw Mercury and the Night Fury trapped in a time bubble.

"Let them go!" he demanded pointing the hook of his crook at the Lords.

"And what do you plan on doing if we don't?" Lady Death giggled.

"He can't do anything."

They all looked to the door way where Moon's worst fears were made reality.

"NO!" he screamed. "Princess. Let her go."

Lord Speed merely smirked wider looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Why would I do that?" he chuckled.

"Prince Flynn, don't do this." He urged. "Solstice wouldn't want this."

"She willingly took my hand. She chose this." He shrugged.

"Your lying!" Moon roared.

"Doesn't matter if I am or not. Either way, you and the other Guardians will be coming with us. Queen Gothel would like you all to be present as she brings this world to its knees."

"No." he shook his head staring at his crook. "This can't be happening."

 _The Planet Hearts where our last chance, but no matter what we did we couldn't get them. We were too focused on getting to Sun, now… I'm so sorry my queen. I wasn't able to save them once again._

"Now don't make this difficult and just come with us." Speed sighed.

 _The Planet Hearts…_ he thought looking down at crook. _It's still out there somewhere. I can harness the power… it may be my last chance._

"If you don't want your friends to die, I suggest you do as he says." Lord Sea suggested.

But Moon only took a deep breath standing tall, raising his crook above his head. Focusing on the distant power that was somewhere in the world he made a silent prayer to his Planet Heart. Just hoping it was listening.

"Please, I know you're out there. I need your power now." he begged, holding his crook aloft as it began to glow. " **CRESCENT HEART, LUNAR PURIFICATION!"**

The crook began to glow an intense silver blinding everyone. He could feel the power coursing through him. With this power, he could win. And yet, just as he was about to unleash it something, or someone cut off his connection. Right before his eyes his crook snapped in half causing a deep ache within him. His eyes lost focus as he dropped it and fell to his knees then on his side.

"Well that as anti-climactic." Lord Speed ticked. "Grab him and let's go. Queen Gothel is waiting for us."

To make matters easier they passed on the other Guardians to Time so he could keep them in his time bubbles, all except Venus who Sea wanted to keep a hold of for whatever reason.

"At last." Gothel cooed, caressing the glass gently, watching as the black sand buried her. "You are finally mine, my little sunflower."

"How much longer?" Speed demanded.

"patients my young prince. The process is almost complete." She sighed. "Once she has awakened we will use the power of the Terra Heart, the Crescent Heart, the talismans, and the Solar Crystal, we will finally be able to awaken the greatest power and bring this world to its knees."

"What did you do to him?"

They both turned to the distraught Officer Mercury as he fought his bindings, desperately trying to get the shocked Officer Moon. All the Guardians where pinned up on cross shaped crystals, their hands and feet melded into the crystal so they had no chance of escaping. They struggled of course, but alas there was no hope of escape. The only one that wasn't trying was Officer Moon who was hanging limp, eyes glassy and staring at nothing. Yet somehow Mercury knew that he could see and was comprehending everything that was going on.

"What did you do to him!?" he demanded once again.

"Calm down." Speed drawled. "We didn't do anything. He did that to himself when he tried to use a power that wasn't his."

"The Crescent Heart is his birth right." Jupiter growled. "He was born to the Planet Heart. It belongs to him and only him."

"Wrong." Gothel growled stomping forward. "You worthless half-breeds ruined our kingdom. Our prince was meant to marry me. I was entitled to that power. Then word got out that the prince already had two children, one being born to the power Jupiter and the other taking on their father's features. That destroyed our kingdoms dynamics. His majesty Prince North spent months trying to convince the high council to allow his son to ascend the throne. I couldn't have it. When I confronted the prince, and reminded him of our betrothal all he had to say to me was that he was in love with the famed beauty Sailor Venus. Everything, everything I had worked so hard for gone. I had to do something."

"So ye annihilated th' entire Lunar Kingdom?" Mars accused.

"I only took what was mine, the Crescent Heart now is with it's true wielder." She clarified.

"And the Princess?" Venus wondered. "Where does she come into your sick delusions."

"I was meant to have a daughter, just as gorgeous as myself. With the prince gone, I lost her. Then I saw she was reborn, on the sun to the Solar Queen. She was just as beautiful as I imagined. But the Queen had her, and brain washed her to thinking the way of the sun was right."

"Because she wasn't yours." Mercury roared. "This is all your delusional fantasy. Solstice is the Solar Princess, and the Crescent Heart belongs to Moon, to Jack."

"No matter what you do you won't win." Jupiter assured.

CRACK!

They all looked to the sphere now bulging with sand.

"We'll see about that." She smirked.

The sphere burst open and out floated the Princess. She wasn't wearing her usual Sailor Uniform or royal gown she would wear, or even her street clothes. Instead she was wearing a black turtle neck, long sleeved dress with the shoulders cut out. The sides were slit all the way up to her hips. And she wore pointed toe, black six inch heels. Her hair was braided and she had the Sun's emblem on her forehead. Her eyes opened and instead of the brilliant green they were dimmed and glassy. She was not the Princess they loved.

"My dear Sunflower." Gothel cooed embracing the girl as soon as she touched down. "I'm so happy to see you again."

The girl didn't respond, her eyes looking only to Lord Speed.

"Yes, you can spend all the time you want with him." Gothel promised. "But first you have to do something special for me."

Now the girl looked at her, nodding robotically.

"Good girl." She smiled beckoning the Lords forward. "Now all I need you to do is use the power of the Solar Crystal to help me get the ultimate power and then you can be with Lord Speed for the rest of your life."

Nodding again the Princess summoned the crystal and waited for further instruction.

"Now," she nodded to the Lords. "Summon your talismans."

So they did. Lord Sky summoned his sword and fan chain. Lady Death summoned the missing piece to her scythe, a red orb that settled in where it was meant to be. Lord Time summoned the Time Titan, Baimax. And lastly, Lord Sea summoned his ice pick. All talismans gathered and the Terra Heart's host present, the summoning could begin.

They held their sacred object to the sky and listened as Gothel chanted in a language long since dead. A massive midnight black cloud burst from the ground hovering over their heads. Using the Crescent Heart Gothel stepped into the center of their circle and channeled the dark power absorbing its loathsome force. Turning her eyes black and her skin pale.

"Now, I have been reborn, the power of the ancient Fear Lords is mine to command." She cackled.

And all Officer Moon could do was watch and know he had failed.

 **Dun-dun-dun. Yep still a major dork. One last chapter to go. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading. And remember, fanfiction authors need love to. Thanks guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Solar Guardians

 **Well here we go, this is the last chapter. Thank you to those who stayed with it till the end. I know this story wasn't as well done or as popular as my others, but it means a lot to me that even just a few people read it. This is what I love to do with my life. Writing is the best thing in this world. Anyway. Thank you to those of you who followed, reviewed, and favorited, like I said, it means a lot to me. And thank you once again Nesthellshert for editing for me, couldn't do this without you. I don't own anything. Thank you Disney, Dreamworks and the creators of the Big Four for creating four beautiful characters and all the other 3D animated characters we love. Naoko Takeuchi your story, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon was one of the best manga's I've read, I hope I did it justice for this AU. Thank you everyone and enjoy.**

A Heart, a Kiss, and a Song

It didn't take long for Gothel to use the power of fear to ravage the Earth. She used it to lift the dark castle they all reside in above the ground and into the sky. Like a floating Olympus. Once that was done she sat back upon her throne and watched the chaos.

"There is nothing to stop me from taking whatever I want." She cackled petting her little Sunflowers hair as the Prince stood by holding her close. "This world is mine."

Meanwhile in a room several levels below the throne room, the five Solar Guardians where placed in a circle all around a crystal ball so they could watch the havoc.

"Look at that." Lord Sea snickered under Venus's cross. "The world is nothing but fear and chaos."

"Please…" Venus whimpered averting her eyes. "Neptune, don't do this."

"Aw look at that." Lady Death giggled. "All they have left is to cling to delusions they've made for themselves. How pathetic."

"Mars!" Jupiter cried still struggling against her bonds. "Please, pull yourself together."

"Thes isn't right." Mars murmured shaking like a leaf in her confines. "Thes wasn't sepose tae happen."

"Mars."

Jupiter couldn't blame her for acting this way. This was probably the vision she saw, the one they wanted to avoid. Now her lover is a wreck and their leader is catatonic, what were they supposed to do now?

"Damn it Moon, talk to me." Mercury begged. "Please, just… just look at me. Just tell me it's going to be okay like you always do."

The boy had done nothing but stare at the ground bellow them since they were strung up. No one knew what the effects of his broken crook would have on the Lunar Prince. It was his connection to the Crescent Heart and his past life. They couldn't imagine what would happen if they lost their Planet Hearts and their ability to transform or the knowledge of their past lives. Still, they wondered what was going on in his head.

They had no idea, how tortured he really was in there.

 _This is my fault._ He whimpered mentally. _I was supposed to protect the Princess, reclaim the Crescent Heart, honor my father's memory, and keep my friends safe. But above all, I promised my Queen it would protect the Princess. Now I've lost them all. My sisters, Venus… I'm sorry. I swore once I fully remembered who I was that I would protect and reunite you with the ones you loved. I've done that, but one of them is our enemy and I can't do a thing to save him. My friends have been twisted into evil and I can't save them. I've failed, I'm sorry. I can't do anything to save you. Without my crook, without my connection to the moon, I'm useless. Without my crook, I can't do anything. This was all for nothing… I'm so sorry._

"It's a shame, we can't poke fun at the moon Prince." Sky sighed jabbing at Moon's knee not getting a reaction.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" both Mercury and Jupiter roared pulling at their restraints.

"Touchy, touchy." Time smirked.

"Neptune… please." Venus gasped, sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" Jupiter demanded, torn between the worry she had for her sister, brother, and lover, not knowing what to do.

"It's the crucifix." Mercury gritted. "Back in Roam they would crucify their 'rouge' slaves as punishment. Nail their hands and feet to the board. Most people thought it was the blood loss that killed them, but they were wrong, keeping your arms up like this caused asphyxiation. It suffocates you."

"Well that was long winded." Sea rolled his eyes.

"So, we're are going to die gasping for breath by the hands of our former friends." Jupiter gritted slamming her head against the crystal. "Perfect."

"Neptune…" Venus gasps again.

"Oh, shut up." Death groaned spinning her scythe in one hand. " _Neptune, Neptune, Neptune._ God, we are not your friends."

"Lady of Death." Sea warned. "This ones' mine, remember."

"And why is that?" Time jabbed.

"If you wanted to bed her, you could have just dragged her off whenever." Sky chuckled.

"You son of a bitch." Jupiter growled.

"Shut up." Sea sighed. "Her tears are enough."

"Damnit." Mercury hissed.

"Big brother." Jupiter begged. "You have to do something; our baby sister is suffering. Tell me what to do. What do we do."

"Jack." Mercury cried. "She's turning blue!"

And for the first time in what had to be hours, Moon moved. It was slow and jerky, but eventually he pulled his head up enough so he could see his baby sister strung up across from him. It was true, she was turning blue, breathing shallow, her eyes going glassy. Suddenly, all his fears and worry blanched out and all he could think was he needed to save his sister now.

"ANNA!" he screamed thrashing against his bonds. "FOCUS ON MY VOICE ANNA, FIGHT IT. DON'T GO! ANNA!"

It seemed he had lost his mind and he fought his binding and screamed.

They could feel his rage and power radiating off him. Back with Gothel she stared at the crescent shaped gem she kept tucked in her dress. It glowed like it never had when she used it.

"What is this?" she hissed. "What is happening."

"My Queen." Speed worried.

"I don't understand." She gritted before the gem suddenly disappeared. "That Halfling brat."

With the Guardians, Moon was beginning to glow. Much like he did when he attempted to use the Crescent Heart. As the glow intensified it melted away the crystal keeping him prisoner. Landing on his feet he held out his hands to grasp the two objects that suddenly materialized in front of him. His right hand grasped the crook and his left the Crescent Heart. Slowly as if savoring the moment, he held them up above his head and call out.

" **CRESCENT HEART, LUNAR PURIFICATION!** "

The crook and crystal blinded everyone there, making them look away. When it died down, the Guardians found themselves standing on the ground solidly, the crystal crosses melted away. The Lords all lying unconscious.

"Moon?" Mercury gasped staring at the Crescent Heart.

"How did you get that?" Venus gaped holding Neptune close.

"I called to it, and it came to me." he murmured staring unbelieving at the crystal in his hand. "I… I just asked it to come to me and help save Anna and it did."

"Mars."

Hearing her panicked scream, they turned to find Jupiter hold a trembling Mars.

"C'mon Mars, calm down." Jupiter cooed. "Honey, it's gonna be okay now."

Understanding her fragile state, Moon kneeled before the girls, holding out his crescent gem so it's purifying light could clear her muddled thoughts. Slowly, her eyes began to focus and she regained her breath. As she stared at the gem, a new vision came to her, the way to defeat the enemy.

"You feel better Mars?" he asked gently.

"Ah know whit we have tae do!"

They gathered the outer Guardians together and placed the golden cylinder by their heads, letting their memories flow back into them. Once that was taken care of they ran for the throne room. Stargazing the whole way there.

"So we should just ignore Rapunzel entirely?" Venus glared at her psychic friend. "How is that supposed to save her?"

"We can't save 'er." Mars gritted. "Our wurds won't reach 'er. Only th' Prince weel be able to reach 'er."

"So you want me to use my heart power on the Prince?" Moon said the plan making more sense to him. "I get it. Once we cure him Gothel's control over the princess will weaken and it will be almost child's play to cure her too."

"Yeah but, how are we supposed to catch up with Eugene?" Jupiter asked.

"She's right." Mercury nodded atop Toothless's back. "His speed out runs even the Night Fury. How are we supposed to catch the fastest man on Earth?"

"Leave that to me." Venus smiled with a wink. "I'll ensnare him in my golden threads. We just have to corner him."

"But we can't make it look tae obvious." Mars instructed. "Half ay us are gonna have tae go after the Princess. It has tae be a full-on assault."

"This is how we are gonna do it." Mercury jumped in. "Mars and I will ride Toothless and go after the Princess, Moon, Venus, and Jupiter go after the Prince. Your mist, ropes and control over storms will be the best chance at getting him. We'll keep Gothel and Rapunzel busy, you guys just focus on Eugene. Once he's cured our victory will be assured."

They all nodded rushing forward all the faster.

It was only a few minutes before they reached the throne room. They needed to assess the situation before they attacked, they paused taking everything in. Smiling atop her throne, petting the golden head resting in her lap, was the false queen.

"Gothel." Moon growled.

"Worthless half breed." She smirked. "I'm surprised that you were able to use the power of the Crescent Heart."

He looked down at his wrist buckle, the silver crescent gem now home in its rightful place.

"It is where it belongs." He declared. "This Heart is my birthright."

"It matters not what you delude yourself into thinking," she shrugged. "It will be back in my possession soon enough."

"Look out!" Jupiter cried pushing her brother out of the way as a rush of wind suddenly blew past them.

"So close." Speed growled just a few feet away.

"Thanks sis." Moon sighed.

"Save that for when we've saved the Princess." She shook her head.

"Right, you know the plan." He called to everyone. "We'll keep the Prince busy, Mercury and Mars get the Princess out of here."

"Right." They all called back heading off to their tasks.

"Mars, you act as a sniper in case Gothel attacks." Mercury called to her as they rode Toothless into battle.

"Got it." Mars affirmed.

"Keep him away from the Princess." Moon ordered. "The further she is from him the better chance we have at saving her."

"She doesn't need saving!" Speed roared charging the siblings.

" **MOON CHILLING ATMOSPHERE!** " Moon cried out slamming his crook against the ground giving them some cover.

"You're mist won't freeze me." the speedster's voice echoed as he moved too fast for them to see. "With my speed I'm putting off too much heat with my constant movement. You can't stop me."

"I don't need to stop you." Moon murmured. "Just slow you down."

"Then I'll turn it up a notch." Jupiter smirked. "Make it easier for baby sister to snag you. **JUPITER, FREEZING RAIN!** "

"You really think that you can stop me with some ice, you twins are so predictable." He chuckled.

While Moon and Jupiter kept the Lord distracted, Venus focused on calling upon her Planet Heart's power. Waiting for the right moment to strike. As soon as she saw it she lunged.

" **GORGEOUS HEART, GOLDEN HEART STRINGS!** "

Speed was so busy dodging the shower of ice he ended up staying in the same spot. Weather that was by accident or because he was being cocky and showing off she didn't know, nor did she care. She saw the opportunity and she took it, entangling him in her golden threads.

"What the hell." He gritted struggling to get out, but Venus filled the threads with feelings of calm and relaxation.

"Now big brother." Venus urged.

" **CRESCENT HEART, LUNAR PUR-** "

Before any of them could blink a blinding light engulfed the entire room, disarming them. As soon as it died down they realized that Speed was gone and they had other problems. Mars and Mercury had been thrown from the air, crumpled on the floor groaning and rubbing their eyes, while Toothless curled up hissing like an over grown cat.

"Are you two alright?" Jupiter called, worried.

"Aam blinder than an old crone but ah'll live." Mars growled.

"My fricken eyes." Mercury groaned.

"What was that?" Moon asked as he and his twin rushed to their sides.

"Um guys, we may have a problem." Venus gulped.

Looking up they saw what she meant.

"Thank you my love." Speed sighed holding Rapunzel close.

"Yes, quick thinking my dear Sunflower." Gothel cooed still atop her throne. "Using the Golden Crystal, you have grown so powerful."

"No way." Mars awed forebodingly.

"You tried to hurt my Prince." Rapunzel glared directly at Venus. "You'll pay for that. **DEADLY LULLABY!** "

"VENUS!"

"What is this? Where are we?" The blonde asked looking around the blank space.

"I have a better question." The young Asian murmured. "Who are you people?"

"Who are you?" the dark-haired girl whimpered gripping the ginger's hand all the tighter.

"This is freaking me out man!" said ginger cried.

"Please all of you, calm down." A gentle female voice called.

Startled they all looked forward to see a lovely woman wearing a long peacock styled robe that dragged along floor. She smiled proudly at the four of them. It made her so happy to finally remind these four of their true history rather than the lie they have been living.

"Who the hell are you?" the blonde growled stepping in front of the others, feeling the need to protect them. "What do you want?"

"You already know me." she smiled. "I'm from your past life. Your true past."

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked looking around the blonde.

"It's time for all of you to _**remember**_."

Then the memories began to flow. Almost like a river of knowledge flowing through their heads. They began to relive their old lives remembering everything they were, what the fought for.

"This is…" Pluto gasped.

"Big brothers…" Saturn whimpered.

"They were our friends." Uranus gritted.

"Venus." Neptune gritted, clenching his fists. "She used to follow me around… determined to make me less harsh. She worked her way into my heart, and I fell in love with her."

"How could we do this to them!" Saturn cried. "How could we let her make us do this?"

"We won't let her get away with it." Neptune assured bowing to the robed lady. "I greatly appraise all you've done my lady. We will do everything in our power to right our wrongs and do right by our late queen."

"I believe in you. All of you." She nodded before disappearing all together.

"I can't believe we never wondered what these were for." Pluto shook her head, looking down at her Planet Heart crystal.

"Doesn't matter now." Neptune shook his head, staring all his fellow solitary soldiers down. "Armor up. We must help our people. NEPTUNE ASTRAL POWER!"

"SATURN ASTRAL POWER!"

"PLUTO ASTRAL POWER!"

"URANUS ASTRAL POWER!"

""""ARMOR/MAKE UP!""""

"Rapunzel don't do it!" Jupiter screamed.

"VENUS RUN!" Moon cried.

But she couldn't move. The blinding light was getting closer and closer and she knew it would kill her, and yet she couldn't do anything. Nothing, but wait till it enveloped and destroyed her.

All she could think is she was going to die.

" **NEPTUNE, MELTING SEA!** "

Right before her eyes, a torrent of water deflected the blinding light. The attack wasn't strong enough to dispel it, but at least it stopped it from hitting her. A second later someone lifted her up into their arms and rushed her to the others.

"Get Gothel." Officer Neptune called.

"Woo-hoo, let's do this Pluto!" Officer Uranus hooted.

"Yeah." Sailor Pluto nodded as they fell toward the queen's throne.

" **URANUS, SHREIKING WIND**!" the ginger called throwing out his arms.

" **PLUTO'S DEATH SCYTHE**!" she hollered swinging her scythe.

Gothel merely raised her hand as a mountain of black sand blocked their attacks.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" she drawled.

"Nope." Officer Saturn smirked right behind her. "Just supposed to get me close to you." He raised his hands tracing them in a wide circle. " **SATURN'S THIRTEENTH HOUR**!"

The circle became a time bomb as he launched it at her. Unable to raise her sand in time, she dove out of the way and glared at the new assembled team. These were her lords, and now she has lost them, yet she didn't care.

"Neptune!" Venus cried rapping her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Venus." He sighed tucking her head under his chin. "I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter." The brunette shook her head. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Big brothers." Saturn called hoping onto Moon's back.

"Oh thank god." Mercury gasped, rapping his arms around both. "I'm so glad your back with us."

"Yeah kid, you really had us worried." Moon breathed.

"We're so ashamed we allowed her to get a hold of us like that." Pluto frowned gripping her scythe.

"Yeah that was totally uncool of us." Uranus slouched.

"Make it up to us by helping save our princess." Jupiter offered.

"Just let us know what you want us to do." Neptune affirmed.

"And what do you rejects think you can do against us." Lord Speed ticked.

"A lot more than you think." Neptune gritted. "I Officer Neptune, Guardian of the Seas will not stand for the offence you have committed."

"And I Officer Saturn, Guardian of time will uphold my charge and punish you for your crimes against time itself."

"As the Guardians of the wind and death, we Officer Uranus and Pluto find your crimes unforgivable."

"In the name of our planets and our Princess, we will punish you." They all called striking a pose, with their arms crossed over their chest, while Pluto gripped her scythe.

"Do you ever get sick of being ridiculously cheesy." Gothel rolled her eyes.

"What's the plan, dude?" Uranus asked.

"Get Eugene." Moon informed.

"Okay, we can do that." Saturn nodded. "We'll keep Gothel and the Princess's fire on us. Our Talismans should be able to hold up against the Golden Crystal better than your Planet Hearts."

"Alright, then everyone knows what they need to do." Moon assured. "Let's get to it."

The four outer Guardians quickly summoned their talismans, once that was done they launched they're attack. This time all the inner Guardians went after Lord Speed. It was a sound plan. Sending the more powerful Guardians after the Princess looked better than all of them going after the Prince. So after they managed to get them separated, by Mercury swooping in and physically ripping Eugene away and throwing him to the others. It was all smooth sailing then. Venus could entangle him again while the others stood guard to make sure Gothel and Rapunzel didn't interfere.

"This will be over, soon." Moon promised.

"No matter what you do it won't work." he gritted.

"We'll see." Moon murmured. " **CRESCENT HEART, LUNAR PURIFICATION**!"

"NO!" Rapunzel screamed.

The silver light from the crook engulfed the last Lord purging the evil from him.

"Let him go." Moon called to his sister.

She did and he slumped to the floor with a groan.

"Ugh," he grunted. "That sucked."

"You're with us now, right man?" Moon asked holding out his hand to other.

"Yeah, I'm with you." He gritted. "That bitch is going to pay."

"We'll keep Gothel busy." Mars told him. "Ye get tae Rapunzel."

"Got it." Eugene nodded. "Just leave it to the fastest man alive."

"We need to get Gothel as far from Rapunzel as possible. She'll come to Eugene no matter what." Mercury told them.

"Got it." They all called.

So they went. Moon and Mercury rushed to Saturn and Baimax's side, while Venus went to help Neptune and Jupiter and Mars ran to Pluto and Uranus to separate Rapunzel from Gothel so Eugene had a better shot.

"Sunflower, you have to fight." Gothel urged already sensing she was losing her Princess.

"Flynn." Rapunzel murmured looking lost as she rushed for Eugene.

"Let 'er through." Mars called.

"Pluto, Uranus, we need to push her back." Neptune ordered. "We can't let Gothel anywhere near Solstice."

"On it." Sailor Pluto called back while she and her lover rushed back to their friends, swinging her scythe. " **HADES HEART, SOUL REAPING**!"

" **HEAVANS HEART, DIAMON SHOWER**!" Officer Uranus called, swinging the fan part of his talisman.

" **TITIANS HEART, TIME WARP**!" Officer Saturn cried as Baimax threw out his hands.

" **OCEANS HEART, DIAMOND TSUNAMI**!" Officer Neptune roared as he pointed his pick.

With all their Planet Heart's power they pushed back Gothel as she threw sand at them.

"Flynn." Rapunzel sighed as she finally reached Eugene.

"It's alright." Eugene sighed holding her close. "Its all going to be alright now."

She smiled, once again happy to be in his arms.

"Come back to me." he murmured, lifting her chin. "Fight the evil."

He lifted her chin, gently pressing his lips to hers. She eagerly accepted feeling his love pouring into her, healing her. The Golden Crystal glowed, bathing both in its light making them stronger and destroying the evil crawling within her. When the glow died down she fell against him now in her sailor uniform once again. She groaned looking up at him.

"Eugene." She gasped.

"Hey blondie." He smiled.

"What's going on?"

"What do you remember?"

She paused giving it some thought, then her eyes went wide.

"We have to stop her." she urged.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Everyone." She called out. "I need your help."

Understanding her plea, they fell back regrouping with their now saved Princess.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Moon breathed enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I'm fine, and we can talk about it later." She assured. "Now we need to get rid of this evil and finish what my mother started."

"No!" Gothel screamed, her rage riling up her powers making the sand churn around her. "What have you done?! You ruined everything!"

"Gothel." Sailor Sun called summoning her Solar Staff. "As the Guardian of love and dreams, and as the Solar Princess Solstice I will punish you for all your crimes against the Moon, the Sun and the Earth. Please everyone, lend me your strength."

They nodded holding out their arms, with their wrist buckles toward her.

"Mars power."

"Mercury power."

"Jupiter power."

"Venus power."

"Moon power."

"Uranus power."

"Pluto power."

"Saturn power."

"Neptune power."

"I've got you." Eugene murmured, placing a hand on Sun's shoulder. "Take all the power you need."

Letting the power from her friends empower her, she held her staff aloft and began her attack.

" **SOLAR HEALING LULLABY**!" this was meant for Gothel, and it attacked relentlessly.

"I won't let you take all this away from me again!" the false queen shrieked, using her nightmare sand to hold off the attack.

Yet, without the Crescent Heart, her power was overwhelmed by the Golden Solar Crystal, the five talismans, and the rest of the Planet Hearts. She was simply no match. The sand was dispelled and the false queen was swallowed by golden light, becoming no more.

But the Princess didn't stop there. Still holding her staff aloft, she used it to teleport her and her friends to the throne room of the Golden Palace. Now the queen was gone, but the dark power she summoned still wreaked havoc upon the world. So, she focused her power on the Earth and began to sing.

" _Flower, gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine._

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt,_

 _Change the fates design._

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was mine._

 _What once was mine._ "

With her voice reaching the farthest corners of the world, the healing light of the Solar Crystal followed vanquishing the dark sand curing the Earth, and rebuilding the Solar Palace.

"When the time is right." She spoke softly. "We will come back here, and take on the job we were meant to. We will be the Guardians of this world and this solar system like our ancestors before us."

"But for now," Moon sighed, wrapping an arm around Mercury. "We'll live normal lives and be normal teens. We deserve that."

"Agreed." Mars sighed leaning on Jupiter.

"Solar Crystal." Sun murmured. "Take us home."

It was currently four o'clock in the afternoon and Rapunzel was sitting at a table at her favorite café waiting for her friends to get out of school. She doodled in her little sketch book, sketching her little lizard friend as he dozed under the sun. She was thankful that he remained safe on the sun while they fought Gothel and now he was with her once again secretly training her in the ways of a Solar Queen. Apart from that her life was normal and had been for three weeks ago when they had faced Gothel.

"Hey, there blondie."

She looked up, smiling as all her friends came to join her. They had made this a daily routine since then. They had found out that the Outer Guardians were in fact reborn like them, but Gothel took them and made them forget. They now called them Christof, Mavis, Jonny and Hiro. Hiro had his own big brother Tadashi Hamada, who was a friend of Eugene's. Though he loved his big brother and everything was good with him, Hiccup and Jack were still a bit jealous of Tadashi. Elsa had been trying to teach Merida to skate and Merida was working with her on horseback riding as a way of going on dates. Anna and Christof were practically inseparable going on double dates with Mavis and Jonny. Things with the siblings family were still tense, but their dad let up on Jack, or rather ignored him which suited him just fine as long as he could see his sister.

Life was peaceful. Rapunzel couldn't be any happier with her friends and with Eugene. He was her light, her life and she felt over joyed when she got to see him. She would sometimes hang out at the diner while he worked waiting till he got off so they could go back to his apartment and marathon tv show and movies on Netflix.

She was happy with this life and she knew it was only going to get better.

"Because I'll always have, and love you." She smiled.

"What was that blondie." Eugene asked hearing her.

"I said I love you."

He chuckled, leaning in closer to press his lips to hers.

"I love you too." He smiled. "No matter what life we find ourselves in, I'll always find and love you."

"As the world meant it to be." She sighed leaning into him.

She would go on to be queen of the Sun with her loving king and their darling daughter. Her friends all having kids of their own running around the palace wreaking havoc worrying their parents half to death. All taking on the mantles their parents carried. Training to be the next generation of Solar Guardians. She wouldn't let the outer Guardians stay out on the outskirts anymore. Instead she modified their talismans to act as a monitoring system that would let them know what was going on, that way they could stay with everyone and with their families. This was her life, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 **That's it. The end. Thank you to those of you who stuck with me till the end. It means a lot that you did. I'll be honest, I didn't think it was going to get hardly any attention, so the few people that did read it made my day. Let me know what you think. And remember, fanfiction authors need love too. See in the next story.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey, there is now a one shot companion story to this AU.**

 **Go check out Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons; World Shards, chapter five, Solar Guardians Arce Four Dream & Palace.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **-MadMikky**


End file.
